Bella Potter Read The Prisoner of Azkaban
by xxJLCSAADFRNCxx
Summary: 2 down 5 more to go Bella and her friends along with a few Order members and one Draco Malfoy are reading books sent from the future to help correct the damage done in the war. How will Sirius hold up as he discovers his goddaughters hatred for him? Will Bella be able to keep some more secrets? Of course not! R&R fem girl harry I BOLD IS JK'S ROWLING'S WORK WITH TWISTS
1. Owl Post

Molly Weasley woke up first she carefully slipped from her husband's side kissing his forehead as she left. She had been so close to losing him. She went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. After what seemed like minutes Bella walked in.

'Hello, dear, sleep well?'

'Not really,' she said sheepishly, she had had a nightmare about the chamber which she hadn't done in a while.

'Nightmares,' Mrs Weasley guessed. Bella blushed.

'Reading these books kind of bring them back,' Bella admitted sheepishly.

'We'll stop when you want to go back to sleep alright just tell me quietly and I'll send everyone to bed.'

'Thanks Mrs Weasley but I think I'll be fine.'

Finally after what would have been hours everyone was awake dressed and ready to read, Bella say beside Sirius again everyone stayed pretty much where they were for the last two books.

Mrs Weasley picked up the third book.

"**Bella Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"**

Ron and the twins cheered as Sirius got up and bowed to them all.

'Idiot,' Bella said fondly.

**"Owl Post" **read Mrs Weasley, who couldn't be bothered with there nonsense.

**Isabella Potter was a highly unusual girl **

'And people are just working that out?' snorted the twins making people laugh, Bella huffed.

'Aw baby face Potter!' Fred cooed. Bella scowled.

**in many ways. For one thing, she hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year.**

**For another, she really wanted to do her homework **

'Isabella,' gasped the twins in horror. 'You wanted to do your homework?'

Bella nodded.

Fred and George fake huffed crossing their arms and turning away from her, making her laugh in amusement (which really pleased George)

**but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night.**

**And she also happened to be a witch.**

**It was nearly midnight, and she was lying on her stomach in bed, the blankets drawn right over her head like a tent, a flashlight in one hand and a large leather-bound book (A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot) propped open against the pillow. Bella moved the tip of her eagle-feather quill down the page, frowning as she looked for something that would help her write her essay, 'Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless — discuss.'**

**The quill paused at the top of a likely looking paragraph. Bella pushed her round glasses up the bridge of her nose,**

'That was really annoying, I'm glad I got the contacts.' said Bella happily.

**moved her flashlight closer to the book, and read:**

**Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises.**

'We are not going to have to listen to her doing history of magic homework are we,' Charlie groaned not seeing his mother's sharp look as he said this.

Mrs Weasley continued to read ignoring her son.

**Bella put her quill between her teeth and reached underneath her pillow for her inkbottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully she unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped her quill into it, and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if any of the Dursleys heard the scratching of her quill on their way to the bathroom, she'd probably find herself locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer.**

**The Dursley family of Number Four, Privet Drive, was the reason that Bella never enjoyed her summer holidays.**

Everyone scowled.

**Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son, Dudley, were Bella's only living relatives. They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic. Bella's dead parents, who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursleys' roof. For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Bella as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of her. To their fury, they had not been successful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Bella had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most they could do, however, was to lock away Bella's spell books, wand, cauldron, and broomstick at the start of the summer break, and forbid her to talk to the neighbours.**

**This separation from her spell books had been a real problem for Bella, because her teachers at Hogwarts had given her a lot of holiday work. One of the essays, a particularly nasty one about shrinking potions, was for Bella's least favourite teacher, Professor Snape, who would be delighted to have an excuse to give Bella detention for a month. Bella had therefore seized her chance in the first week of the holidays. While Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone out into the front garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car (in very loud voices, so that the rest of the street would notice it too),**

Bella rolled her eyes they really were pathetic.

**Bella had crept downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs,**

'Thanks for teaching me that,' she beamed at the twins who grinned at her as thought to say no problem.

**grabbed some of her books, and hidden them in her bedroom. As long as she didn't leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Dursleys need never know that she was studying magic by night.**

'My, my, how very Slytherin, Potter.' Snape said.

Bella gave a mock bow.

**Bella was particularly keen to avoid trouble with her aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with her, all because she'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week into the school holidays.**

Ron looked really guilty.

'Bells, I'm sorry,' he said looking down. She waved off his apology.

**Ron Weasley, who was one of Bella's best friends at Hogwarts, came from a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Bella didn't,**

Ron snorted.

'What it's true, you knew about the giants I didn't was never that bothered about giants when I was little, it was werewolves, vampires, fairies, pixies stuff like that. You knew the general of what each topic was when we got the list for third year, until that year you knew Diagon Alley much better than I did. Chocolate frogs and pictures moving I didn't know anything about all of that.' By the time she had finished Ron was beetroot.

'Don't forget the wizard speech. Like working like a house-elf,' Hermione said, but as she said it she frowned at Ron. 'Words that should and shouldn't be said, like Malfoy's favourite word, and Quidditch, you know more about Quidditch than Bella.'

'You kick both our butts at chess,' Bella added.

'You –'

'Alright I get it,' he said blushing.

**but had never used a telephone before.**

**Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call.**

**"Vernon Dursley speaking."**

**Bella, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as she heard Ron's voice answer.**

'Sorry,' he muttered again. Bella smiled at him.

**"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I — WANT — TO — TALK — TO — BELLA — POTTER!"**

Bella giggled she couldn't help it.

**Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm.**

**"WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?"**

'That probably wouldn't have helped,' Hermione said amused.

**"RON — WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M — A — FRIEND — OF — BELLA'S — FROM — SCHOOL —"**

**Uncle Vernon's small eyes swivelled around to Bella, who was rooted to the spot.**

Ron looked really guilty.

**"THERE IS NO BELLA POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!"**

**And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider.**

**The fight that had followed had been one of the worst ever.**

Ron hugged Bella apologising in her ear.

**"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE — PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Uncle Vernon had roared, spraying Bella with spit.**

'Ew,' Tonks said pulling a face like most people were.

**Ron obviously realised that he'd gotten Bella into trouble, because he hadn't called again. Bella's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Bella suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Bella's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to say that she went to Hogwarts.**

'Then how would I know you?' Hermione said. Bella shrugged. 'I was just lonely that's all. You think weird things when you're lonely,'

**So Bella had had no word from any of her wizarding friends for five long weeks, and this summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one. There was just one very small improvement — after swearing that she wouldn't use her to send letters to any of her friends, Bella had been allowed to let her owl, Hedwig, out at night. Uncle Vernon had given in because of the racket Hedwig made if she was locked in her cage all the time.**

Everyone chuckled at the owl.

**Bella finished writing about Wendelin the Weird and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant, grunting snores of her enormous cousin, Dudley. It must be very late, Bella thought. Her eyes were itching with tiredness. Perhaps she'd finish this essay tomorrow night…**

'Yes do that, go to bed.' Mrs Weasley said.

**She replaced the top of the ink bottle; pulled an old pillowcase from under her bed; put the flashlight, A History of Magic, her essay, quill, and ink inside it; got out of bed; and hid the lot under a loose floorboard under her bed. Then she stood up, stretched, **

'Obviously not very well,' snorted Neville.

'Watch it Longbottom.' She growled.

'What you going to do Potter?' she just grinned evilly and looked away.

**and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on her bedside table.**

**It was one o'clock in the morning. Bella's stomach gave a funny jolt. She had been thirteen years old, without realising it, for a whole hour.**

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' cheered the twins, Sirius, Remus, Charlie and Bill yelled.

**Yet another unusual thing about Bella was how little she looked forward to her birthdays. She had never received a birthday card in her life. The Dursleys had completely ignored her last two birthdays, and she had no reason to suppose they would remember this one.**

Those who cared for her like family snarled.

**Bella walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to the open window. She leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on her face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent for two nights now. Bella wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this long before. But she hoped she'd be back soon — Hedwig was the only living creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of her.**

**Bella, though still rather small and skinny for her age, had grown a few inches over the last year. Her jet-black hair, however, was just as it always had been — stubbornly untidy, whatever she did to it. The eyes behind her glasses were bright green, and on her forehead, clearly visible through her hair, was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

**Of all the unusual things about Bella, this scar was the most extraordinary of all.**

'Argh this again,' Bella grumbled. Several people sniggered at her.

**It was not, as the Dursleys had pretended for ten years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Bella's parents,**

'I still can't believe they said that,' snarled Sirius.

**because Lily and James Potter had not died in a car crash. They had been murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years, Lord Voldemort.**

Bella beamed at Mrs Weasley though she did go paler as she said it.

**Bella had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a scar on her forehead, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing her, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort had fled…**

**But Bella had come face-to-face with him at Hogwarts. Remembering their last meeting as she stood at the dark window, Bella had to admit she was lucky even to have reached her thirteenth birthday.**

**She scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig, perhaps soaring back to her with a dead mouse dangling from her beak, expecting praise. Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Bella realised what she was seeing.**

Hermione and Ron smiled guessing what it was.

**Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Bella's direction. She stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second she hesitated, her hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Bella, realising what it was, leapt aside.**

**Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft flump on Bella's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and grey, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs.**

'Errol,' sighed the Weasleys.

**Bella recognised the unconscious owl at once — his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Bella dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water.**

The Weasley's shook their heads at their long time owl.

**Bella turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female, was her own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Bella an affectionate nip with her beak as Bella removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol.**

**Bella didn't recognise the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but she knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Bella relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night.**

**Bella sat down on her bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold and her first ever birthday card. Fingers trembling slightly, she opened the envelope.**

'Why trembling,' asked Ron.

'It was the first card I ever had,' said Bella

'So?'

'You wouldn't get it,' said Bella trying not to be jealous of Ron and his big happy family.

'But –'

'Ron!' hissed Hermione 'Shut up!'

'I want to know why –'

'I've told you, this was my very first birthday card, I had never had one in my life – that I can remember – (when Sirius had coughed.) how would you feel Ron if you had never had anything for your birthday before?'

'Er...'

'Exactly, you wouldn't get it!' she bitterly, and gestured for Mrs Weasley to read again.

**Two pieces of paper fell out — a letter and a newspaper clipping.**

**The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Bella picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:**

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.**

Everyone who liked the Weasley's cheered.

**A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."**

**The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.**

**Bella scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across her face as she saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at her, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder**

'Thank god he was on show,' Sirius muttered, the others who knew nodded in agreement, confusing everyone else.

**and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.**

**Bella couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor.**

**She picked up Ron's letter and unfolded it.**

**Dear Bella,**

**Happy birthday!**

**Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call.**

**I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted.**

**It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one.**

**There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.**

**I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.**

'This one suits you,' Mrs Weasley said smiling at her youngest son.

**Bella remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds.**

**We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?**

**Don't let the Muggles get you down!**

**Try and come to London,**

**Ron**

**P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.**

**Bella glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug.**

Percy blushed crimson.

**He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun.**

**Bella now turned to her present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron beneath it.**

**Bella — this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realise Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.**

Bill glared at his brothers, who grinned sheepishly.

**Bye — Ron **

**Bella put the Pocket Sneakoscope on her bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of her clock. She looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought.**

**Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione.**

**Dear Bella,**

**Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right.**

**I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you — what if they'd opened it at customs? — but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change.**

Bella beamed at the thought of her owl.

**I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. **

'Yeah don't think so somehow,' Neville laughed.

**I'm really jealous — the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.**

**There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out, I hope it's not too long — it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for.**

**Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!**

**Love from Hermione x**

**P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it.**

'Why should he?' Fred said.

'Made him worse than usual,' George said.

'Enough boys,' Mr Weasley said not looking at his third son.

**Bella laughed as she put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, she was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells**

Hermione scowled at her Bella grinned sheepishly.

— **but it wasn't. Her heart gave a huge bound as she ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit.**

'Thank you Hermione,' Bella beamed jumping up and hugging her best friend who laughed but hugged her back.

**"Wow, Hermione!" Bella whispered, unzipping the case to look inside.**

**There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare.**

**Apart from her friends, the thing that Bella missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world — highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. Bella happened to be a very good Quidditch player; she had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams. One of Bella's most prized possessions was her Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom.**

Bella sighed at the thought of her old broom.

**Bella put the leather case aside and picked up her last parcel. She recognised the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. She tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before she could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly — as though it had jaws.**

**Bella froze. She knew that Hagrid would never send her anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin.**

Everyone looked worried.

'Relax it was just a book,' she said. Ron, Hermione , Neville and Malfoy scowled knowing which book it was.

**Bella poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Bella reached for the lamp on her bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over her head, ready to strike. Then she seized the rest of the wrapping paper in her other hand and pulled.**

**And out fell — a book.**

**Bella just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title The Monster Book of Monsters, **

'Ah,' said Remus.

**before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab.**

**"Uh-oh," Bella muttered.**

**The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Bella followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under her desk. Praying that the Dursleys were still fast asleep, Bella got down on her hands and knees and reached toward it.**

**"Ouch!"**

**The book snapped shut on her hand and then flapped past her, still scuttling on its covers. Bella scrambled around, threw herself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door.**

**Hedwig and Errol watched interestedly as Bella clamped the struggling book tightly in her arms, hurried to her chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which she buckled tightly around it. The Monster Book shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Bella threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card.**

**Dear Bella,**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Think you might find this useful for next year.**

**Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you.**

**Hope the Muggles are treating you right.**

**All the best,**

**Hagrid**

**It struck Bella as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful, but she put Hagrid's card up next to Ron's and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left.**

**Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Bella slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:**

**Dear Miss. Potter,**

**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.**

**Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.**

**A list of books for next year is enclosed.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Bella pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning.**

'Why Hogsmeade is cool,' Charlie said.

'Yeah if the Dursleys sign it,' Bill pointed out.

**It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends; she knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and she had never set foot there. But how on earth was she going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign the form?**

**She looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning.**

**Deciding that she'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when she woke up, Bella got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart she'd made for herself, counting down the days left until his return to Hogwarts. Then she took off her glasses and lay down; eyes open, facing her three birthday cards.**

**Extremely unusual though she was, at that moment Bella Potter felt just like everyone else — glad, for the first time in her life, that it was her birthday.**

Mrs Weasley smiled as she read the last part.

'That's the end of the chapter.' She said holding out the book.

'I'll read,' said McGonagall, taking the book from her hands.

"**Aunt Marge's Big Mistake" **read McGonagall.

_**X **_

_**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! I should update before the end of September. **_

_**Bye for now **_

_**Press the button! **_

_**That one right there below this writing, and be nice I have some twists and surprises in this book that have some big variations to the books and films in some cases. But you'll have to be patient and find out because I'm not going to give hints ;) **_

_**No new chp just forgot to add the extra bit I had written down to put in thanks for telling me Stephy-Lou-Clark-Weasley!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

**"Aunt Marge's Big Mistake" **read McGonagall.

Bella, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George all grinned.

**Bella went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table. They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley, who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room. Dudley had spent most of the summer in the kitchen, his piggy little eyes fixed on the screen and his five chins wobbling as he ate continually.**

Everyone pulled a face disgusted.

**Bella sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon, a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of moustache. Far from wishing Bella a happy birthday, none of the Dursleys made any sign that they had noticed Bella enter the room, but Bella was far too used to this to care. She helped herself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict.**

"… **the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."**

'Damn left my phone at home,' Bella sighed. Sirius chuckled.

"**No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!"**

Remus snorted as Sirius grimaced.

**He shot a nasty look sideways at Bella, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Vernon. Compared to the man on the television, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle, Bella felt very well groomed indeed.**

Sirius burst out laughing at this sentence.

**The reporter had reappeared.**

"**The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today —"**

"**Hang on!" barked Uncle Vernon, staring furiously at the reporter. "You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!"**

Bella and Sirius looked at each other then burst out into more laughter. He had been just around the corner a week later.

**Aunt Petunia, who was bony and horse-faced, whipped around and peered intently out of the kitchen window. Bella knew Aunt Petunia would simply love to be the one to call the hot line number. She was the nosiest woman in the world and spent most of her life spying on the boring, law-abiding neighbours.**

"**When will they learn," said Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his large purple fist, "that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?"**

'Why hanging? God they are medieval,' Tonks said, people nodded in agreement.

"**Very true," said Aunt Petunia, who was still squinting into next door's runner-beans.**

Snape rolled his eyes, she really hadn't changed.

**Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."**

**Bella, whose thoughts had been upstairs with the Broomstick Servicing Kit, was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump.**

Bella in the room however was grinning at each person she had told the story to they grinned back just as brightly, the others watched this the excitement building slightly.

"**Aunt Marge?" Bella blurted out. "Sh-she's not coming here, is she?"**

**Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister. Even though she was not a blood relative of Bella's (whose mother had been Aunt Petunia's sister), she had been forced to call her 'Aunt' all her life. Aunt Marge lived in the country, in a house with a large garden, where she bred bulldogs.**

**She didn't often stay at Privet Drive, because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs,**

'Thank god,' Bella muttered.

**but each of her visits stood out horribly vividly in Bella's mind.**

**At Dudley's fifth birthday party, Aunt Marge had whacked Bella around the shins with her walking stick **

Those who cared growled, Bella who had worn a skirt today rolled her eyes.

'Look there fine see,' she said hitting them with her palms. Everyone still scowled.

**to stop her from beating Dudley at musical statues. A few years later, she had turned up at Christmas with a computerized robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Bella.**

Sirius and Remus growled.

**On her last visit, the year before Bella started at Hogwarts, Bella had accidentally trodden on the tail of her favourite dog. Ripper had chased Bella out into the garden and up a tree, and Aunt Marge had refused to call him off until past midnight.**

The Weasley, professor's, Hermione, Neville, Sirius and Remus were shaking in fury, Bella kept her eyes down and her face hidden.

**The memory of this incident still brought tears of laughter to Dudley's eyes.**

**"Marge'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject," he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Bella, "we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."**

**Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. Watching Bella being bullied by Uncle Vernon was Dudley's favourite form of entertainment.**

Everyone frowned again, Bella sighed she really hated this part, more than them reading the dangerous stuff.

"**Firstly," growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."**

"**All right," said Bella bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to me."**

"**Secondly," said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Bella's reply, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormality, I don't want any — any funny stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"**

"**I will if she does," said Bella through gritted teeth.**

"**And thirdly," said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend**

Everyone grew worried when Bella covered her ears her face scrunched up ready. McGonagall read the next line and yelled furiously.

**St. Bernadette's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Girls."**

'WHAT!' everyone screamed, Bella unclasped her ears.

'It doesn't matter keep reading professor,' she said, McGonagall did so but her voice showed she was still angry about what she had just read, as was everyone else's.

"**What?" Bella yelled.**

"**And you'll be sticking to that story, girl, or there'll be trouble," spat Uncle Vernon.**

**Bella sat there, white-faced and furious,**

'Actually you're the only person I know who goes pale when their angry.' Said Bill

'Everyone else goes red usually.' agreed Charlie.

'Nargles were near her when she was born,' said Luna. 'That causes that to happen, but they only do that when the person has a prophecy about them, and have a huge destiny.'

Many of the adults avoided each other's eyes.

**staring at Uncle Vernon, hardly able to believe it. Aunt Marge coming for a weeklong visit — it was the worst birthday present the Dursleys had ever given her, including that pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

"**Well, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"**

"**No," said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television now that Uncle Vernon had finished threatening Bella.**

'Fat git,' muttered Ron.

"**Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's **

'Who says that at his age, he's thirteen right?' Charlie scoffed.

'Month older than me,' Bella confirmed.

**bought him a lovely new bow-tie."**

**Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder.**

"**See you in a bit, then," he said, and he left the kitchen.**

**Bella, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance, had a sudden idea. Abandoning her toast, she got quickly to her feet and followed Uncle Vernon to the front door.**

**Uncle Vernon was pulling on his car coat.**

"**I'm not taking you," he snarled as he turned to see Bella watching him.**

"**Like I wanted to come," said Bella coldly. "I want to ask you something."**

'Bit moody there, Bells.' chuckled Fred

'Answer back is not very good, Bella.' George teased.

'What do you expect she's a teenager now,' said Sirius. 'She's bound to be more moody,' Bella glared at her godfather.

'I am not!' she huffed.

'Bella, moody?' said Neville sarcastically.

'Never in the world.' snickered Ron.

'Just because I snap at your teasing sometimes, does not make me moody!' she snapped.

'It's more this year mind,' said Hermione thoughtfully.

'Exactly normally my scar hurts, that makes me a bit crabby.' she said.

'What ever gets you through the day Bella,' said Sirius patting her shoulder.

She huffed again and sat at Remus feet on the other side of Sirius.

Those who had teased her laughed.

**Uncle Vernon eyed her suspiciously.**

"**Third years at Hog — at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," said Bella.**

"**So?" snapped Uncle Vernon, taking his car keys from a hook next to the door.**

"**I need you to sign the permission form," said Bella in a rush.**

**"And why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Vernon.**

'Because it's the right thing to do,' Tonks hissed.

'Actually we weren't going to let you into Hogsmeade anyway Potter,' McGonagall sighed. 'We were going to give you detentions and whatever else we could think of.'

Bella sighed she thought that might have been the case.

"**Well," said Bella, choosing her words carefully, "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge I go to that St. Whatsits…"**

"**St. Bernadette's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Girls!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, and Bella was pleased to hear a definite note of panic in Uncle Vernon's voice.**

"**Exactly," said Bella, looking calmly up into Uncle Vernon's large, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?" **

"**You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?" roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Bella with his fist raised.**

'He didn't,'

'No Sirius and he never will,' Bella sighed. 'I told you Petunia stops him when he gets close to losing it,'

Everyone frowned she shouldn't have to stop him from beating his niece.

**But Bella stood her ground.**

**Aunt Petunia appeared**

'See, she has like a sense to when he's considering it.'

'I believe she cares about you deep down,' Dumbledore said. 'She just is to embarrassed and jealous to show it. It's easier for her to pretend.'

Bella sighed she could kind of see where her headmaster was coming from.

**by the door chewing the inside of her mouth as she watched her husband and niece's conversation.**

"**Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her," she said grimly.**

**Uncle Vernon stopped, his fist still raised, his face an ugly puce. **

"**Vernon," Aunt Petunia said warningly. **

Bella gave people pointed looks.

"**But if you sign my permission form," Bella went on quickly, "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Mug — like I'm normal and everything."**

**Bella could tell that Uncle Vernon was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.**

"**Right," he snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behaviour carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form."**

"**Thank you," Bella said gratefully. **

Mrs Weasley smiled at her.

**He ignored her and wheeled around, pulled open the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out.**

'Now he'll just have to pay for that,' Fred laughed.

'Idiot,' George snorted.

**Bella didn't return to the kitchen. She went back upstairs to her bedroom. If she was going to act like a real Muggle, she'd better start now. Slowly and sadly she gathered up all her presents and her birthday cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with her homework. Then she went to Hedwig's cage. Errol seemed to have recovered; he and Hedwig were both asleep, heads under their wings. Bella sighed, then poked them both awake.**

"**Hedwig," she said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol. Ron'll look after you. I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that" — Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful —**

Bella smiled fondly at the thought of her owl.

**"it's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione."**

**Ten minutes later, Errol and Hedwig (who had a note to Ron bound to her leg) soared out of the window and out of sight. Bella, now feeling thoroughly miserable, put the empty cage away inside the wardrobe.**

**But Bella didn't have long to brood. In next to no time, Aunt Petunia was shrieking up the stairs for Bella to come down and get ready to welcome their guest.**

"**Do something about your hair!" Aunt Petunia snapped as she reached the hall.**

**Bella couldn't see the point of trying to make her hair lie flat. Aunt Marge loved criticizing her, so the untidier she looked, the happier she would be.**

'Has she ever seen you misbehave?' Mr Weasley said.

'No,' Bella said, he frowned.

**All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors and footsteps on the garden path.**

"**Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Bella.**

**A feeling of great gloom in her stomach, Bella pulled the door open.**

**On the threshold stood Aunt Marge. She was very like Uncle Vernon: large, beefy, and purple-faced, she even had a moustache, though not as bushy as his.**

The men snickered.

**In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil-tempered bulldog.**

"**Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy poo?"**

'Almost feel sorry for the kid have you seen the nicknames.' Bill said.

**Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blond hair plastered flat to his fat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins. Aunt Marge thrust the suitcase into Bella's stomach, knocking the wind out of her, seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek.**

**Bella knew perfectly well that Dudley only put up with Aunt Marge's hugs because he was well paid for it, and sure enough, when they broke apart, Dudley had a crisp twenty-pound note clutched in his fat fist.**

'Brat,' Tonks hissed under her breath, Remus looked at the witch amused, she noticed him watching her and grinned sheepishly.

"**Petunia!" shouted Aunt Marge, striding past Bella as though she was a hat-stand. Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather, Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunia's bony cheekbone.**

**Uncle Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door.**

"**Tea, Marge?" he said. "And what will Ripper take?"**

"**Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer," **

'Ew,' muttered all the women but Bella.

'I've seen it to many times to be phased now,' Bella said shrugging. 'Wouldn't do it myself or if anyone but her did it.'

Everyone looked at her oddly before McGonagall began to read again.

**said Aunt Marge** **as they all proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Bella alone in the hall with the suitcase. But Bella wasn't complaining; any excuse not to be with Aunt Marge was fine by her, so she began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom, taking as long as she could.**

'Wow you really hate this women,' Neville said, Bella nodded at him.

**By the time she got back to the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake, and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. Bella saw Aunt Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals.**

"**Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked.**

"**Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me."**

'Don't understand why?' Fred said pulling a face.

'He's as bad as her that's why,' said Bella. 'You know how much I love animals but I _hate _that dog.'

**Ripper began to growl again as Bella sat down. This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Bella for the first time.**

**"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"**

"**Yes," said Bella.**

"**Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep."**

**Bella was bursting to say that she'd rather live in an orphanage than with the Dursleys, but the thought of the Hogsmeade form stopped her. She forced her face into a painful smile.**

Everyone who knew her or her mother sighed she wasn't going to last long with this.

"**Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Aunt Marge. "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you." She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her moustache, and said, "Where is it that you send her, again, Vernon?"**

"**St. Bernadette's," said Uncle Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."**

"**I see," said Aunt Marge. "Do they use the cane at St. Bernadette's, girl?" she barked across the table.**

"**Er —"**

**Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back.**

"**Yes," said Bella. Then, feeling she might as well do the thing properly, she added, "All the time."**

"**Excellent," said Aunt Marge. "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it.**

'She's never seen you misbehave!' Hermione said outraged as Mrs Weasley was trembling with fury angry and sad tears flowing down her face.

**A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have you been beaten often?"**

"**Oh, yeah," said Bella, "loads of times."**

**Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes.**

"**I still don't like your tone, girl," she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. **

Everyone who cared growled

**Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this girl's case."**

**Perhaps Uncle Vernon was worried that Bella might forget their bargain; in any case, he changed the subject abruptly.**

"**Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"**

**As Aunt Marge started to make herself at home, Bella caught herself thinking almost longingly of life at number four without her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually encouraged Bella to stay out of their way, which Bella was only too happy to do. Aunt Marge, on the other hand, wanted Bella under her eye at all times, so that she could boom out suggestions for her improvement. She delighted in comparing Bella with Dudley,** **and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents while glaring at Bella, as though daring her to ask why she hadn't got a present too. **

'Wouldn't want one of her anyway, she wouldn't knit me a cool love filled jumper,' Bella said smiling at Mrs Weasley who looked like she was itching to hug her but Mr Weasley's hand kept her where she was.

**She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Bella such an unsatisfactory person.**

"**You mustn't blame yourself for the way the girl's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it."**

**Bella tried to concentrate on her food, but her hands shook and her face was starting to burn with anger. Remember the form, she told herself. Think about Hogsmeade. Don't say anything. Don't rise —**

'You're doing well so far,' Tonks said. 'It where me I would have slapped her on the first day.'

**Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine.**

"**When she gets herself pregnant,**

All the male family member she had scowled, as Bella grew slightly paler. Malfoy saw but didn't comment.

**just kick her out Vernon. It's only a matter of time. ****It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup —"**

**At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping.**

"You broke the glass," McGonagall said

"I was angry," Bella said.

"Hmm..." Dumbledore said.

"It is really rare after they have been to Hogwarts that a child will perform anymore accidental magic, Bella has to be very powerful to still be able to cause accidental magic." Said Dumbledore looking curious. Other adults also looked impressed.

'I'm not, Hermione and Ron must –'

'Nope,' said Hermione 'Have you since?' she asked excitedly.

'Er... a couple of times,' she said uneasy.

'I stopped when I was around fourteen,' said Dumbledore. Bella jaw dropped.

'I am not more –'

'Fantastic,' said Mr Weasley cutting her off looking proud, as did many people; Bella blushed.

'The book,' she mumbled.

"**Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?"**

**Herea **

**"Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip…"**

**But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Bella suspiciously, so she decided she'd better skip dessert and escape from the table as soon as she could.**

**Outside in the hall, she leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. It had been a long time since she'd lost control and made something explode. She couldn't afford to let it happen again. The Hogsmeade form wasn't the only thing at stake — if she carried on like that, she'd be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic.**

**Bella was still an underage witch, and she was forbidden by wizard law to do magic outside school. Her record wasn't exactly clean either. Only last summer she'd gotten an official warning that had stated quite clearly that if the Ministry got wind of any more magic in Privet Drive, Bella would face expulsion from Hogwarts.**

Bella grumbled about dementors and pride filled egos of ministers who didn't listen.

**She heard the Dursleys leaving the table and hurried upstairs out of the way.**

**Bella got through the next three days by forcing herself to think about her Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare whenever Aunt Marge started on her. This worked quite well, though it seemed to give her a glazed look, because Aunt Marge started voicing the opinion that she was mentally subnormal.**

'I hate this women I can see how you –'

'Shh, she hissed at Neville, those who didn't know had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last bit of accidental magic they would see in this chapter.

**At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived.**

**Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Bella's faults; during the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored them a with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill-making company; then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.**

"**Can I tempt you, Marge?"**

**Aunt Marge had already had quite a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red.**

'Baboons backside come to mind,' Bella said as though she was confused to why that was, men under 25 grinned or snickered.

"**Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that… and a bit more… that's the ticket."**

'How full was the glass?' McGonagall asked.

'Large glass of wine,' Bella said.

**Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Bella really wanted to disappear into her bedroom, but she met Uncle Vernon's angry little eyes and knew she would have to sit it out.**

"**Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down.**

'Wow she can drink her brandy,' Charlie whistled.

**"Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after…" She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper-sized man,**

'You mean a fat oaf,' Fred and George said together.

**Dudders, like your father.**

'Can't argue with that part,' Bill said, making his siblings and Bella laugh.

**Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon… Now, this one here —"**

**She jerked her head at Bella, who felt her stomach clench. The Handbook, she thought quickly.**

"**This one's got a mean, runty look about her. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."**

'Did she just insinuate that you should be drowned,' Sirius said in a deadly quiet voice. Looking like the murder so many people believed him to be.

'Er,'

'That bitch!' screamed Tonks angrily. Many people were fuming silently, fist clenched.

'Isabella,' said Sirius through his teeth, 'sit back here please' in the same voice, it wasn't a question, you could tell he was trying to regain his control. Bella did as she was told. He wrapped an arm around her and took a deep breath.

**Bella was trying to remember page twelve of her book: A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers.**

"**It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" — she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."**

**Bella was staring at her plate, a funny ringing in her ears. Grasp your broom firmly by the tail, she thought. But she couldn't remember what came next. Aunt Marge's voice seemed to be boring into her like one of Uncle Vernon's drills.**

'Oh dear, this is what made you…' Mr Weasley trailed off.

'Yeah,' Bella sighed.

"**This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.**

"**He — didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Bella. "Unemployed."**

Sirius and Remus growled furiously.

"**As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who —"**

'And cue Bella,' Ron said.

"**He was not," said Bella suddenly. The table went very quiet. Bella was shaking all over. She had never felt so angry in her life.**

"**MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, girl," he snarled at Bella. "Go to bed, go on —"**

"**No, Vernon," hiccupped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Bella's. "Go on, girl, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? **

'Yes,' Bella said firmly, making those who knew them beam at her.

**They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) —"**

**"Yeah I am, and t****hey didn't die in a car crash!" said Bella, who found herself on her feet.**

"**They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. **

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Bella bellowed, the lights began to flicker. **

The twins rubbed their hands together everyone looked at them grinning any minute now.

**"You are an insolent, ungrateful little —"**

**But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger — but the swelling didn't stop.**

'You blew her up!' laughed Charlie as everyone began to laugh.

'I was angry,' Bella said blushing.

**Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech — next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls — she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami…**

The twins, Ron, Charlie and Sirius where rolling on the floor laughing, most people looked close to joining them.

Serves her right, thought McGonagall, both Lily and James were brilliant people who didn't deserve their names to be thrown into such horrible circumstances and assumptions.

"**MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair toward the ceiling. She was entirely round, now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises. Ripper came skidding into the room, barking madly.**

"**NOOOOOOO!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself. A second later, Ripper leapt forward and sank his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg.**

'Good dog,' Sirius muttered Bella rolled her eyes at her godfather but was too amused as she was remembering that night her mind eye showing her a fantastic replay.

'Dogs can tell whether someone is sense it when a human is bad and they have Gilbler streagleys in their brains which makes them ignorant and horrible to live with.

Hermione frowned but pressed her lips together to stop her comment, McGonagall continued to read as everyone looked at Luna oddly.

That Blood Traitor has no fire under that cauldron, Malfoy thought.

**Bella tore from the dining room before anyone could stop her, heading for the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard door burst magically open as she reached it.**

'This is extremely impressive Bella.' Said Dumbledore smiling at her, she smiled back.

**In seconds, she had heaved her trunk to the front door. She sprinted upstairs and threw herself under the bed, wrenching up the loose floorboard, and grabbed the pillowcase full of her books and birthday presents. She wriggled out, seized Hedwig's empty cage, and dashed back downstairs to her trunk and pulled out her wand, just as Uncle Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters.**

'Good,' muttered Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Remus and Sirius.

"**COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"**

"**NO. ****She deserved it," Bella said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got."**

**Uncle Vernon charged towards her,**

'Try it Durlsey,' Ron hissed his fists clenched.

**she pointed her wand to his face. **

"**You keep away from me." Bella said.**

"**You can't go back now, you have nowhere to go." He sneered.**

**She fumbled behind her for the latch on the door.**

"**I don't care. ****I'm going," Bella said. "Anywhere is better than here, I've had enough."**

**And in the next moment, she was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving her heavy trunk behind her, Hedwig's cage under her arm.**

'That's it,' McGonagall said holding out the book for someone.

'I'll read,' Percy said shocking a lot of people, McGonagall handed him the book he cleared this throat and read.

"**The Knight Bus" **

**X **

_**Hey guys hoped you liked that my other stories will be updated soon, I am having trouble with the veela one as I wanted to add in the fight she and Snape have about the Dementor but how would they argue about that! I mean Expecto Patronum right. Sigh. Anyway updates are soon thanks **_

_**Keep reading and reviewing and I promise I'll keep writing. **_


	3. The Knight Bus

**"The Knight Bus**" read Percy.

**Bella was several streets away before she collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging her trunk. She sat quite still, anger still surging through her, listening to the frantic thumping of her heart.**

**But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook her: panic. Whichever way she looked at it, she had never been in a worse fix.**

Everyone snorted.

'Shut up,' she pouted.

**She was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go. And the worst of it was, she had just done serious magic, which meant that she was almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts. She had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly, she was surprised Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on her where she sat.**

'You worry about the wrong things,' Remus said rolling his eyes.

**Bella shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent.**

**What, was going to happen to her? Would she be arrested, or would she simply be outlawed from the wizarding world? She thought of Ron and Hermione, and her heart sank even lower. Bella was sure that, criminal or not, Ron and Hermione would want to help her now,** **but they were both abroad, and with Hedwig gone, she had no means of contacting them.**

**She didn't have any Muggle money, either. There was a little wizard gold in the money bag at the bottom of her trunk, but the rest of the fortune her parents had left her was stored in a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London. She'd never be able to drag her trunk all the way to London. Unless…**

**She looked down at her wand, which she was still clutching in her hand. If she was already expelled (her heart was now thumping painfully fast), a bit more magic couldn't hurt. She had the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from her father — what if she bewitched the trunk to make it feather-light, tied it to her broomstick, covered herself in the cloak, and flew to London?**

'That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard,' Snape sneered.

**Then she could get the rest of her money out of her vault and… begin her life as an outcast. It was a horrible prospect, but she couldn't sit on this wall forever, or she'd find herself trying to explain to Muggle police why she was out in the dead of night with a trunk full of spell books and a broomstick.**

'No that would not be good,' said Mrs Weasley.

**Bella opened her trunk again and pushed the contents aside, looking for the Invisibility Cloak — but before she had found it, he straightened up suddenly, looking around her once more.**

**A funny prickling on the back of her neck had made Bella feel she was being watched,**

'Good instincts,' growled moody approvingly.

**but the street appeared to be deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses.**

**She bent over her trunk again, but almost immediately stood up once more, her hand clenched on her wand. She had sensed rather than heard it:**

'Excellent instincts,' Moody praised.

'Mad eye be quiet,' Tonks said earning a glare.

**someone or something was standing in the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind her. Bella squinted at the black alleyway. If only it would move, then she'd know whether it was just a stray cat or — something else.**

"**Lumos," Bella muttered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling him. She held it high over her head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them Bella saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.**

Everyone looked at Sirius.

'I didn't mean to scare you,' he murmured.

'It's fine,' Bella smiled.

'Good job he wasn't really after you,' Mr Weasley said.

**Bella stepped backward. Her legs hit her trunk and she tripped. Her wand flew out of her hand as she flung out an arm to break her fall, and she landed, hard, in the gutter.**

'Nice,' Tonks said grinning, Bella laughed.

**There was a deafening BANG, and Bella threw up her hands to shield her eyes against a sudden blinding light…**

**With a yell, she rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Bella had just been lying.**

**They belonged, as Bella saw when she raised her head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus.**

'It would have just moved you anyway,' Tonks said grimacing she hated that bus.

**For a split second, Bella wondered if she had been knocked silly by her fall. Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.**

"**Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—"**

**The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Bella, who was still sitting on the ground. Bella snatched up her wand again and scrambled to her feet. Close up, she saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than she was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples.**

"**What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner.**

"**Fell over," said Bella.**

"'**Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan.**

'Well she didn't do it on purpose,' George said rolling his eyes. Bella giggled.

"**I didn't do it on purpose,"**

The two of them laughed. Fred smiled at his twin.

Love drunk fool, he thought.

**said Bella, annoyed. One of the knees in her jeans was torn, and the hand she had thrown out to break her fall was bleeding. She suddenly remembered why she had fallen over and turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and fence. The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light, and it was empty.**

"'**Choo lookin' at?" said Stan.**

"**There was a big black thing," said Bella, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog… but massive…"**

**She looked around at Stan, whose mouth was slightly open. With a feeling of unease, Bella saw Stan's eyes move to the scar on Bella's forehead.**

"**Woss that on your 'ead?" said Stan abruptly.**

'So he's finally worked out who you are,' Bill said dryly.

'Not exactly,' Bella said grinning again.

"**Nothing," said Bella quickly, flattening her hair over her scar. If the Ministry of Magic was looking for her, she didn't want to make it too easy for them.**

Everyone rolled their eyes as Percy read on.

"**Woss your name?" Stan persisted.**

"**Lavender Brown," said Bella,** **saying the first name that came into her head. "So — so this bus," she went on quickly, hoping to distract Stan, "did you say it goes anywhere?"**

"**Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, 'long it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater. Ere," he said, looking suspicious again, "you did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?"**

'Accidentally,' Ron sniggered Bella shot him a glare.

"**Yes," said Bella quickly. "Listen, how much would it be to get to London?"**

"**Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate,**

'Don't get the hot chocolate.' Bella advised everyone. 'Actually just don't get on that bus.'

**and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the colour of your choice."**

**Bella rummaged once more in her trunk, extracted her money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. She and Stan then lifted her trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus.**

**There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. **

'During the day its seats.' Tonks said.

**Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-panelled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs" and rolled over in his sleep.**

Several kids snickered.

"**You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Bella's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Lavender Brown, Ern."**

**Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Bella, who nervously flattened her fringe again and sat down on her bed. Then she noticed what looked like a voodoo doll head and it was laughing at her.**

'Those things are so rude,' McGonagall said scowling.

"**Take'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.**

"**Yeah take it away Ernie!" said the head laughing again, it spoke with a Carrabin accent. "It's gunna be a bumpy ride." **

'Yeah no kidding,' Bella grumbled.

**There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Bella found herself flat on her bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. Pulling herself up, Bella stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Stan was watching Bella's stunned face with great enjoyment.**

'That has got to be a good perk,' Fred said.

'Watching stunned faces like that,' George said. Bella pouted at them making George's heart pump a little faster.

"**This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"**

"**Ar," said Ernie.**

"**How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" said Bella.**

"**Them!" said Stan contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."**

"**No, but if you gab um with a fork they feed." The head said cackling again. **

"**Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute."**

**Stan passed Bella's bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Bella was still looking out of the window, feeling increasingly nervous. Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. **

'He hadn't the only reason I am still alive is because things move out of his way.' Bella said defensively as they all looked at her.

**The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed.**

'See,' she pouted; Sirius chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

**Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a travelling cloak.**

"'**Ere you go, Madam Marsh," said Stan happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so toward the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the steps. Stan threw her bag**

'That's rude,' said Mrs Weasley scowling.

'I don't think Stan is one of the most educated souls around,' Bella pointed out.

**out after her and rammed the doors shut; there was another loud BANG, and they were thundering down a narrow country lane, trees leaping out of the way. **

**Bella wouldn't have been able to sleep even if she had been travelling on a bus that didn't keep banging loudly and jumping a hundred miles at a time. Her stomach churned as she fell back to wondering what was going to happen to her, and whether the Dursleys had managed to get Aunt Marge off the ceiling yet.**

'The accidental magic quad would probably be there about now.' Mr Weasley told her she nodded at him.

**Stan had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Bella from the front page. **

"**That man!" Bella said, forgetting her troubles for a moment. "He was on the Muggle news!"**

**Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled.**

"**Sirius Black," he said, nodding. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Lavender. Where you been, **

'Stuck at my relatives,' she answered.

**Stan gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Bella's face, removed the front page, and handed it to Bella.**

"**You oughta read the papers more, Lavender."**

**Bella held the paper up to the candlelight and read:**

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress,** **is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."**

**Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.**

"**Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?"**

'That's true,' Tonks said.

'And it's better for people not to be in the dark,' Bella said looking at Dumbledore pointedly.

**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**

**Bella looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. Bella had never met a vampire, but she had seen pictures of them in her Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, looked just like one. **

Sirius gave a bark like laugh, Bella grinned sheepishly as everyone else roared with laughter at his description.

**Yet, at the same time there was something oddly familiar about him, his name sounded oddly familiar.**

Sirius beamed.

"**Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" said Stan, who had been watching Bella read.**

"**He murdered thirteen people?" said Bella, handing the page back to Stan, "with one curse?"**

"**Yep," said Stan, "in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"**

"**Ar," said Ern darkly.**

**Stan swivelled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Bella.**

"**Don't go tellin' me you'd never been hearin of Sirius Black?" Bella shook her head. Stan leaned closer to her. **

"**Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," he said. "Reckon you 'eard of 'im." **

"**Yeah," said Bella turning her head so the right side of her face was hidden from Stan, "Voldemort I've heard of."**

'That must have looked really dramatic,' Fred said.

'Imagine "Yeah, Voldemort I've heard of."' George said seriously trying to sound like Bella.

'I don't talk like that!' Bella hissed at him.

'Course not,' he said grinning at her she glared at him, Percy began to read again.

**Even Stan's pimples went white; Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus.**

"**You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"**

"**Sorry," said Bella hastily. "Sorry, I — I forgot —"**

"**Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast…"**

"**So — so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Bella prompted apologetically.**

'I like how you apologise to strangers but just yell at me when I say it,' Ron grumbled.

'Yeah well I know you and can tell you off.' Bella said smugly.

"**Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say… anyway, when little Bella Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo" —**

'That must have been weird, people talking about you to you without realising.' Luna said.

'Yeah it was,' she said smiling at the girl.

**Bella nervously flattened her fringe down again — "all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over.**

"**Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way.** '**Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.**

"**What?" said Bella.**

"**Laughed," **

'Yeah that probably really didn't help,' Hermione said.

'I couldn't help it I think it was the stress and the grief rolled up in one,' Sirius said.

**said Stan. "Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"**

"**If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his slow voice. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you… after what he did…"**

"**They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?" Stan said. "'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?"**

"**Gas explosion," grunted Ernie.**

'Muggles really will believe what they want to,' Bill said.

'Some Muggles believe in this stuff,' Hermione pointed out.

'Yeah but their myths mess with the facts,' Charlie pointed out.

"**An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern? Beats me 'ow 'e did it. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"**

**Ernie suddenly shivered. "Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles."**

'I don't know anyone who likes them,' Mr Weasley said shivering. Everyone paled as every single one of them had met a dementor.

"**Yeah the collywobbles." Laughed the head, Bella looked at it nervously.**

**Stan put the paper away reluctantly, and Bella leaned against the window of the Knight Bus, feeling worse than ever. She couldn't help imagining what Stan might be telling his passengers in a few nights' time.**

"'**Ear about that Bella Potter? Blew up 'er aunt! We 'ad 'er 'ere on the Knight Bus, di'n't we, Ern? She was tryin' to run for it…"**

Everyone started to laugh at her again, only she could think this.

**She, Bella, had broken wizard law just like Sirius Black.**

**Was inflating Aunt Marge bad enough to land her in Azkaban? Bella didn't know anything about the wizard prison, though everyone she'd ever heard speak of it did so in the same fearful tone. Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had spent two months there only last year. Bella wouldn't soon forget the look of terror on Hagrid's face when he had been told where he was going, and Hagrid was one of the bravest people Bella knew.**

Everyone who knew Hagrid well nodded in agreement, Malfoy scoffed earning himself a glare from Bella, Ron, Hermione and Charlie.

**The Knight Bus rolled through the darkness, scattering bushes and wastebaskets, telephone booths and trees, and Bella lay, restless and miserable, on her feather bed. After a while, Stan remembered that Bella had paid for hot chocolate, but poured it all over Bella's pillow when the bus moved abruptly from Anglesea to Aberdeen. One by one, wizards and witches in dressing gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked very pleased to go.**

'Don't blame them,' Bella said pulling a face.

**Finally, Bella was the only passenger left. **

"**Right then, Lavender," said Stan, clapping his hands, "whereabouts in London?"**

"**Diagon Alley," said Bella.**

"**Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then."**

**BANG.**

**They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. Bella sat up and watched buildings and benches squeezing themselves out of the Knight Bus's way. But then right in front of them were two double decor bus. **

"**Ernie two double decor buses up ahead." said the head, "There getting closer Ernie. Ernie there right on the bus!"**

'Does the head tell him where to go?' Neville asked Bella.

'Yeah mostly,' Bella said.

**Ernie pulled a lever to his right side causing the bus to stretch along with the people inside. **

"**Mind your head," the head said then started laughing, "Hey guys, guys why the long faces!" he was cackling again now.**

'Imagine if Fred and George got a hold of one of these,' Bella whispered in Ron's ear, he paled at the thought.

**The sky was getting a little lighter. She would lie low for a couple of hours, go to Gringotts the moment it opened, then set off — where, she didn't know.**

**Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.**

"**Thanks," Bella said to Ern.**

**She jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower her trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement.**

"**Well," said Bella. "Bye then!"**

**But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.**

'Que the minister,' Bella grumbled.

"**There you are, Bella," said a voice.**

**Before Bella could turn, she felt a hand on her shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere!"**

**Bella looked up at the owner of the hand on her shoulder and felt a bucketful of ice cascade into her stomach — she had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.**

'Good running away strategy Bells,' Fred snickered.

'Shut it you,' she snapped.

**Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them.**

"**What didja call Lavender, Minister?" he said excitedly.**

**Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted.**

"**Lavender?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Bella Potter."**

"**I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully.**

'Course you did,' Tonks and Ginny laughed at the same time.

"**Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Lavender is, Ern! She's Bella Potter! I can see 'er scar!"**

"**Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Bella up, but she and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now…"**

**Fudge increased the pressure on Bella's shoulder, and Bella found herself being steered inside the pub.**

'Bet she asks him why she isn't being punished,' George whispered to his twin.

'A sickle?' Fred grinned, they shook hands no one heard the exchange.

**A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.**

"**You've got her, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"**

"**Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Bella.**

'Sure worried then,' Hermione hissed.

'But as soon as the main man is back oh no it has to be different, she's making it up it's rubbish,' Ron snarled.

'You think if Skeeter hadn't mention the scar stuff or the parceltongue he would have believed me?' Bella wondered.

'More of a chance however it was still be a possiblility Cornelius would act the way he has,'

Percy sniffed earning him a glare from everyone but Malfoy and Mrs Weasley who looked close to tears.

**There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Bella's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly.**

"'**Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Lavender?" said Stan,**

'Because she thought she was on the run from the ministry,' snickered Charlie.

'He's still calling her Lavender,' Sirius chuckled.

**beaming at Bella, while Ernie's owlish face peered interestedly over Stan's shoulder.**

"**And a private parlour, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly.**

**"Bye," Bella said miserably to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned Fudge toward the passage that led from the bar.**

"**Bye, Lavender!" called Stan.**

**Fudge marched Bella along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlour. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room.**

"**Sit down, Bella," said Fudge, indicating a chair by the fire.**

**Bella sat down, feeling goose bumps rising up her arms despite the glow of the fire. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Bella.**

"**I am Cornelius Fudge, Bella. The Minister of Magic."**

'No,' said Sirius sarcastically.

'Actually I shouldn't really know who he is I haven't meant to have met him before.' Bella pointed out. Sirius pouted.

**Bella already knew this, of course; she had seen Fudge once before, but as she had been wearing her father's Invisibility Cloak at the time, Fudge wasn't to know that.**

**Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Bella and left the parlour, closing the door behind him.**

"**Well, Bella," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think… but you're safe, and that's what matters."**

'For someone who doesn't want her to know he is making it well known isn't he,' Mr Weasley said frowning.

**Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Bella.**

"**Eat, Bella, you look dead on your feet. Now then… You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done."**

'Can I quote that,' Ron muttered.

'I nearly did, but I kept my temper,' Bella said.

**Fudge smiled at Bella over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favourite niece. Bella, who couldn't believe her ears, opened her mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again.**

"**Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Bella, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."**

'What does that say about her treatment,' Hermione scowled.

**Bella unstuck her throat.**

"**I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," she said, "and I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive."**

'That says even more,' Ginny agreed.

"**Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other — er — very deep down."**

**It didn't occur to Bella to put Fudge right. She was still waiting to hear what was going to happen to her now.**

"**So all that remains," said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your holiday. **

'That was fun,' Bella said grinning.

**I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and…"**

"**Hang on," blurted Bella. "What about my punishment?"**

Fred handed George over a sickle.

George: Thank you

Fred: Shut up lover boy

**Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"**

**"I broke the law!" Bella said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"**

"**Oh, my dear girl, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge,**

'Again the urge to repeat,' Bella growled.

**waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"**

**But this didn't tally at all with Bella's past dealings with the Ministry of Magic.**

"**Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" she told Fudge, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"**

**Unless Bella's eyes were deceiving her, Fudge was suddenly looking awkward.**

"**Circumstances change, Bella… We have to take into account… in the present climate… Surely you don't want to be expelled?"**

**"Of course I don't," said Bella.**

"**Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet,**

'She doesn't want a crumpet,' Charlie said annoyed.

**Bella, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you."**

**Fudge strode out of the parlour and Bella stared after him. There was something extremely odd going on. Why had Fudge been waiting for her at the Leaky Cauldron, if not to punish her for what she'd done? And now Bella came to think of it, surely it wasn't usual for the Minister of Magic himself to get involved in matters of underage magic?**

'It is rather suspicious,' Bill said smiling at her.

**Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper.**

"**Room eleven's free, Bella," said Fudge. "I think you'll be very comfortable just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand… I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me."**

'Again subtle,' Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"**Okay," said Bella slowly, "but why?"**

"**Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no… best we know where you are… I mean…"**

"**Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Bella asked.**

**Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak.**

"**What's that? Oh, you've heard - well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed… and they are angrier than I've ever seen them. Fudge shuddered slightly. "But your safe and that's what matters"**

'And they wonder how you knew about it,' Tonks said rolling my eyes.

"**Why? What's Sirius Black got to do with me?" Bella asked. **

"**Nothing of course." said Fudge slightly too quickly. **

Several people snorted.

**Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak.**

"**Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know… So, I'll say good-bye."**

**He held out his hand and Bella, shaking it, had a sudden idea.**

"**Er — Minister? Can I ask you something?"**

"**Certainly," said Fudge with a smile.**

Bella grumbled about Fudge Remus caught a few word his mouth gaping open as he heard his little cub's vocabulary.

"**Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could —?"**

'You asked the Minister?' George said grinning.

'Badass,' Fred said.

**Fudge was looking uncomfortable.**

"**Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Bella, but as I'm not your parent or guardian —"**

**"But you're the Minister of Magic," said Bella eagerly. "If you gave me permission…"**

"**No, I'm sorry, Bella, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly.**

"**Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't… yes… well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Bella."**

**And with a last smile and shake of Bella's hand, Fudge left the room. Tom now moved forward, beaming at Bella.**

"**If you'll follow me, Miss Potter," he said, "I've already taken your things up…"**

'He is a kind man,' Luna said staring at the book fondly.

**Bella followed Tom up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for her.**

**Inside was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerfully crackling fire and, perched on top of the wardrobe —**

**"Hedwig!" Bella gasped.**

**The snowy owl clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Bella's arm.**

'She's so smart,' Bella said fondly.

**"Very smart owl you've got there," chuckled Tom. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need, Miss Potter, don't hesitate to ask."**

**He gave another bow and left.**

**Bella sat on her bed for a long time, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig. The sky outside the window was changing rapidly from deep, velvety blue to cold, steely grey and then, slowly, to pink shot with gold. Bella could hardly believe that she'd left Privet Drive only a few hours ago, that she wasn't expelled, and that she was now facing two completely Dursley-free weeks.**

"**It's been a very weird night, Hedwig," she yawned.**

**And without even removing her glasses, she slumped back onto her pillows and fell asleep.**

'She's so cute when she does that' said George out loud before he could realise what he had said Fred spoke.

'Yeah her glasses used to be all lopsided' said Fred making it seem like a tease.

'Shut up you two' she said glaring at them. Remus hid his chuckled knowing it wasn't an intentional comment.

George: Thanks

Fred: You owe me

'Right next chapter,'

'I haven't read in a while,' Bella said grabbing the book.

"**The Leaky Cauldron" **Bella read.

_**Sorry I just wanted that head in I love it! Also real life is really getting in the way like ridiculous so it will be hard for me to find time with this and other stories I will try and keep regular but until homework and driving settles down I am going to break down and cry with the work load. Hope to update soon xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

**"The Leaky Cauldron." **Read Bella

**It took Bella several days to get used to her strange new freedom.**

'It was so weird,' she muttered loud enough for Ron, Sirius and Remus to hear.

**Never before had she been able to get up whenever she wanted or eat whatever she fancied. She could even go wherever she pleased, as long as it was in Diagon Alley, and as this long cobbled street was packed with the most fascinating wizarding shops in the world, Bella felt no desire to break her word to Fudge and stray back into the Muggle world.**

'Would you ever live in the Muggle world when your older?' Tonks asked curiously.

'Uh, I dunno haven't really thought about it to be honest,' Bella said, she doubted she'd even survive to graduate Hogwarts never mind buy a house.

**Bella ate breakfast each morning in the Leaky Cauldron, where she liked watching the other guests: funny little witches from the country, up for a day's shopping; **_**vulnerable**_**-looking wizards arguing over the latest article in Transfiguration Today; wild-looking warlocks; raucous dwarfs; and once, what looked suspiciously like a hag, who ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woollen balaclava.**

Everyone chuckled at Bella's excitement.

**After breakfast Bella would go out into the backyard, take out her wand, tap the third brick from the left above the trash bin, and stand back as the archway into Diagon Alley opened in the wall.**

**Bella spent the long sunny days exploring the shops and eating under the brightly coloured umbrellas outside cafes, where her fellow diners were showing one another their purchases ("It's a lunascope, old boy — no more messing around with moon charts, see?")** **or else discussing the case of Sirius Black ("Personally, I won't let any of the children out alone until he's back in Azkaban"). **

'Poor kids,' Sirius muttered.

'Still stuck indoors,' Fred said.

'And will be for a long time,' George said.

'Amen to that,' Tonks said grinning at Sirius.

**Bella didn't have to do her homework under the blankets by flashlight anymore; now she could sit in the bright sunshine outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, finishing all her essays with occasional help from Florean Fortescue himself, who, apart from knowing a great deal about medieval witch burnings, gave Bella free sundaes every half an hour.**

'He is a really nice man,' Bella said smiling.

**Once Bella had refilled her money bag with gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts from her vault at Gringotts, she had to exercise a lot of self-control not to spend the whole lot at once. She had to keep reminding herself that she had five years to go at Hogwarts, and how it would feel to ask the Dursleys for money for spellbooks. She was sorely tempted, too, by the perfect, moving model of the galaxy in a large glass ball, which would have meant she never had to take another Astronomy lesson. But the thing that tested Bella's resolution most appeared in her favourite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, a week after she'd arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.**

**Curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, Bella edged her way inside and squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until she glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom she had ever seen in her life.**

Bella beamed at Sirius who chuckled at her.

"**Just come out — prototype —" a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.**

"**It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Bella, who was swinging off his father's arm.**

"**Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favourites for the World Cup!"**

'I bet they win,' Tonks said.

'Really,' said Remus amused.

'Yep, bet you a galleon,' she said.

'Deal however if Bulgaria are in the final and Krum gets the snitch I get the galleon,' he said.

'Ohh don't know about that,' she winked at him, and to Remus's embarrassment his cheeks tinged.

Bella sparing her uncle started to read again.

Tonks noticed and grinned slightly maybe he did like her after all, maybe she would talk to him later, the next break.

**A large witch in front of Bella moved, and she was able to read the sign next to the broom:**

**** THE FIREBOLT ****

**THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.**

**Price on request… Bella didn't like to think how much gold the Firebolt would cost. She had never wanted anything as much in her whole life — but she had never lost a Quidditch match on her Nimbus Two Thousand, and what was the point in emptying her Gringotts vault for the Firebolt, when she had a very good broom already? Bella didn't ask for the price, but she returned, almost every day after that, just to look at the Firebolt.**

'Why temp yourself,' laughed Charlie, Bella shrugged grinning sheepishly.

**There were, however, things that Bella needed to buy. She went to the Apothecary to replenish her store of potions ingredients, and as her school robes were now several inches too short in the arm and leg, **

'Really,' Ron said in a shocked voice.

Bella growled at her best friend who shrank away from her a little, making Bella roll her eyes. 'When will you learn.' She sighed before reading again.

**she visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and bought new ones. Most important of all, she had to buy her new schoolbooks, which would include those for her two new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.**

**Bella got a surprise as she looked in at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.**

**Bella pulled her booklist out of her pocket and consulted it for the first time. The Monster Book of Monsters was listed as the required book for Care of Magical Creatures.**

**Now Bella understood why Hagrid had said it would come in useful. She felt relieved; she had been wondering whether Hagrid wanted help with some terrifying new pet.**

All of the adults grimaced imagining it.

**As Bella entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying toward her.**

"**Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"**

"**Yes," said Bella, "I need —"**

"**Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, brushing Bella aside.**

'Well that was rude, and he didn't know you needed that book,' Hermione said frowning.

**He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.**

"**Hang on," said Bella quickly, "I've already got one of those."**

"**Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning —"**

'Still,' Hermione sniffed.

**A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart.**

"**Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility — cost a fortune, and we never found them… Well… is there anything else I can help you with?"**

"**Yes," said Bella, looking down her booklist, "I need Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky."**

McGonagall's lips disappeared and Hermione sniffed, causing Bella and Ron to grin.

'You are all about to see rebellious Hermione,' Ron said ducking her hand.

'Hermione, rebellious,' gasped Fred.

'Impossible preposterous,' George gasped.

'So none of you would believe that she answered back frequently?' Bella said as she was just out of arms reach.

Everyone looked at her shocked, Hermione blushed.

'She kept saying Bella was being hunted by the Grim, of course I was going to react,' she said.

"**Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading Bella into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks and Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul.**

"**Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. "Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods — palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails."**

Hermione and McGonagall sniffed again.

**But Bella wasn't listening. Her eyes had fallen on another book, which was among a display on a small table: Death Omens — What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming.**

"**Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what Bella was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."**

'See,' Hermione said looking a little smug.

**But Bella continued to stare at the front cover of the book; it showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. It looked oddly familiar…**

Bella scowled at Sirius who grinned sheepishly.

**The manager pressed Unfogging the Future into Bella's hands.**

**"Anything else?" he said.**

"**Yes," said Bella, tearing her eyes away from the dog's and dazedly consulting her booklist. "Er — I need Intermediate Transfiguration and The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three."**

**Bella emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with her new books under her arms and made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron, hardly noticing where she was going and bumping into several people.**

**She tramped up the stairs to her room, went inside, and tipped her books onto her bed. Somebody had been in to tidy; the windows were open and sun was pouring inside. Bella could hear the buses rolling by in the unseen Muggle street behind her and the sound of the invisible crowd below in Diagon Alley. She caught sight of herself in the mirror over the basin.**

"**It can't have been a death omen," she told her reflection defiantly. "I was panicking when I saw that thing in Magnolia Crescent… It was probably just a stray dog…"**

'Or a your dogfather,' Tonks said helpfully.

Sirius pouted making both Bella and Tonks laugh.

**She raised her hand automatically and tried to make her hair lie flat.**

"**You're fighting a losing battle there, dear," said her mirror in a wheezy voice.**

The weasleys started to laugh.

'Even a mirror knows it,' wheezed Charlie.

'Shut up,' Bella said scowling at them all trying to flatten it again.

**As the days slipped by, Bella started looking wherever she went for a sign of Ron or Hermione. Plenty of Hogwarts students were arriving in Diagon Alley now, with the start of term so near. Bella met Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, her fellow Gryffindors, in Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they too were ogling the Firebolt; she also ran into Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, forgetful boy, outside Flourish and Blotts. Bella didn't stop to chat;**

'Why,' Hermione said scowling. Neville blushed thinking he may know the reason.

**Neville appeared to have mislaid his booklist and was being told off by his very formidable-looking grandmother. **

Neville blushed deeper. To save him more embarrassment Bella read on.

**Bella woke on the last day of the holidays, thinking that she would at least meet Ron and Hermione tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express. She got up, dressed, went for a last look at the Firebolt, and was just wondering where she'd have lunch, when someone yelled her name and she turned.**

"**Bella! BELLA!"**

**They were there, both of them, sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour — Ron looking incredibly freckly, Hermione very brown, both waving frantically at her.**

'Your tan was awesome,' Ginny sighed.

'Yeah but you looked good as well,' Hermione said to her younger friend.

"**Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Bella as he sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and —"**

"**I got all my school stuff last week," Bella explained. "And how come you knew I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"**

"**Dad," said Ron simply.**

**Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would of course have heard the whole story of what had happened to Aunt Marge.**

"**Did you really blow up your aunt, Bella?" said Hermione in a very serious voice.**

"**I didn't mean to blow her up, I just... lost control." Bella admitted.**

"**Brilliant" said Ron grinning. **

Hermione, Mrs Weasley and McGonagall scowled at him.

"**Honestly Ron, it's not funny!" Hermione snapped, "Bella was lucky not to be expelled."**

"**I think I was lucky not to have been arrested, actually." she said. **

Sirius laughed.

"**I still think it's brilliant." Ron chortled, Bella looked at Ron. **

**"Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"**

"**Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Bella Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"**

**Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."**

"**Excellent!" said Bella happily. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"**

"**Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books —" He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."**

"**What's all that, Hermione?" Bella asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.**

"**Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I," said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies —"**

'You took Muggle Stuides,' Bill said looking at her oddly.

'Why?' Charlie said with the same expression on his face.

"**What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at Bella. "You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"**

"**But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," said Hermione earnestly.**

'Hermione,' Sirius said shaking his head. 'I think your mad but I am glad you did,'

'I'm glad I did too.'

"**Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Bella, while Ron sniggered. Hermione ignored them.**

"**I've still got ten Galleons," she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."**

"**How about a nice book? said Ron innocently.**

Several people sniggered, Hermione just ignore them.

"**No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Bella's got Hedwig and you've got Errol —"**

**"I haven't," said Ron. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him."**

Everyone who knew glared. Yeah, Egypt didn't agree with him, Bella thought.

**Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.**

Bella groaned

'What?' asked Tonks

'You two fight over that bit of vermin all the time this year, it's going to be mentioned all the time.'

"**There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Bella, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."**

**So they paid for their ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie.**

**There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Bella, Ron, and Hermione waited, examining the cages.**

**A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every colour, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-coloured furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.**

**The double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.**

"**It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off-colour ever since I brought him back from Egypt."**

"**Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.**

**Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better took.**

**Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was secondhand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.**

"**Hm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"**

'33,' growled Remus and Sirius quietly.

"**Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."**

"**What powers does he have?" said the witch,**

'Being a stinking coward,' Ron growled under this breath.

**examining Scabbers closely.**

"**Er —" The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly.**

"**He's been through the mill, this one," she said.**

"**He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively.**

"**An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch. "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these —"**

**She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. Ron muttered, "Show-offs."**

"**Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.**

"**Okay," said Ron. "How much — OUCH!"**

**Ron buckled as something huge and orange**

Bella cheered.

**came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.**

"**NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.**

"**Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Bella followed.**

'Bloody git,' Ron muttered glaring at the floor.

**It took them nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head.**

"**What was that?"**

"**It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," said Bella.**

"**Where's Hermione?"**

"**Probably getting her owl."**

**They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.**

Hermione smiled fondly at the thought of her cat.

"**You bought that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.**

"**He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.**

**That was a matter of opinion, thought Bella. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall.**

Bella hid behind Sirius, so Hermione couldn'thit her.

'Very brave,' Charlie laughed, 'Come on, you're a Gryffindor.'

'I could have gone in any house I am showing my Ravenclaw side and staying away from Hermione.' Bella said

'Or your Slytherin,' said Snape slyly.

'Professor I don't see that as an insult its only death eaters to be I dislike not the whole house.' Bella said calmly.

**Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.**

"**Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron.**

"**He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione.**

"**And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"**

"**That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."**

'He probably didn't want them,' Bella said, thinking of the cats nature.

"**Wonder why," said Ron sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.**

**They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet.**

"**Bella!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"**

**"Fine, thanks," said Bella as she, Ron, and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley with their shopping.**

**Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and Bella saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him.**

"**They still haven't caught him, then?" she asked.**

"**No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."**

"**Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money —"**

"**Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained.**

Mr Weasley smiled at her, Bella grinned back sheepishly.

**"Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."**

**At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts; the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasleys' youngest child and only girl, Ginny.**

**Ginny, who had always seen Bella as a sort of hero, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw her, perhaps because she had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts. She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at her.**

Ginny blushed as she remembered, Bella winked at her.

**Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Bella had never met**

Percy felt his neck and face burn. While his siblings sneered or snickered at him.

**and said, "Isabella. How nice to see you."**

"**Hello, Percy," said Bella, trying not to laugh.**

"**I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor.**

"**Very well, thanks and just call me Bel —"**

"**Isabella!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old girl —"**

Sirius and Remus chuckled at his behaviour knowing George would follow.

"**Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Bella's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."**

**Percy scowled.**

"**That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you —"**

"**I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Bella, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.**

'Doesn't deserve it,' Ginny muttered under his breath.

"**And last," Fred muttered under his breath.**

"**I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."**

"**What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."**

**Ginny giggled.**

"**You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. **

'Yeah, cause you're doing a brilliant job,' Ginny snapped at him.

**"I'm going up to change for dinner…"**

**He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.**

"**We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Bella. "But Mum spotted us."**

"**How was it?" she asked smiling. **

"**Brilliant," said Ron, "Full of old mummy's and stuff." **

"**You know the Egyptians used to worship cats" said Hermione glaring at Ron. **

Everyone snickered at the two when were they going to realise they liked each other.

"**Yeah, along with the Dung beetle." Ron said. **

**Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlour, and the seven Weasleys, Bella, and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses.**

'Five?' said Tonks.

'Starter, soup, fish, main, dessert.' Ron said.

"**How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.**

'And how would you know?' said Ron 'You always get treacle tart?'

'I stole some of George's,' she laughed.

'Oi!' said George teasingly. 'I thought mine was smaller than his!' Bella giggled, George's grin was wider, he loved her laugh; it was one of his favourite things about her, though he heard it less and less these days.

"**The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.**

**Everyone looked up at him.**

"**Why?" said Percy curiously.**

"**It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them—"**

"— **for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.**

**Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.**

"**Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.**

"**Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favour…"**

**His voice was casual, but Bella couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.**

"You're very observant," Mr Weasley said smiling as Bella blushed this time around.

'Sorry,' she mumbled.

**"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realise how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground… You are all packed, aren't you?"**

"**Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. **

'I think only a few people in this group can use that,' said Fred

'And you're not one of them.' said George, Percy scowled at his brothers

'Who can?' said Bill trying not to look to amused, 'and why?'

'Sirius, for being in Azkaban,' said Fred

'Mad eye, cause he's mad eye,' said George

'Remus,' said Bella, 'cause he had known Sirius nearly his whole life,' Bella smirked, 'and spent twelve years thinking he was the last ma – person in his group.' She had nearly said Marauder the twins still didn't know.

'Dumbledore, cause he's been in about three wars' said George,

'Minnie cause she has had the marauders, Sirius, and us in her house for 7 years each time.' Fred said.

Severus, thought Dumbledore, for losing the love of his life,

'And Bella, for being Bella.' George said in a finishing tone.

'I do not have the right to that voice!' she said hotly, 'and aren't we getting a little off topic here?'

'Ten years with the Dursley and I think we have only had one happy chapter in the whole reading and that was mostly detail of our house! No wait the beginning of that you were escaping the Durlseys.' said Charlie looking amused at Bella's reddening cheeks.

**"He's dumped them on my bed."**

"**You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.**

**After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to Bella.**

**She had just closed and locked her own trunk when she heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on.**

**The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting.**

"**It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing —"**

"**I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back.**

"**What's up?" said Bella.**

"**My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Bella.**

"**So's Scabbers's Rat Tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar —"**

"**You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy.**

Percy blushed again not even trying to look dignified.

"**I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Bella said to Ron, and she went downstairs.**

**Bella was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when she heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlour.**

Mrs Weasley sighed.

**A second later, she recognised them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys'. She hesitated, not wanting them to know she'd heard them arguing, when the sound of her own name made her stop, then move closer to the parlour door.**

Bella smiled sheepishly at Mr and Mrs Weasley who were shaking their heads fondly, Mrs Weasley scowled at her in the same manner.

"… **makes no sense not to tell her," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Bella's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Bella like a child. She's thirteen years old and —"**

"**Arthur, the truth would terrify her!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Bella back to school with that hanging over her? For heaven's sake, she's happy not knowing!"**

'Now where does this sound familiar?' said Fred

'Maybe it's happening now?' suggested George.

"**I don't want to make her miserable, I want to put her on her guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Bella and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves — they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But Bella mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to her that night she ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked her up, I'm prepared to bet she would have been dead before the Ministry found her."**

'You are on Arthur,' said Sirius grinning, Mr Weasley chuckled at Sirius.

"**But she's not dead, she's fine, so what's the point —"**

"**Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad,**

'I have to agree there,' said Remus.

'Is this pick on Sirius day.'

'No, but this is pick on Sirius chapter.' Bella grinned at him.

**and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after —"**

'Wrong!' sang Sirius.

"**But Bella will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."**

"**We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."**

"**But no one's really sure that Black's after Bella —"**

**There was a thud on wood, and Bella was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.**

"**Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'At Hogwarts… At Hogwarts.'**

'That does sound bad,' Sirius admitted.

**Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Bella dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Bella will bring You-Know-Who back to power.**

**Black lost everything the night Bella stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"**

**There was a silence. Bella leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more.**

"**Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Bella at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"**

"**Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."**

"**Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"**

"**Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that… but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."**

**"If they save Bella —"**

Bella snorted.

"– **then I will never say another word against them," said Mr. Weasley wearily.**

'You can say whatever you want against them, Mr Weasley,' Bella said 'they did the opposite.'

**"It's late, Molly, we'd better go up…"**

**Bella heard chairs move. As quietly as she could, she hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlour door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told her that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.**

**The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Bella waited until she heard Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle.**

**Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.**

"**We've got it," Fred whispered to Bella. "We've been improving it."**

**The badge now read Bighead Boy.**

**Bella forced a laugh,**

'Wondered why you sounded odd at the time,' George said, Bella smiled at him.

**went to give Ron the rat tonic, then shut herself in her room and lay down on her bed.**

**So Sirius Black was after her.**

**This explained everything. Fudge had been lenient with her because he was so relieved to find her alive. He'd made Bella promise to stay in Diagon Alley where there were plenty of wizards to keep an eye on her. And he was sending two Ministry cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasleys could look after Bella until she was on the train.**

**Bella lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why she didn't feel more scared.**

'I remembered you a little I think, more than just your name obviously.' Said Bella smiling up at Sirius, Sirius looked back at the beautiful green eyes of his goddaughter.

**Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley obviously thought Bella would be panic-stricken if she knew the truth. But Bella happened to agree wholeheartedly with Mrs. Weasley that the safest place on earth was wherever Albus Dumbledore happened to be. Didn't people always say that Dumbledore was the only person Lord Voldemort had ever been afraid of? Surely Black, as Voldemort's right-hand man, would be just as frightened of him?**

'Nice logic,' said McGonagall giving Bella a smile.

**And then there were these Azkaban guards everyone kept talking about. They seemed to scare most people senseless, and if they were stationed all around the school, Black's chances of getting inside seemed very remote.**

**No, all in all, the thing that bothered Bella most was the fact that her chances of visiting Hogsmeade now looked like zero.**

Nearly everyone groaned. She smiled at them sheepishly.

**Nobody would want Bella to leave the safety of the castle until Black was caught; in fact, Bella suspected her every move would be carefully watched until the danger had passed.**

**She scowled at the dark ceiling. Did they think she couldn't look after herself? She'd escaped Lord Voldemort three times; she wasn't completely useless…**

'You wouldn't think she was thirteen would you,' Tonks said. 'I can do this I can handle the worlds most dangerous murderer and I wasn't even born when he was first at large,'

Bella blushed and continued to read.

**Unbidden, the image of the beast in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent crossed her mind. What to do when you know the worst is coming…**

**"I'm not going to be murdered," Bella said out loud.**

"**That's the spirit, dear," said her mirror sleepily.**

'Ok that's it who's next?' Bella said holding out the book.

'I will," said Charlie taking the book from her.

"**The Dementor"**


	5. The Dementor

**"The Dementor" **read Charlie.

Bella groaned, the others who were in the carriage, looked sympathetic.

**Tom woke Bella the next morning with his usual toothless grin and a cup of tea.**

'That's nice of him,' Tonks said.

'I'd rather it was a female maid,' said Remus frowning, Sirius, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Arthur all agreed.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at Charlie as though to say keep reading.

**Bella got dressed and was just persuading a disgruntled Hedwig to get back into her cage when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable.**

"**The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy…"**

**"I've got something to tell you," Bella began, but they were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again.**

**They headed down to breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow then Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly. She wondered if Hermione would tell her later.**

The boys gagged. Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Ginny and Bella went all giggly (Hermione had told Bella later.)

The boys especially Ron and Neville looked at Bella in horror.

'You're one of them,' Fred said dramatically, pointing at the girls in the room.

Bella rolled her eyes. 'Well last time I checked,' she said.

'But in the dorm,' Ron said. 'You – '

'Ron, I may be fairly tom boyish but I assure you I am still a girl, I can just get on with both sides, get both jokes. The girls and the boys.'

The girls pulled a face.

'You mean you find the dirty and sexist jokes funny?' Hermione said scowling.

'I know their only jokes Hermione.' Bella said. 'They don't think that way there are just olden day sterotypes, besides most of them make me think of Aunt Petunia.' She said snickering.

"**What were you saying?" Ron asked Bella as they sat down.**

"**Later," Bella muttered as Percy stormed in.**

**Bella had no chance to speak to Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.**

"**It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."**

'Bet Ron loved that,' said the twins.

"**You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"**

The twins snickered, Bella rolled her eyes at them.

'I'd watch it,' said Fred. 'Your due a punishment,' he said gesturing to George who grinned patting his lap. Bella looked at them with an eyebrow raised. Then shook her head with a chuckle, George's heart thumped that bit faster.

**He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.**

'Let him eat him,' Bella growled, flexing her right arm a little.

**Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.**

"**They're here," he said. "Bella, come on."**

'Slightly obvious there Arthur.' Growled Mad eye, Mr Weasley went pink.

**Mr. Weasley marched Bella across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.**

"**In you get, Bella," said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street.**

A couple of people snorted at that.

**Bella got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Hermione, Ron, and, to Ron's disgust, Percy.**

**The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful compared with Bella's trip on the Knight Bus. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary. Though Bella noticed that they could slide through gaps that Uncle Vernon's new company car certainly couldn't have managed. **

'There is thing,' said Fred excitedly.

'It's dead good,' George added.

'It's called magic,' Fred said slowly.

'No!' Bella gasped dramatically, the two of them grinned at her then winked.

Charlie read on getting bored with the twins.

**They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.**

**Mr. Weasley kept close to Bella's elbow all the way into the station.**

'That was discreet.' Laughed Tonks,

"**Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Bella."**

All the kids started laughing, how could they have missed this?

**Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Bella's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Bella, he leaned casually against the barrier. Bella imitated him.**

The Weasley's snorted, thinking of all the things they had missed that day.

**In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.**

**Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Bella. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.**

'We had,' said Ginny, Malfoy sneered he never ran at the barrier.

"**Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again.**

If book Percy was pink, present Percy was beetroot.

**Ginny caught Bella's eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter** **as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.**

Percy blush again keeping his head down as his siblings sniggered.

**Once the remaining Weasleys and Hermione had joined them, Bella and Mr. Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.**

**Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione, and finally Bella. She was embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave her an extra hug.**

Bella flushed redder than ever, hiding in her hair and leaning slightly toward Sirius for extra hiding measures, the twins were wise enough not to say anything.

"**Do take care, won't you Bella?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron… no, they're not corned beef… Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear…"**

"**Bella," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "come over here for a moment."**

'So he told you anyway,' Sirius said relieved.

'You know he is talking about you,' Bella pointed out.

'Yes but if I had actually been dangerous I am glad that you were on your guard,'

Bella rolled her eyes.

**He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Bella followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley.**

"**There's something I've got to tell you before you leave —" said Mr. Weasley in a tense voice.**

"**It's all right, Mr. Weasley," said Bella, "I already know."**

"**You know? How could you know?"**

"**I — er — I heard you and Mrs. Wesley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing," Bella added quickly. "Sorry —"**

"**That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr. Weasley looking anxious.**

'Ah she's made of strong stuff this kid,' Mad eye said watching Bella closely. Bella flushed at the praise.

"**No — honestly it's okay. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and I know what's going on."**

'The voice of reason,' Bill said rolling his eyes.

'Exactly,' Bella said beaming at him. Man she's cute, George thought trying not to drool at her.

"**Bella, you must be scared — "**

"**I'm not," said Bella sincerely. "Really," she added, because Mr. Weasley was looking disbelieving. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Lord Voldemort, can he?"**

'Good logic Potter,' McGonagall said, she reminded herself to keep a tab of how many points she needed to add when they returned to Hogwarts. The points back from first

**Mr. Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it.**

"**Bella, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but –"**

"**Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"**

"**She's coming Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Bella and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, "Listen, I want you to give me your word —"**

" — **that I'll be a good girl and stay in the castle?" said Bella gloomily.**

Everyone chuckled.

"**Not entirely," said Mr. Weasley, who looked more serious than Bella had ever seen him. "Bella, swear to me you won't go looking for Black."**

**Bella stared, "What!"**

**There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.**

**"Promise me, Bella," said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens —"**

"**Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" said Bella blankly.**

'With you,' said Hermione darkly 'You always have to make sure.'

Bella huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Making her two best friends laugh.

'See? She can't even deny it – Ouch –.' Ron laughed, she whacked his chest.

"**Swear to me that whatever you might hear —"**

"**Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley.**

**Steam was billowing from the train it had started to move. Bella ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let her on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.**

"**I need to talk to you in private," Bella muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed.**

The two smiled glad she trusted them so much.

"**Go away, Ginny," said Ron.**

'Even though I understand now it's still rude,' Ginny huffed.

"**Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.**

**Bella, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.**

**This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window.**

'Wonder who that is,' Fred said pretending to be curious.

'I don't know, mystery,' George said, Remus chuckled at them.

**Bella, Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.**

**The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey. He seemed oddly familiar to Bella,**

Remus couldn't help but grin.

**she couldn't understand why, but he made her think of the time when she and Dudley were five and she wanted a wolf stuffed toy.**

Remus beamed at her excitedly, she smiled back.

'I wanted this black dog for some reason too,' she said grinning at Sirius, then she laughed.

'What?' he said.

'There was a rat toy and when Aunt Petunia wasn't looking, I threw it on the floor.' she laughed bitterly.

'Actually, you always did act up when Peter was around, whenever he held you, you used to cry.' Remus said thoughtfully, Bella embarrassed at the idea of Remus and Sirius cooing her as a baby, blushed and hid in her hair.

**She stared at him. **

"**Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.**

Remus chuckled again at that.

"**Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered Hermione at once.**

**"How'd you know that?"**

"**It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.**

Remus sighed.

'People are predigest gits,' Bella grumbled.

'Amen,' said all the Weasley children.

"**Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.**

**"That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts."**

**Bella, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumours that the job was jinxed.**

Dumbledore sighed, everyone took that as a yes and that he knew why.

"**Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?**

**Anyway…" he turned to Bella, "what were you going to tell us?"**

"**What? Oh yeah." She said tearing her eyes away from the man. **

**Bella explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given her. When she'd finished, Hermione had her hands over her mouth. Whereas Ron looked thunderstruck then said "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"**

'Yes I have, muhahaha!' said Sirius in a villain voice, grabbing his goddaughter around the waist and neck (gently) 'Don't come any closer.' He said.

'Let go off me! You stupid mutt!' Bella laughed, not even bothering to struggle.

'Aren't you afraid of my devotion to the dark lord?' he said in a mock hurt voice.

'Terrified,' said Bella sarcastically. 'Stop! Help! Save me!' she said in a monotone voice. Sirius let her go.

'You're no fun,' he pouted making her laugh.

**Hermione finally lowered her hands to say, Oh, Bella… you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Bella…"**

Bella scowled at her friend who shot her a look that resembled McGonagall when she told of younger students.

**"I don't go looking for trouble," said Bella, nettled. "Trouble usually finds me."**

"**How thick would Bella have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill her?" said Ron shakily.**

'You'll be surprised,' Ron muttered thinking about Christmas.

**They were taking the news worse than Bella had expected. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than she was.**

'I grew up hearing about him,' Ron said.

"**No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."**

"**But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too…"**

"**Sure..." said Ron slowly, "except... no one's broken out of Azkaban before... and he's a murderous raving lunatic."**

Everyone but Snape, Moody and Malfoy laughed, now they knew she wasn't in any danger from Sirius.

'Very comforting Ron,' said Ginny laughing.

'That'll make her feel safe,' laughed Neville.

"**Thanks Ron." Bella said sarcastically. **

'No problem,' said Ron grinning.

"**What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly.**

**A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.**

"**It's coming from your trunk, Bella," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Bella's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.**

"**Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.**

"**Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Bella."**

"**Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.**

His siblings snickered.

"**No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Bella's present to her?"**

"**Actually, Bella maybe you should carry that with you all the time. I mean it can't hurt given –"**

"**Sirius Black is trying to kill me," Bella finished for him, sighing. "Yeah your right it couldn't hurt. Give us a clue to if he is around, or maybe he's smell'll do that, I mean he's lived in those robes for –"**

Sirius chuckled as Mrs Weasley said.

'Isabella Potter that was not funny!' McGonagall was giving her stern glare too.

"**Isabella Potter this is not funny!" Hermione hissed.**

The look on their mother's face was the only thing stopping the twins from laughing.

"**Stick it back in the trunk," Bella advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, and distracting Hermione, "or it'll wake him up."**

**She nodded toward Professor Lupin. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it. Bella looked at Lupin again, trying to think where she'd seen him before? Had he been one of the people who came up to her? Before Bella knew who she was? She didn't think so, she remembered them well at the time it had been very odd for people to recognise her... **

'Does it stress you out a lot,' said Remus smiling.

'Not exactly, saves me from what the other girls are thinking anyway,' she said with a mischievous grin on her face. This caused Sirius to grin and McGonagall to groan.

'I remember that look!' They said in different tones, Ginny and Hermione went bright red, Luna went a little pink.

'What's going on?' asked Remus looking at the blushing girls.

'You'll see,' said Bella grinning wider, actually hoping for a certain part of her life to be read out, when the girls of Gryffindor tower had forced her to join one of their "Professor Lupin is so fit" talks. Hermione and Ginny had their fingers crossed chanting, please don't be in here, please don't be in here, in their heads.

**"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, Bella could see him sitting back down out of the corner of her eye.**

"**They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."**

**"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain —"**

"**Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way. "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"**

'Typical Ron,' laughed Ginny.

"**What's that?" said Hermione.**

"**It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything… Pepper Imps — they make you smoke at the mouth — and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next–"**

"**But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain —"**

Remus half snorted half sighed, Bella leaned over and patted his knee.

"– **and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.**

Some of this other family members were sniggering now.

**Hermione looked around at Bella.**

"**Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade? Bella?"**

"**Huh, what?" she said looking away from Professor Lupin again. **

Remus smiled at herm she smiled back.

"**I said it'll be nice to explore Hogsmeade wont it?"**

"'**Spect it will," said Bella heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."**

"**What d'you mean?" said Ron.**

"**I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."**

**Ron looked horrified.**

**"You're not allowed to come? But — no way — McGonagall or someone will give you permission —"**

**Bella gave a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was very strict.**

"– **or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle —"**

"**Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Bella should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose —"**

"**Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask of permission," said Bella bitterly.**

"**But if we're with her," said Ron spiritedly to Hermione. "Black wouldn't dare —"**

"**Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," snapped Hermione. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Bella just because we're there?"**

**She was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke.**

**"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away.**

"**Get out of it!"**

"**Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.**

**Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.**

'Yep he's faking,' laughed Sirius 'Remus always sleeps with his mouth closed.'

**The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket.**

'Smart cat,' Bella said.

**At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.**

"**D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."**

**Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.**

"**Er — Professor?" she said. "Excuse me — Professor?"**

**He didn't move.**

"**Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."**

"**I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean — he hasn't died, has he?"**

'Surely I didn't look that bad,' Remus said.

'Nah, just Ron being Ron,' Bella said, causing her best friend to huff.

"**No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Bella passed her.**

**He might not be very good company,** **but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favourite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.**

Malfoy tinged pink when he saw the look his godfather give him.

Potter always comes and taunts you does she, Snape thought watching his godson.

**Draco Malfoy and Bella had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed, sneering face, was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Bella played on the Gryffindor team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and muscley; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms.**

"**Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel."**

**Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.**

"**I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"**

The Weasleys growled at him, he looked embarrassed as the people he was insulting where sitting five people away from him.

**Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort.**

"**Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.**

"**New teacher," said Bella, who got to her feet, too, in case she needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"**

**Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.**

"**C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.**

**Bella and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.**

"**I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —"**

**Ron made a violent gesture in midair.**

"**Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful…"**

**But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.**

**The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.**

'So what did you eavesdrop on then Remus?' Sirius chuckled.

'The stuff they have said in the book obviously.' Remus grinned. 'About Lockhart and how he was recovering... er, what they thought there new lessons were going to be like, er, they mentioned Bella's dorm situation, Hermione complained about Lavender and Parvati using her as a Barbie doll, then she had to explain Barbie to Ron. Just normal thirteen year old things really. However they never once said Hermione's name I was so curious and it wasn't said till… later.' He said thinking about when Ginny entered the compartment.

"**We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.**

**The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.**

Everyone who was on the train paled, remembering.

"**Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"**

"**We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.**

"**So why're we stopping?"**

**The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.**

**Bella, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.**

'They should keep their door locked from the inside and with magic,' Bill said.

**The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.**

"**What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Bella.**

"**Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"**

**Bella felt her way back to her seat.**

**"D'you think we've broken down?"**

'It can't its magic.' Bill said. 'It can be stopped but it can't break down.'

"**Dunno…"**

**There was a squeaking sound, and Bella saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.**

"**There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…"**

People shuddered remembering the feeling near a dementor.

**The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Bella's legs.**

Neville blushed giving away who it was to the others.

"**Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry —"**

**"Hullo, Neville," said Bella, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.**

"**Bella? Is that you? What's happening?"**

"**No idea! Sit down —"**

**There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.**

People winced sympathetically.

"**I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Bella felt Hermione pass her, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.**

"**Who's that?"**

"**Who's that?"**

"**Ginny?"**

"**Hermione?"**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**I was looking for Ron —"**

"**Come in and sit down —"**

"**Not here!" said Bella hurriedly. "I'm here!"**

"**Ouch!" said Neville.**

"**Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.**

**Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last.**

**Bella could hear movements in his corner.**

**None of them spoke.**

**There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames.**

'That was so cool,' Ron said grinning at him.

**They illuminated his tired, grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.**

"**Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.**

**But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.**

**Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Bella's eyes darted downward, and what she saw made her stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…**

**But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Bella's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.**

**And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.**

**An intense cold swept over them all. Bella felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart…**

'That is too accurate description of what it feels like.' Mr Weasley said as everyone went pale.

**Bella's eyes rolled up into her head. She couldn't see. She was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in her ears as though of water. She was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder…**

**And then, from far away, she heard screaming,**

Bella sighed, Remus, Ron and Hermione looked at her sympathetically.

**terrible, terrified, pleading screams. She wanted to help whoever it was, she tried to move her arms, but couldn't… a thick white fog was swirling around her, inside her —**

"**Bella! Bella! Are you all right?"**

**Someone was slapping her face.**

'Sorry,' Hermione said

'It's fine,' she laughed.

**"W-what?"**

**Bella opened her eyes; there were lanterns above her, and the floor was shaking — the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. She seemed to have slid out of her seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to her, and above them she could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching.**

'That must have been a nice for you Remus,' Bella said sarcastically, 'first time you'd seen me in twelve years and I am fitting on the floor.'

Remus smiled sadly, he had been horrified and had wondered what the _hell_, had happened to her to make her collapse like that. The shock of how much she look like James, even the photo the year before really didn't give it any justice. To see her in so much... well it wasn't exactly danger, but... so ill and vulnerable.

'Oh yeah,' said Ron. 'I mean we were kind of used to stuff like that, but Remus. Last time he saw her –'

'Was when, she was a 14 month old baby, pulling her father's glasses of his face.' Remus said. Sirius, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Mad eye chuckled remembering when she did that in front of them. Bella grinned at the information.

'She used to do that all the time.' McGonagall said smiling.

'She took everyone's off,' said Mad eye. 'James, Albus,' Bella blushed slightly. 'Minerva.' He chuckled again, Bella went a little darker.

'Giving us a hint she was blind maybe.' Sirius laughed earning a whack on the back of the head of his goddaughter.

'Only kid I have ever seen; who did cry when they saw my face.' Moody growled.

'Oh I remember that,' Remus said. 'We were all waiting for the screams and just looked up at you in fascination.'

'Nearly got my eye, once, sneaky little devil,' Moody said smiling, the magic eye whizzing around in its socket.

'I tried to pull your eye out.' Bella asked feeling happy, yet embarrassed.

'Yes,' he grunted, though he had a smile on his face, which turned to a grin.

'Remember the first time I saw you Tonks,' he said Tonks went a bright shade of red.

'I believe she ran screaming, clutching to her big cousin saying "Siwi I'm scawed!"' Sirius had to duck as Tonks threw her shoe at him. He laughed his bark like laugh.

Everyone joined in.

**Bella felt very sick; when she put up her hand to push her glasses back on, she felt cold sweat on her face.**

**Ron and Hermione heaved her back onto her seat.**

"**Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.**

"**Yeah," said Bella, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?"**

"**No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.**

**Bella looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at her, both very pale.**

'What did you see Nev?' Bella asked quietly.

'Mum and dad, when I go to see them,' he said.

'Chamber,' Ginny answered.

'Aragog,' said Ron.

'You unconscious in Dumbledore's arms,' whimpered Hermione.

'So what was your boggart McGonagall?' Bella said her eyes narrowed. Hermione looked down.

'No, it was Sirius Black with you dead and bloody at his feet.' She whispered.

'Oh Hermione,' Bella said hugging the other girl, who hugged her back fiercely.

**"But I heard a women screaming —"**

**A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.**

**"Here," he said to Bella, handing her a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."**

**Bella took the chocolate but didn't eat it.**

"**What was that thing?" she asked Lupin.**

"**A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."**

**Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.**

"**Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"**

'Letting them talk,' McGonagall said approvingly.

**He strolled past Bella and disappeared into the corridor.**

"**Are you sure you're okay, Bella?" said Hermione, watching Bella anxiously.**

"**I don't get it… what happened?" said Bella, pulling the hair from her face, wiping more sweat off her face as she did so.**

"**Well — that thing — the Dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) — and you — you —"**

"**I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching —"**

'It was awful to watch,' Neville said.

"**And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…"**

"**It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"**

**"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"**

**Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Bella felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.**

"**But didn't any of you — fall off your seats?" said Bella awkwardly.**

"**No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Bella again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though…"**

**Bella didn't understand. She felt weak and shivery, as though she were recovering from a bad bout of flu; she also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had she gone to pieces like that, when no one else had?**

Several people went to open their mouths.

'Remus explains later,' Bella said.

**At that moment Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile,**

'Reminded me of Lily a little bit then, not eating something from someone she is unsure from,' Remus said the small smile returning. Bella beamed at him.

**"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…"**

**Bella took a bite and to her great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of her fingers and toes.**

"**We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Bella?"**

**Bella didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew her name, his voice was oddly familiar too.**

'I used to read to you the most,' said Remus beaming happily and proudly, he couldn't even believe that she remembered that much. 'Well, between me, Sirius and Peter who is going to read the most to you.' he chuckled.

"**Fine," she muttered, embarrassed.**

**They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.**

"**Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Bella, Ron, and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.**

"**All right, you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Bella, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Bella could only assume, by an invisible horse,**

'Don't stay invisible for long,' she muttered darkly. Sirius squeezed her shoulder.

**because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.**

**The coach smelled faintly of mould and straw. Bella felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. Ron and Hermione kept looking at her sideways, as though frightened she might collapse again.**

'You two have got to learn to be subtle,' Bella said. 'I mean it isn't like you haven't had enough practice.'

Hermione scowled at her.

**As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Bella saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf her again; she leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed her eyes. **

**They had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out.**

**As Bella stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in her ear.**

"**You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"**

Malfoy hid as Weasleys glared at him.

'You came flying into our compartment you sneaky little git,' Fred snarled at him.

**Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Bella's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously. Bella still felt dizzy, but there was no way she was going to faint in front of Malfoy!**

**"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.**

"**Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"**

"**Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.**

**Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no — er —Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.**

**Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the three of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.**

**The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Bella followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"**

**Bella and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. Bella fought her way over to her with a feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making her feel she must have done something wrong.**

'Because often you have,' she said to her student, Bella grinned sheepishly.

**"There's no need to look so worried — I just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along there, Weasley."**

**Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Bella and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.**

**Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Bella and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter."**

'In that moment I hated you so much,' she grumbled to Remus who gave a small chuckle.

**Before Bella could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.**

**Bella felt herself going red in the face. It was bad enough that she'd passed out, or whatever she had done, without everyone making all this fuss.**

"**I'm fine," she said, "I don't need anything —"**

"**Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at her. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"**

"**It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.**

**They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.**

"**Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Bella's hair and feeling her forehead. "She won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, she's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate —"**

'Bet that hit a nerve,' said Fred, as everyone laughed at someone calling Bella delicate in front of her. If it wasn't Pomfrey they would be skinned alive. Even Dumbledore would be a gonner.

"**I'm not delicate!" said Bella crossly.**

"**Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking her pulse.**

"**What does she need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should she perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"**

"**I'm fine!" said Bella, jumping up. The thought of what Draco Malfoy would say if she had to go to the hospital wing was torture.**

'That is not the reason you shouldn't go to the hospital wing,' barked McGonagall.

"**Well, she should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Bella's eyes.**

"**I've already had some," said Bella. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us."**

"**Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"**

"**Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.**

"**Yes," said Bella.**

"**Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."**

**Bella went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. She had to wait only a few minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.**

**It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.**

"**Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"**

'You haven't seen one other than your own yet have you,' Tonks said.

'This year and last,' Bella said.

**New students at Hogwarts were sorted into Houses by trying on the Sorting Hat, which shouted out the House they were best suited to (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin). Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Bella and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Bella. Had the story of her collapsing in front of the Dementor travelled that fast?**

**She and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron, who had saved them seats.**

"**What was all that about?" he muttered to Bella.**

**Bella started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and she broke off.**

Dumbledore smiled at her his eyes twinkling.

**Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but that wasn't why Bella respected him. You couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore, and as Bella watched him beaming around at the students, she felt really calm for the first time since the Dementor had entered the train compartment.**

Dumbledore felt glad he could help her even without even trying.

"**Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious,**

Sirius laughed.

'What?' said Remus

'Well it'll be about me the serious thing won't it?' he said laughing, most groaned.

'Not funny, Sirius' said Remus.

**I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"**

**Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."**

**He paused, and Bella remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school.**

"**They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Bella and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.**

**Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Bella, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively.**

Again Percy blushed.

**Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.**

"**On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.**

"**First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."**

**There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause.**

'Wait till they have their first lesson with him.' Ron said. 'They were all cheering then.

**Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Bella among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.**

"**Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Bella's ear.**

**Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, but even Bella, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. Bella knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Bella.**

'Wow I hadn't noticed that but yeah,' Neville said, looking at Remus the question obvious.

'We didn't get on at school,' Remus said quietly, Snape glared at him.

'Watch it Snape,' Sirius growled.

**"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."**

**Bella, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Bella leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.**

"**We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"**

Everyone laughed knowing it was probably true.

**Bella, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.**

"**Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"**

**The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Bella, suddenly ravenous, helped herself to everything she could reach and began to eat.**

**It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Bella, Ron, and Hermione, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid. They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been Bella, Ron, and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year.**

'You mean you Bella,' said Hermione. 'We didn't do anything that time.'

'Yes you did.'

'Bella you helped Hagrid's name not us,' said Ron.

**At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.**

"**Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.**

"**All down ter you three,"**

'Ha you three!'

Two of the three rolled their eyes.

**said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. "Can' believe it… great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough… It's what I always wanted…"**

**Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.**

**Bella, Ron, and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress was singing… again.**

'She still does that,' Mrs Weasley asked.

'Yep,' said the present Gryffindor's.

"**Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's Fortuna Major!"**

"**Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.**

**The fat lady continued to sing looking at the glass in her hand. **

"**Fortuna Major," Seamus said loudly. "She still won't let me in."**

"**No, no wait, wait!" she coughed "La La LLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!" she continued staring at the glass it was an awful sound, she smashed the glass on the wall of her portrait. **

"**Amazing," she said happily as though she hadn't smashed it herself, "top of my voice." **

"**Fortuna Major!" said Bella. **

"**Oh yes, alright," she said grumpily. "Go in." **

"**Thank you." Bella said sarcastically. "She's nuts," she said, as she walked through with Seamus, "she's still doing that, she can't even –"**

"**Sing!" said Seamus**

"**Exactly!" said Bella,**

Those who knew the fat lady knew what they were talking about.

**heading across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Bella climbed the spiral stair with no thought in her head except how glad she was to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds, and Bella, looking around, felt she was home at last.**

Bella smiled at the thought of her common room.

"**Hey look what I got!" Seamus said laughing when everyone came in, he was holding up a bag of sweets that looked like enlarged Bettie Botts's.**

'They are so cool,' Tonks said excitedly the twins looked eager too.

**Neville and Ron's faces lit up. Bella looked at Dean, who meet her confused look with his own. **

"**I visited me Gran in Ireland, this shop does um, look." Seamus put a green sweet in his mouth. **

"**Ooh ooh ooh eee eee eee aah aah aah!" he ****screeching like a monkey his body language also becoming like more monkey like. **

'I used to force my dad to apperate to Ireland to get them for me. Green is Monkey, grey elephant, red lion, purple is a parrot er, blue goats, yellow is turkey, black frog and never try a white one,' Tonks finished, Bella hid her grin.

**When he finished we all gave him a round of applause. Soon we were all sitting between Dean and Neville's bed eating them all in turn. **

"**Here Neville," said Ron "Try and elephant." Neville caught the grey bean and shoved it in his mouth. His head kept jolting forward while he made an elephant's trumpet. When he finished there was another round of applause, Bella laughed she couldn't imagine doing this in a girls dorm. **

"**Here, Ron, catch." said Seamus throwing him a red bean, Ron shoved it in his mouth and began to roar like a lion. They all burst out laughing. **

"**Ha ha, I think we have a winner!" laughed Dean. Bella went to pick up a white one, **

'No! What did I just tell you,' Tonks said.

**Ron saw and as Bella put in her mouth he said. **

"**No don't try one of them!" to late Seamus, Neville and Ron groaned amusedly, Bella could feel steam coming from her ears. **

"**Look at her!" laughed Dean. "Look her face!" **

**When it was over, Bella lobbed a pillow at Dean, which began a pillow war.**

'Now that can be seen in a girl dormitory,' Ginny giggled.

**I really am home, Bella thought as she whacked Seamus's head from behind with her pillow...**

'That's it,' Charlie said putting the book on his lap.

'Whose next,' Dumbledore said cheerfully.

'Why don't we eat,' Mrs Weasley said. 'Have a little break then go back to it,'

'Sounds like a good idea,' said Tonks.

Charlie put the book on the table and Mrs Weasley walked into the kitchen.

_**Hey I just love the fat lady thing and the animal sweets. When I was writing this I was just thinking imagine Remus' reaction to seeing the little girl/boy he used to see every day and first time he has seen them in twelve years and they at 13 are being really badly affected by a Dementor, no one thinks of poor Remus. **_


	6. Talons and Tealeaves

Mrs Weasley made a lovely Sunday dinner we all sat and ate, everyone was talking about the books, so Bella muttering about needing the loo, left the room. George followed her.

'Hey,' he said making her jump.

'Oh hey, was sick of all the talking,' she said smiling.

'At least it'll save lives,'

'All we know at the minute is that Hermione is ok,' she said looking down.

'It's not your fault,' he said sharply.

'Course not,' she bit back sarcastically.

'Right punishment again,' he said scooping her up.

'What! What for?" she said struggling.

'For blaming yourself.' He opened the door and everyone in the reading room went silent.

'Who thinks Bella should be punished for blaming herself for the deaths she doesn't even know about yet?' George said, the majority rasied they're hand George walked to his seat and placed Bella on his lap. She crossed her arms and pouted but made no move to pull away. (She knew it was pointless).

'OK next chapter,' Charlie said. 'Who wants to read?"

'I'll have a go,' Ginny said taking the book from her brother.

**"Talons and Tea Leaves" **read Ginny.

**When Bella, Ron, (who were still very tired from last night's fun),**

'And what sort of fun was that,' Fred whispered to her, she glared at him making him shrink back.

George: Ha!

Fred: Nice going by the way with the getting her on your lap again.

George: Well the hat did say we had some cunning.

**and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.**

Everyone glared at the blonde haired boy who shrank behind his godfather.

**"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Bella. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"**

**"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!"**

'Reminds me of Dudley,' Bella laughed.

**Bella dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.**

"**New third-year course schedules," said George, passing then, over. "What's up with you, Bella?"**

Fred: Concerned?

George: Stop it, come on Fred I'm your twin!

Fred snickered.

"**Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table.**

**George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.**

"**That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"**

"**Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.**

Malfoy's cheeks tinged pink.

"**I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…"**

"**Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.**

"**You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Bella in a low voice.**

George gave Bella's side a squeeze.

"**Forget it, Bella," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."**

'I wonder how you stayed sane,' said Mr Weasley looking at Sirius curiously

'Sane,' scoffed Remus, Tonks and Bella.

'He was insane went in, and insane when he left,' said Remus calmly. 'In fact I think in general he is saner.'

'More mature,' McGonagall nodded.

Sirius pouted.

**"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"**

**The only time Bella and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. Feeling slightly more cheerful, Bella helped herself to sausages and fried tomatoes.**

**Hermione was examining her new schedule.**

"**Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.**

"**Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."**

"**I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."**

"**But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And —" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look— underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"**

'Magic,' Hermione said, when those who didn't know looked at her curiously.

**"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."**

"**Well then —"**

"**Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.**

'Nice distraction,' Fred snorted. Hermione glared at him.

"**But —"**

"**Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."**

**Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.**

'That's nice,' snorted Bill.

"**All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready… hope it'sokay… me, a teacher… hones'ly…"**

**He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.**

"**Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice.**

**The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule.**

"**We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…"**

**They finished breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred and George and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed Bella into the Entrance Hall.**

**The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower before.**

"**There's — got — to — be — a — short — cut," Ron panted,**

Everyone grumbled with the lack of short cut.

**as they climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.**

"**I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.**

"**Can't be," said Ron. "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window…"**

**Bella was watching the painting. A fat, dappled-grey pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Bella was used to the subjects of Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit each other, but she always enjoyed watching them. A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armour had clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.**

'Oh god it's that nut job what's he called?' Charlie said.

'Sir Cagagon,' Bill said with a small groan.

"**Aha!" he yelled, seeing Bella, Ron and Hermione. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"**

**They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed facedown in the grass.**

"**Are you all right?" said Bella, moving closer to the picture.**

"**Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"**

**The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.**

"**Listen," said Bella, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"**

"**A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"**

**He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sir and gentle ladies! On! On!"**

Everyone laughed at him he was such a bad knight.

**And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.**

**They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armour. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead.**

"**Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.**

**Puffing loudly, Bella, Ron, and Hermione climbed the tightly spiralling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.**

"**Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"**

"**Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Ron as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental."**

The kids sniggered at Ron's comment.

**They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Ron nudged Bella and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.**

"'**Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" Bella read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"**

**As though in answer to her question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Bella's feet. Everyone got quiet.**

"**After you," said Ron, grinning, so Bella climbed the ladder first.**

'It's really bad with a skirt on,' Bella said, Hermione and Luna nodded in agreement.

'You have to charm it so it sticks to you,' Hermione said.

'I mean everyone buys the tighter skirts anyway but when you use the crumbled floaty like one,' Hermione pulled a face.

'I never wear that one,' Bella said.

'I love that one,' Luna said dreamily. 'You can spin and look like a tea cup and it keeps hukle mervitus away!'

'A skirt?' Hermione said.

"No," Luna said as if she was mad. "The shape of the skirt when you spin it is that of the predator a –'

'Let's move on,' Neville said hastily. Ginny began to read again.

**She emerged into the strangest-looking classroom she had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.**

'It looks cool and the subject is interesting it's just her,' Bella said.

**Ron appeared at Bella's shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers.**

"**Where is she?" Ron said.**

**A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.**

"**Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."**

McGonagall's lips became thinner as though she was trying to control herself.

**Bella's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect.**

Everyone laughed as Bella blushed hiding into George.

'Shut up,' she grumbled. Stupid thoughts, she thought.

'Only you,' George chuckled in her ear.

**Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.**

"**Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Bella, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table.**

"**Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."**

**Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts.**

**I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you… Books can take you only so far in this field…"**

**At these words, both Bella and Ron glanced, grinning, at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.**

Hermione hit Ron, Bella being too far away just got a glare.

"**Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"**

Hermione sniffed.

'She had a cold,' Neville said.

'It was cold that autumn,' Hermione said. 'She could have easily picked up the virius.'

"**I think so," said Neville tremulously.**

"**I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly.**

"**We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."**

'Yeah beware of Ron,' Fred said.

'He is dangerous.' George agreed getting a nudge in the rib from his captive.

**Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him.**

"**In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball — if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."**

'If she hadn't insulted me then then I wouldn't have left she made that happen.'

'You would have left anyway,' Bella pointed out.

'Yes but at the end of the year when I dropped the others.'

**A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.**

"**I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"**

**Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.**

"**Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."**

'She just goes around frightening the class,' Hermione scowled.

'Hermione breathe,' Ron said.

'Yeah she is too busy predicting my death to bother anyone else.' Bella chuckled.

**Lavender trembled.**

"**Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."**

'Neville dropped that because he knew he would, she could have said the same to anyone but he and Bella are the clumsiest into the class,'

Both mention shot Hermione a look.

**Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"**

**When Bella and Ron had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.**

"**Right," said Ron as they both opened their books at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"**

"**A load of soggy brown stuff," said Bella. The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making her feel sleepy and stupid.**

"**Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.** **Bella tried to pull herself together.**

"**Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross…" she consulted Unfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' — sorry about that — but there's a thing that could be the sun. Hang on… that means 'great happiness'… so you're going to suffer but be very happy…"**

"**You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," said Ron. **

"**Well my normal ones do need glasses," said Bella, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction.**

Hermione rolled her eyes at her two best friends.

"**My turn…" Ron peered into Bella's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic…"**

**He turned the teacup the other way up.**

"**But this way it looks more like an acorn… what's that?" He scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some. And there's a thing here," he turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal… yeah, if that was its head… it looks like a hippo… no, a sheep…"**

**Professor Trelawney whirled around as Bella let out a snort of laughter.**

"**Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Bella's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.**

**Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise.**

"**The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy."**

'Never in the world,' said McGonagall sarcastically; her lips pressed in a thin line.

'Well done Sherlock.' Hermione said furiously.

"**But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.**

"**Well, they do," said Hermione. "Everybody knows about Bella and You-Know-Who."**

**Bella and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before.**

Everyone else was looking at her in shock, making her blush.

**Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Bella's cup again and continued to turn it.**

"**The club… an attack.**

'Well that came true,' said Ron smiling grimly.

'Yeah,' said Bella, 'again and again and again.'

**Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"**

"**I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.**

"**The skull… danger in your path, my dear…"**

'This women's good,' said Sirius sarcastically.

**Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed.**

'That's it nice and dramatic now,' Ginny muttered before continuing to read.

**There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.**

"**My dear girl — my poor dear girl — no — it is kinder not to say — no — don't ask me…"**

"**What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Bella and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Bella's cup.**

"**My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."**

'And it begins,' Bella said dramatically.

"**The what?" said Bella.**

**She could tell that she wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at her and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.**

"**The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Bella hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear girl, it is an omen — the worst omen — of death!"**

'Yeah,' Bella said. 'Then I saw it all over the place from then on,' shooting an accusing look at Sirius, who smiled innocently.

**Bella's stomach lurched. That dog on the cover of Death Omens in Flourish and Blotts — the dog in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent… Lavender Brown clapped her hands to her mouth too. Everyone was looking at Bella, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair.**

"**I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly.**

'Go Hermione!' laughed Tonks.

**Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.**

"**You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."**

**Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side.**

"**It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.**

"**When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Bella,**

'Ah the temper,' chuckled Remus.

**taking even herself by surprise.**

'So you must have been a little scared about Sirius,' Hermione said softly, making Bella scowl at her.

**Now nobody seemed to want to look at her.**

"**I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please pack away your things…"**

**Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Bella's eyes.**

Ron grinned sheepishly at her.

"**Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear," — she pointed at Neville, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."**

'Now she knows Neville is an easy target,' Hermione said, then blushed as Neville coughed. 'You know what I mean,' she said going redder.

**Bella, Ron, and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time.**

**Bella chose a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though she were sitting in a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at her, as though she were about to drop dead at any moment. **

'I love how sensitive everyone is,' Charlie laughed.

**She hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.**

"**Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."**

'Cause it doesn't matter,' Snape sneered at her.

McGonagall glared at him.

'Severus don't forget I taught you therefore I know things that you'd rather the students didn't.'

Snape stared at her for a moment deciding what to say then stay silent. McGonagall smirked.

**Everybody's heads turned toward Bella again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.**

"**Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —"**

"**Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"**

Sirius snorted.

'She does that a lot does she Minnie.' He said

'Black, don't call me that.' She said sternly.

**Everyone stared at McGonagall.**

**"Me," said Bella, finally.**

"**I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Bella with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —" Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white.**

Everyone who knew McGonagall well sniggered.

**She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"**

**She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."**

Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Tonks snorted.

**Hermione laughed. Bella felt a bit better.**

'Glad I could help Potter,' she said smiling.

**It was harder to feel scared of a lump of tea leaves away from the dim red light and befuddling perfume of Professor Trelawney's classroom. Not everyone was convinced, however. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"**

'We know Hermione,' Bella said quickly as she opened her mouth.

**When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.**

"**Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."**

**Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.**

"**Bella," he said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"**

Bella eyed her godfather who grinned sheepishly.

'Sorry for scaring you,' he said.

"**Yeah, I have," said Bella. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."**

**Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.**

"**Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly.**

**Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad.**

**"Hermione, if Bella's seen a Grim, that's — that's bad," he said. "My — my uncle Bilius saw one and — and he died twenty-four hours later!"**

"**Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.**

"**You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"**

"**There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Bella's still with us because she's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"**

**Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.**

"**I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."**

"**There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly.**

"**You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Bella it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly.**

Everyone rolled their eyes at their attempt to flirt with each other.

"**Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"**

**He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.**

"**If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer!**

'You lasted longer than I thought,' Ron said, making Hermione glare at him.

**That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"**

**She snatched up her bag and stalked away.**

**Ron frowned after her.**

"**What's she talking about?" he said to Bella. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."**

**Bella was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale grey, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.**

**Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. Bella walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when she spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that she realised they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins.**

**Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Bella was quite sure she knew what they were talking about.**

Everyone who was there glared at Malfoy.

**Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.**

'Bless him,' Bella said fondly.

"**C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"**

**For one nasty moment, Bella thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Bella had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last her a lifetime.**

Bella began to grumble about that forest.

**However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.**

"**Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"**

"**How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.**

"**Eh?" said Hagrid.**

"**How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Bella, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.**

"**Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.**

Malfoy snorted and regretted it instantly, as everyone just sent him a look of disgust.

'It's killed me,' Ron coughed, making Malfoy tinge pink.

**The class all shook their heads.**

"**Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —"**

**He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.**

'Because that was really obvious,' Bill chuckled shaking his head.

"**Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"**

**"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.**

"**Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"**

The trio glared at Malfoy again.

"**Shut up, Malfoy," said Bella quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Bella wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.**

"**Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so — so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"**

**He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.**

"**God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"**

"**Shut up, Malfoy," Bella repeated. "He's only flustered because your being a prat."**

"**Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you —"**

"**Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.**

**Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Bella had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.**

"**Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.**

"**Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"**

Sirius and the trio smiled fondly thinking of Buckbeak back at Grimmauld place.

**Bella could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different colour: stormy grey, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.**

"**So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"**

**No one seemed to want to. Bella, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.**

'Good friends,' Luna said dreamily.

"**Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one,**

'Did you hear that this time Malfoy,' Bella said slowly. 'Never insult a hippogriff,'

Malfoy sneered at her.

'**cause it might be the last thing yeh do."**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Bella had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.**

'Correct,' Bella hissed under her breath only George heard so he squeezed her side and whispered.

'Everything was alright in the end.

**"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."**

'Nice confidence booster Hagrid,' Charlie chuckled.

"**Right — who wants ter go first?"**

**Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Bella, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.**

"**No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.**

"**I'll do it," said Bella.**

**There was an intake of breath from behind her, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Bella, remember your tea leaves!"**

'Maybe you should listen,' said Sirius

'What?' said Bella puzzled, 'why?'

'Make my job as godfather much easier, no more running into danger,' he teased

'Oh ha ha,' she said frowning at her godfather.

**Bella ignored them. She climbed over the paddock fence.**

"**Good girl, Bella!" roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."**

**He untied one of the chains, pulled the grey Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.**

"**Easy now, Bella," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"**

**Bella's eyes immediately began to water, but she didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Bella with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Bella… now, bow."**

Bella shivered slightly. "Bow to death." echoed in her ears. George felt it and gave her another squeeze.

**Bella didn't feel much like exposing the back of her neck to Buckbeak, but she did as she was told. She gave a short bow and then looked up.**

**The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at her. It didn't move.**

"**Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Bella, easy does it —"**

**But then, to Bella's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.**

'That was good,' Charlie said.

'Thanks,' Bella beamed.

"**Well done, Bella!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"**

**Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away,**

Everyone laughed Bella pouted.

'I'd like to see you think any different,' Bella growled at George.

**Bella moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. She patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.**

**The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.**

**"Righ' then, Bella," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"**

**This was more than Bella had bargained for. She was used to a broomstick; but she wasn't sure a Hippogriff would be quite the same.**

"**Here yer go, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, lifting Bella up onto the Hippogriff.**

'He just picked you up and put you on,' laughed Fred.

'Well if I can pick her up then Hagrid can,' George laughed, Bella hit his chest. 'Shut up George, and can I get down now?'

'Nope your still in punishment.' He said grinning.

She sighed but turned back to Ginny who started to read again.

"**Hey! Hey hey! Hagrid!" she said as he let go off her. **

**"an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"**

**Bella wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of her was covered with feathers. **

'**Hagrid I'm not so sure –'**

"**Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.**

**Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Bella, she just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before she was soaring upward. It was nothing like a broomstick, and Bella knew which one she preferred; the Hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of her, catching her under her legs and making her feel she was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under her fingers and she didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of her Nimbus Two Thousand, she now felt herself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the Hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.**

**Buckbeak flew her once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Bella had been dreading; she leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling she was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. She just managed to hold on and push herself straight again.**

'Should take you horse riding,' Hermione said grinning.

'Don't push it,' Bella grumbled.

"**Good work, Bella!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"**

**Emboldened by Bella's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees.**

**Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Bella watched.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.**

"**This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Bella to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"**

'Now Malfoy what did Hagrid and Bella say before,' Ron said grinning.

Malfoy glared at Ron who just sniggered at him.

**It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream**

The teenage boys sniggered at the idea of his high pitched screams, those who were their laughed out right.

**and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.**

**"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"**

'That's it nice and dramatic,' Hermione said.

"**Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"**

**Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Bella saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.**

**Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.**

"**They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.**

'Big shock,' Bella grumbled.

'Really that girl needs a laugh outside of Draco Malfoy,' Hermione agreed.

"**It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.**

**They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.**

"**I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Bella, Ron, and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.**

"**You think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously.**

"**Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Bella, who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse.**

'And you didn't hear me screaming like a girl with them, and I am a girl,' Bella said, to Malfoy.

'Enough Potter,' Snape sneered.

"**That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"**

**They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.**

"**They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.**

"**They'd better not," said Ron, who wasn't eating either.**

'Wow, you were really worried about him,' Fred said.

'For Ron to not eat,' George agreed.

'Don't be mean,' Bella whispered to him.

**Bella was watching the Slytherin table. A large group including Crabbe and Goyle was huddled together, deep in conversation. Bella was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Malfoy had been injured.**

"**Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily.**

**They went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but all three of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.**

"**There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Bella said suddenly.**

**Ron looked at his watch.**

"**If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early…"**

Two of the three professors scowled at the three of them, they all didn't met their eyes.

"**I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Bella saw Hermione glance at her.**

"**I'm allowed to walk across the grounds," she said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors yet, has he?"**

'Actually yes I had,' Sirius said grinning.

**So they put their things away and headed out of the portrait hole, glad to meet nobody on their way to the front doors, as they weren't entirely sure they were supposed to be out.**

**The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."**

**Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus.**

Those who knew Hagrid well sighed.

"'**Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognised them.**

Not fully, thought Ron, Hermione and Bella together as they remembered his reaction later.

**"Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."**

"**You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.**

"**Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter o' time, I'n't, after Malfoy…"**

"**How is he?" said Ron as they all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"**

"**Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony… covered in bandages… moanin'…"**

'Cowardly little git,' Ginny hissed.

'Ginny,' her mother reprimanded.

"**He's faking it," said Bella at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."**

"**School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," said Hagrid miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later… one flobberworms or summat… Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson's all my fault…"**

"**It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly.**

"**We're witnesses," said Bella. "You said Hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."**

"**Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," said Ron.**

**Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed both Bella and Ron and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug.**

'Come you have to learn to dodge,' Bill said chucking a little.

'Gee thanks for that advice,' Bella said sarcastically.

**"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.**

"**Ah, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Bella and Ron, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.**

"**What's he done?" said Bella nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.**

"**Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away.**

**Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.**

"**That's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really —"**

**Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Bella as though he'd only just realised she was there.**

"**WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared,**

'Give us bloody heart attacks,' Ron grumbled.

**so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air.**

"**YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, BELLA! AN, YOU TWO! LETTIN' HER!"**

**Hagrid strode over to Bella, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the door.**

'Because this wouldn't have given any hints at all,' Malfoy said.

'It's only because he cares, but you wouldn't know about that would you,' Bella snapped.

"**C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"**

'That's the end of the chapter,' Ginny said.

'I have not read in a while,' said Dumbledore taking the book.

"**The Boggart in the Wardrobe" **Dumbledore read.


	7. The Boggart in the Wardrobe

**"The Boggart in the Wardrobe" **Dumbledore read his lips twitching.

Everyone who knew what happened sniggered except for Snape who glared at them all menacingly especially Neville.

**Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning,**

Everyone glared at him.

**when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Bella's opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.**

'Over dramatic baby,' Ginny grumbled, Malfoy glared at her.

"**How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"**

"**Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Bella saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.**

"**Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.**

**Bella and Ron scowled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said 'settle down' if they'd walked in late, he'd have given them detention.**

The two mentioned glared at Snape who just sneered at them.

**But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes; Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generally favoured his own students above all others.**

**They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Bella and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.**

"**Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —"**

'Let me guess he makes you two do things for him,' Sirius said, Ron and Bella nodded.

"**Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.**

**Ron went brick red.**

"**There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy.**

**Malfoy smirked across the table.**

"**Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."**

'Slimy little bastard,' Charlie grumbled, Mrs Weasley gave him a sharp look.

Bill nodded at him comment.

**Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.**

'He's going to make you swap,' Tonks said glaring at Snape who sneered at her.

"**Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."**

**Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.**

**"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."**

"**But, sir —!"**

**Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.**

'You dickhead,' Tonks said glaring at him.

'Tonks,' Mrs Weasley reprimanded, then glared at Snape.

"**Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.**

**Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.**

"**And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter.**

'Severus this is ridiculous,' barked McGonagall. Snape just raised an eyebrow at her almost challengingly.

Dumbledore continued to read before things got out of hand.

"**Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Bella the look of loathing he always reserved just for her.**

**Bella took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Bella skinned the shrivelfig as fast as she could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.**

"**Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked them quietly.**

'So you're going to wind them up as well.' Bill said looking at the young Malfoy who tried to look as dignified as possible.

"**None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.**

"**I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury —"**

"**Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.**

'We'll help with that,' Fred said glaring at Malfoy, George nodded with his twin.

"– **he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" — he gave a huge, fake sigh — "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"**

"**So that's why you're putting it on," said Bella, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because her hand was shaking in anger, "To try to get Hagrid fired."**

'You foul prat!' Ginny said furiously.

'Ginerva,' Mrs Weasley snapped.

'Mum he is!' Ginny said not apologising.

"**Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."**

**A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse.**

**His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned —**

"**Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see.**

"**Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"**

'Stop being such a bully,' Bella said.

**Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.**

"**Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right —"**

"**I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly,**

'You really are cruel.' Bella snapped at him, having enough.

'Just pick to your favourite vivtum will you,'

'That's right Potter, you're a noble self-sacrificing – '

'How about you get a life rather than ruining everyone else's,' Sirius snarled.

'Sirius,' Remus said sharply.

Dumbledore continued to read.

**and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."**

**Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.**

"**Help me!" he moaned to Hermione.**

Hermione glared at Snape.

**"Hey, Bella," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Bella's brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning — they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."**

Making my stomach drop to the floor,' Ron said. Bella smiled at him from across the room.

Bella sighed slumping into George who chuckled.

'I didn't know when I became a sofa – '

'Well you like pretending to be one, how many time have I been here in this second,' Bella said grinning at him.

'I don't know what you mean Miss Potter,' he said his eyes twinkling, she rolled her eyes fondly and turned back to Dumbledore.

"**Where?" said Bella and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.**

"**Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."**

'Sorry if I panicked you,' Sirius said.

'It's ok,' Bella said smiling over at her godfather.

"**Not too far from here…" Ron repeated, looking significantly at Bella. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?"**

**But Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed on Bella.**

'Again with the Bella fixation if I didn't know any better…' Charlie trailed off.

'Good job you know better,' Bella said going green.

**He leaned across the table.**

"**Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"**

"**Yeah, that's right," said Bella offhandedly, not being bothered to deal with Malfoy right now.**

**Malfoy's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile.**

"**Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good little Gryffindor, I'd be out there looking for him."**

'Mr Malfoy,' Barked McGonagall. 'How dare you try and egg her into going after someone who wants to kill her,'

'But he doesn't,'

'That was not what we believed at the time.' She said sharply back without missing a beat.

"**What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly.**

"**Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed.**

"**Know what?"**

**Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh.**

'Git,' Tonks grumbled.

"**Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."**

"**What are you talking about?" said Bella angrily, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"**

**Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see.**

Everyone looked at her fondly, for helping Neville (and getting one over on Snape)

**Bella and Ron packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.**

"**What did Malfoy mean?" Bella muttered to Ron as she stuck her hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyle's mouth "Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me — yet."**

"**He's making it up," said Ron savagely. "He's trying to make you do something stupid…"**

'Did you know?' she asked

'No,' said Ron 'I wouldn't have been so shocked otherwise.'

'Ron was too young,' said Mr Weasley.

'Did everyone else know?'

'We didn't,' sighed Fred

'If we had we wouldn't have helped you –'

Bella elbowed him in a shut up now way.

'Help her, what? George?' said Mrs Weasley suspiciously.

'Nothing mum,' said the twins simultaneously.

**The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.**

"**Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."**

'And you better have saved it if it was Severus.' McGonagall said her eyebrow raised and lip thinning.

'Of course I would have,' he sneered.

'But how much damage would it have done already,' she pressed.

He glared at her, Neville gulped.

**The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.**

**There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.**

All of the Gryffindors cheered.

**The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.**

"**Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."**

'Git,' muttered Ron under his breath so no one but Hermione heard, she shot him a look but otherwise didn't comment.

**Bella, Ron, and Hermione climbed the steps to the entrance hall. Bella was still thinking about what Malfoy had said, while Ron was seething about Snape.**

"**Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!"**

**Hermione didn't answer. Ron looked around.**

"**Where is she?"**

**Bella turned too. They were at the top of the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, heading for the Great Hall and lunch.**

"**She was right behind us," said Ron, frowning.**

Hermione sighed it had been so hard keeping it from the two of them.

**Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Bella and disappeared.**

"**There she is," said Bella.**

**Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.**

"**How did you do that?" said Ron.**

"**What?" said Hermione, joining them.**

"**One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."**

"**What?" Hermione looked slightly confused. "Oh — I had to go back for something. Oh no —"**

**A seam had split on Hermione's bag. Bella wasn't surprised; she could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books.**

McGonagall sighed she had hoped that she would have given up fairly easily.

"**Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her.**

"**You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Hermione breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"**

"**But —" Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."**

"**Oh yes," said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same.**

"**I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving," she added,**

'That's Ron's line,' said Fred.

'Yeah don't steal Ron's catch phrase.

**and she marched off toward the Great Hall.**

"**D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Ron asked Bella who nodded. **

Hermione and McGonagall sighed again.

**Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.**

Remus chuckled at her assessment of him, she tinged pink slightly.

"**Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."**

**A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defence Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose.**

'You know I wouldn't count that,' Ron said.

'Me either,' said Neville remembering with a grimace.

"**Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."**

**Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.**

**Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.**

"**Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"**

**Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.**

"**I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."**

**Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.**

'Charming,' said McGonagall making the teens snigger.

**Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.**

"**This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."**

**He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.**

**With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.**

Everyone laughed.

'Nice one Remus,' Sirius said.

'Very cool especially for a teacher,' Tonks said cheekily, Remus blushed at her comment. Too old, too poor, too dangerous.

"**Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.**

"**Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"**

**They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.**

"**Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.**

**The staffroom, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth.**

McGonagall's eyes narrowed; what was he going to do?

**As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."**

**Neville went scarlet. Bella glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. She went to comment**

Snape sneered at her she just glared back.

**but then she noticed Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.**

"**I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."**

'And indeed you did,' said Remus smiling making Neville go bright red.

'Thanks,' he mumbled, Luna squeezed his arm for a small second then spaced out once more.

**Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap. Ha! Thought Bella. **

"**Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes.**

'You would know that from last year,' McGonagall said her lips thinning.

Bella and Ron grinned sheepishly, she looked so much like her father when she did that.

**As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.**

"**Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."**

**Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.**

'They are only as dangerous as your fear,' Hermione said wisely.

'Indeed Miss Granger,' Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling at her.

"**Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. **

'Remember Sirius,' Remus said, Sirius nodded with a snort.

**This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.**

"**So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"**

**Hermione put up her hand.**

"**It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."**

"**Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed.**

'You really are a brilliant teacher,' Bill said.

'And we've only seen a few minutes of your work,' Charlie said. It was now Remus's turn to flush.

'Best DADA teacher we have ever had,' Bella said strongly.

'Amen,' said Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Luna and Ginny. Remus flushed darker.

He is so cute, Tonks thought as she watched him squirm in the attention, I wish he would get over his too dangerous crap. Maybe that's just his excuse for saying no not wanting to hurt my feelings, Tonks felt her eyes burn slightly. No it isn't in Remus's nature to drag on, he would have politely said that he didn't feel the same way.

**"So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.**

"**This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Bella?"**

**Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to her, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, Bella knew the answer and debated telling a half right answer but something about Lupin made her want to try hard. **

Remus beamed at her.

'Ok that was a good thing punishment over, off you get,' George said nudging her with a grin.

'Why your legs dead,' she mocked.

'No that would imply you were heavy it was your bony arse that was killing me,' she hit him.

'Git,' she hissed. He winked at her, he had been lying of course it was a very very nice arse. Bella went and sat beside Sirius and Remus again. Remus put his arm around her and gave a squeeze in pride, she knew it was for her decision that day. She smiled at him in thanks and he let go again.

**So she decided to go for struggling but right.**

Everyone sighed again.

'Well at least she is improving,' Sirius said wrapping his arm around her waist.

**"Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"**

"**Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed.**

'Sorry Hermione,' Bella said laughing, Hermione pouted at her but let out a small giggle.

"**It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — **

'I remember that,' laughed Sirius.

'Who was afraid of what?' asked Bella excitedly,

'Lily was the headless corpse and James was the slug,' Remus chuckled, half at the memory and half at the look of fascination Bella was giving him.

'Drinking every precious word aren't you Potter,' Malfoy drawled

'Well yeah actually,' said Bella coolly, 'I love hearing about my parents, see, unlike you, _Draco_, my parents were brave honest people, rather than cowardly power hungry morons.' Malfoy snarled at her about to give some form of retort when Dumbledore used his own wand to send a loud bang in the air.

'Enough,' he said calmly.

**tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.**

'Was for James,' Sirius snickered under his breath.

'**The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.**

"**We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!"**

**"Riddikulus!" said the class together.**

"**Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."**

**The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.**

"**Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"**

**Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.**

The kids hid their smirks, they had either seen or heard about this, Remus was looking as though he too was trying not to laugh, his fingers his fist pressing slightly on his mouth. Snape looked ready to kill.

**"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.**

**Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."**

Ron let out a snort, but regretted it as Snape gave him a full force glare. Everyone was going red trying to hold in laughter, besides Bella who was going blue.

'Breathe,' said Sirius worriedly. She exhaled and giggled, but disguised it as a choke.

**Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. **

"**Professor Snape," he chuckled, "yes, frightens us all." **

**Professor Lupin, expression turned thoughtful.**

"**Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"**

The kids who were there couldn't contain there laughter anymore. Snape glared at them but for once this didn't scare Neville.

'What happened?' asked Sirius excitedly.

'You'll see,' chocked Bella.

"**Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."**

"**No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"**

Sirius barked out laughing, hugging his long time best friend calling him a genius when he could manage between his laughter.

Snape snarled at him but it didn't faze him one bit. The other kids were grinning trying to hold in their laugher.

**Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."**

"**And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.**

"**A big red one," said Neville.**

"**Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"**

"**Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next. Bella thought she had some idea and if that was the case this would probably be her favourite lesson to day by a very long stretch, and Lupin would officially become the best teacher ever!**

'It is defiantly official.' Ron snorted.

"**When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."**

Sirius and the kids roared with laughter. Bella unable to hold it, she began to roll on the floor where she soon collided with George. As he and his twins were also rolling around the floor.

'That was brilliant,' chocked Sirius wiping his eyes. 'Oh, you have to show me the memory.'

**There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.**

"**If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"**

**The room went quiet. Bella thought… What scared her most in the world?**

**Her first thought was Lord Voldemort — a Voldemort returned to full strength. But before she had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a Boggart-Voldemort,** **a horrible image came floating to the surface of her mind…**

'Shame because I had a really good comeback,' Bella sighed, everyone looked curiously she just shook her head with a small smirk.

**A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak… a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth… then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning…**

**Bella shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Give it roller skates." Bella was sure she knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders.**

"**Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.**

**Bella felt a lurch of fear. She wasn't ready. How could you make a Dementor less frightening? But she didn't want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.**

'Bella,' Remus said shaking his head.

'What it's not like I was going to face it anyway,' she said.

"**Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"**

**They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.**

"**On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —now!"**

**A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.**

**Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.**

"**R — r — riddikulus! " squeaked Neville.**

**There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.**

Bella and the twins fell back to the floor, rolling around like maniacs. Sirius joined them, clutching his stomach.

**There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"**

**Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising —**

"**Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.**

**A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.**

"**Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.**

**Seamus darted past Parvati.**

**Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Bella's head stand on end — "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.**

**The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.**

**Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —crack! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.**

"**It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"**

**Dean hurried forward.**

**Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.**

"**Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.**

**There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.**

"**Excellent! Ron, you next!"**

**Ron leapt forward.**

**Crack!**

**Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Bella thought Ron had frozen. Then —**

"**Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs had been given roller skates and it was now sliding around the floor; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Bella's feet. She raised her wand, ready, but —**

"**Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack!**

Bella glared at him, Remus smiled her, he could see why she thought that he didn't think she was capable.

**The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.**

**Crack!**

"**Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.**

"**Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.**

"**Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione and Bella."**

"**But I didn't do anything," said Bella.**

"**You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Bella," Lupin said lightly.**

'Ah,' growled Moody. 'That's why you asked her at the beginning,'

Remus nodded.

**"Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."**

**Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Bella, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped her from tackling the Boggart. Why? Was it because he'd seen Bella collapse on the train, and thought she wasn't up to much? Had he thought Bella would pass out again?**

'Aw, you're going to broad over that aren't you?' Remus asked, Bella went pink.

'That means yes,' laughed Ron,

WHACK

'Ow Bella!'

Bella gave a satisfied smirk and looked towards the book again.

**But no one else seemed to have noticed anything.**

"**Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.**

"**And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.**

"**And Snape in that hat!"**

Snape snarled, everyone gave a small snigger.

"**And my mummy!"**

"**I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully.**

"**That was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.**

"**He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly.**

"**But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart —"**

"**What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"**

'Who else would like to read?' Dumbledore offering out the book.

'I'll have a go,' Bill said taking it of the headmaster.

"**Flight of the Fat Lady" **read Bill.

_**Hey guys thanks for being patient with me exams are really important so unfortunately this has sometime had to take a seat back however for Blue (Guest) I have 6 chapter and 150 reviews because I have two stories beforehand it even says they have read two in the intro and I have awesome loyal fans! And hardly anyone has updated in months so I do update fairly quickly considering all the pressure I am under at the moment. **_

_**Anyway everyone else thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following it means a lot! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**_


	8. Flight of the Fat Lady

**"Flight of the Fat Lady**" read Bill

**In no time at all, Defence Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favourite class. Only Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.**

The kids glared at Malfoy who didn't look up.

**"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf."**

Everyone glared at Malfoy again.

**But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy. water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.**

'Creepy,' Tonks said grinning, Remus chuckled at her. If only he wasn't a werewolf and a few years older. Stop tormenting yourself Remus.

**Bella only wished she was as happy with some of her other classes. Worst of all was Potions. Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the Boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had travelled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name,**

Remus sighed.

'Is that why you mentioned Lu – Remus frequently,' Neville asked Bella.

'Course not,' Bella said innocently, Snape glared at her.

**and he was bullying Neville worse than ever.**

**Bella was also growing to dread the hours she spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols, trying to ignore the way Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes filled with tears every time she looked at her. She couldn't like Professor Trelawney, even though she was treated with respect bordering on reverence by many of the class. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunch times, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't. They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Bella, as though she were on her deathbed.**

'Bet that was irritating,' Tonks said, Bella nodded.

'She is rather false but the subject itself is brilliant if you have the gift,' Luna said making people jump most had forgotten she was there. As soon as she spoke she drifted back into what appeared a daydream.

**Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.**

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"**Why would anyone bother looking after them?" said Ron, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobberworms' throats.**

'Fun,' said Tonks sarcastically.

**At the start of October, however, Bella had something else to occupy her, something so enjoyable it more than made up for her unsatisfactory classes.**

'Quidditch,' said all the men, Ginny and Bella, making Hermione roll her eyes. Idiots, she thought fondly, my idiots.

**The Quidditch season was approaching, and Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting on Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season.**

'Can always count on Oliver to distract me, or I could,' Bella sighed, she wished he was still here in a way. Or maybe not, she paled thinking about his reaction to her being kicked off the team.

'What's the matter Bella?' George said anxiously.

'No one has told Oliver about our Quidditch ban have they,' she whispered as though someone had told her Voldemort was in the room.

The twins paled too.

'We haven't had any howlers yet,' Fred said comfortingly. The other two nodded trying to take comfort from his words.

**There were seven people on a Quidditch team: three Chasers,** **whose job it was to score goals by putting the Quaffle (a red, soccer-sized ball) through one of the fifty-foot-high hoops at each end of the field; two Beaters, who were equipped with heavy bats to repel the Bludgers (two heavy black balls that zoomed around trying to attack the players); a Keeper, who defended the goal posts, and the Seeker, who had the hardest job of all, that of catching the Golden Snitch, a tiny, winged, walnut-sized ball, whose capture ended the game and earned the Seeker's team an extra one hundred and fifty points.**

**Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch field.**

"**This is our last chance —my last chance — to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.**

The team past and current grinned knowing what was going to happen.

"**Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world — injuries — then the tournament getting called off last year." Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the best — ruddy — team — in — the — school," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye.**

'He was manic that year,' Ron said. 'We never saw you for Quidditch practice,'

'Tell me about it,' Bella, Fred and George mumbled together.

**"We've got three superb Chasers."**

**Wood pointed at Alicia Spinner, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.**

"**We've got two unbeatable Beaters."**

"**Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.**

The twins grinned at each other than high fived.

'Idiots,' Bella and Ginny muttered looking at their brothers fondly.

"**And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!" Wood rumbled, glaring at Bella with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.**

"**We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.**

"**Cracking Keeper," said Fred.**

"**The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Bella joined the team,**

**I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…"**

**Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.**

They're family looked at them in shock. They pretended to go in a huff making Bella laugh at them.

"**Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.**

"**We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.**

"**Definitely," said Bella.**

**Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. **

Sirius and McGonagall shook their heads.

**The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind, or rain could tarnish Bella's wonderful vision of finally winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup.**

**Bella returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly.**

"**What's happened?" she asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.**

"**First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron,**

'Ruining my mood,' Bella grumbled.

**pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."**

"**Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Bella through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."**

Mrs Weasley frowned at them they pointedly looked away from their mother.

**Bella threw herself into a chair beside Ron, her high spirits ebbing away. Hermione seemed to read her mind.**

"**Bella, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."**

"**Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Bella. The next one might not be for ages —"**

"**Ron!" said Hermione. "Bella's supposed to stay in school —"**

"**She can't be the only third year left behind," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Bella —"**

'McGonagall won't let you go,' Sirius sighed. 'She knows from my school days that I can be quite sneaky.'

McGonagall nodded she had been so terrified and worried about Bella. Though she tried not to let it show in front of her.

"**Yeah, I think I will," said Bella, making up her mind.**

**Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.**

Several people pulled faces at that.

"**Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.**

"**Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione.**

**Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.**

'Yeah he secretly knew your fear,' Bill said grinning, Ron shuddered. He really hated spiders.

'Don't let your fear control you,' growled Moody. 'Constant vigilance,'

**"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."**

**Bella yawned. She really wanted to go to bed, but she still had her own star chart to complete. She pulled her bag toward her, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.**

"**You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labelling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Bella.**

**Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.**

"**OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. **

'Clever Crookshanks,' Bella said in the same tone Hermione had that night.

**"GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"**

**Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.**

"**Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top —**

"**CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.**

'Poor rat,' Ron hissed.

'Why are you being horrible to Scabbers?' Percy snapped.

'He ruined my life,' Bella said.

'And mine,' said Sirius darkly.

'And mine,' said Remus. Percy scowled but ignored them.

**George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.**

**Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.**

"**Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"**

"**Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"**

"**There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"**

'If it wasn't that cat and that rat I'd say you were paranoid,' Charlie said. 'But something is going on here,'

Percy scowled as if there was something wrong with Scabbers, he had been a wonderful pet to him and to Ron. Why was Ron so angry towards him now? Poor Scabbers what did he do to deserve this viel treatment.

"**Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think —"**

"**That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!"**

"Is Crookshanks a Kneazle?"asked McGonagall.

'I dunno?' said Hermione 'Maybe,'

'What's a kneazle?' asked Neville.

'It is a creature similar to a cat, they are very intelligent and independent they normally like one or two specific people. They can detect suspicious characters and are great to get you home when you're lost. It can breed with cats so I think Crooks is at least part.' Bella said thinking of the cat fondly.

'Still taking some getting used to,' Ron said. 'Having two Hermione's around,'

Both girls whacked their best friend.

'Ow hey!' Ron grumbled.

'Look who you are sitting next to before you make a comment like that again Ron,' Hermione said as Bella nodded in agreement. Ron shrank slightly in his seat. Bill continued to read.

**Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.**

**Before Bella could go up to try and talk to him, Lavender whisked her off to sit with a group of girls, Parvati had grabbed Hermione. **

Ginny and Hermione went beetroot and groaned.

'Yes!' Bella laughed, 'Oh this is going to be like Dudley's tail all over again.' Bella started rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Remus looked at her curiously, but that just brought around another round of hysteria. This was going to be good.

"**Isn't Professor Lupin gorgeous?" Lavender squealed.**

Sirius burst out laughing his bark like laugh. Remus looked stunned then turned crimson.

**The girls around nodded dreamily. Bella soon noticed nearly every girl in the whole tower had come to join in!**

Remus went even brighter and Sirius was now rolling on the floor.

'I think they want detention professor,' he choked, waggling his eyebrows. Remus growled and whacked him over the head unable to hold it in anymore Bella joined her godfather on the floor. Hermione and Ginny were keeping their heads low and slumping into their seats, trying not to be noticed.

**The boys had trudged upstairs to stay out of the way. **

'Lucky them,' Bella grumbled.

"**I can't believe it," said Katie Bell excitedly, "someone who knows what they're doing and has the looks to match!" **

Everyone looked amused at Remus who had no idea what to do; the girls were looking down unable to look at anyone especially their ex professor.

**Every girl nodded in approval of these words, except for Bella. Lavender noticed. **

"**Come on, Bella don't deny it! He is the fittest teacher we've ever had!"**

Remus made a choking sound; causing Sirius and Bella to laugh louder.

'And the best part is Hermione, you did this to yourself.' Bella laughed.

**she said "Hermione back me up!" Lavender turned to Hermione, who had gone pink. **

"**He is rather nice" said Hermione timidly. **

"**That's not what you said in the dorm, you said –"**

Remus and Hermione where both turning the brightest shade of red any of them had ever seen unable to look at each other.

"**Bella!" said Hermione quickly "What do you think then?" every girl looked at Bella waiting for what them seemed the obvious answer. **

"**Sorry guys" she said "I don't see it."**

Remus let out a sigh in relief that would have been beyond weird… and creepy.

"**Oh Bella don't go all **_**boy**_** on us!"**

Everyone snorted at Parvatri's comment.

'Do they use that often on you Bells,' Fred said grinning.

'Both sides use it it's not fair,' Bella pouted.

'Sometimes we accuse her off going all girl on us,'

'Ron encase you haven't noticed she is a girl,' George said. And a fine one at that, he added silently. Bella snorted thinking about the next year.

**said Parvati "He is really hot!" **

Remus's humour vanished again quickly.

"**I'm serious, there is something... I dunno... familiar about him, I can't explain it, but I don't see him like that," this was all true of course, Bella didn't feel remotely attracted to Professor Lupin,**

Sirius gaffed.

'Shame there Remus, that wouldn't have made the uncle role a little awkward.' Remus kicked him. Bella scowled.

**but she did feel something towards him. **

'Nothing like that Remus,' she said quickly. 'It was the "I knew you were important," thing but just not like _that_.'

**It just wasn't what everyone else was. She was surprised to see Hermione giggling to Ginny about this... then again she did like Lockhart last year. **

Hermione blushed furiously glaring at Bella.

'Hey blame yourself you sent the books back.' Bella said grinning smugly.

"**Bella!" said Angelina "From one team member to another you can't lie to me! It's an unwritten rule."**

"**I'm not!" said Bella indignantly, they all looked at her. She rolled her eyes. **

"**If I tell you he's fit, even if I don't mean it? Will you leave me alone?"**

'Resulting to surrender,' Bill said grinning.

'Hey a group of professor mad girls it was a life or death situation,' Bella said as though she was lucky to be alive. Hermione and Ginny glared at her.

'Bella you are a girl,' Charlie reminded her.

'Yeah but it isn't very often I act like that is it?' Bella pointed out.

'True, very true,' Charlie said grinning at her.

**they all nodded. **

"**Fine" she said, there was a silence. **

"**Go on then," said Ginny.**

'Did you really think that was going to work,' laughed Sirius.

'A girl can dream can't she?' she muttered making him laugh harder.

**Bella shot her a look and sighed. **

"**Lupin is very nice, can I go now?" Trying to stop her anger from showing, before they could tell her she needed to say something more girly or squeal.**

Everyone snorted at the phrasing of the sentence.

**She bolted for the boy's dorm where she came across Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville talking they all looked up and grinned. **

'Of course you were,' she said glaring at her two dorm mates present, Ron and Neville coward back slightly.

"**What were they talking about?" asked Dean grinning. **

"**Lupin," she said "I've just escaped."**

Hermione wanted to defend herself but at the same time she didn't want to draw attention to herself with Sirius and the twins present.

"**So does every girl like him?" asked Seamus **

"**Except me, I think," **

"**Come on I don't believe that!" said Ron teasing, "When we went into the train compartment all you did was stare at him." **

'How was I suppost to know what it was really about,' Ron said holding his hands up defensively with the look Bella give him this time around.

Fred: She has everyone under her thumb she is wicked, would you agree brother?

George: This is getting really old really quickly Fred give it a rest.

"**He looks familiar to me!" she said hotly, her face burning. "It's like I know him! Now, if you idiots don't mind I'm going to bed, before I end up becoming a murderer of four third years!"**

Ron and Neville half snorted half gulped knowing perfectly well what she was capable of.

**Bella stormed to her bed shut her curtain with more force than necessary and quickly took her skirt off so they couldn't barge in on her. Ignoring their half-hearted apologies through the curtains, Bella went to sleep. **

**Bella could tell she was sitting on the floor, on a carpet, but it didn't seem right. She seemed smaller... she couldn't feel her hair on her back. She opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a house that she didn't recognise. Bella stood up, but found she needed support from the table which she barely cleared to take one step. **

Nearly everyone frowned, this sounded like an odd dream even for Bella.

"**Look, James she's walking!" cried a man with dark hair, she smiled at him and took a shaky step towards him. **

'Is this a memory?' Sirius asked gob smacked.

'Yes,' Bella said smiling, 'I couldn't remember everything when I woke up, and I get to hear it again!'

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"**Pafoo!" she gurgled. The man laughed picking her up and blowing a raspberry on her round stomach.**

"**Clever Bella!" he said, she gurgled again, he threw her in the air. **

"**What have I told you about throwing my daughter in the air!" the only women and red head, hissed. With a jolt Bella recognised her mother. The man next to her with round glasses was her father! He was trying not to look amused at her and the dark haired man who she didn't yet did know.**

Sirius pouted.

'Well you looked a little different.' Bella defended herself she was grinning as the memory was slowly coming back together in her mind.

"**Easy Padfoot," said her father, then he sighed, looking sad. "You sure you can't make her birthday, come on it's her first."**

'I remember this,' said Remus smiling.

"**Sorry, I can't, Dumbledore's got Order **

'Constant Vigilance!' Roared Moody. 'I told you it was dangerous in front of the child.'

Tonks groaned. 'Really Mad eye, really.' He just glared at his protégé, who grinned back at him.

**stuff for me to do. Trust me, I'd rather be here with my little princess." He cooed tickling her. Her father sent him a look.**

"**Ok! Ok, **_**our**_** little princess, I know she's mine." He said smiling.**

"**Well," said the man with light-brown hair, who she realised was a younger professor Lupin,**

'I imagine that came as a bit of a shock,' Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling, Bella flushed slightly but nodded.

**he was less lined, more youthful. "We've got to go; the spy had news for us all." He said, the dark haired man passed her to her mother. **

"**See you pup!" he said kissing her on the cheek, he did the same to her mum and hugged her dad. **

"**You sure you have to go, Remus?" asked James, looking miserable. **

"**Sorry James," he sighed, he smiled at Bella, "See you next week cub!" he cooed. "It's someone's first birthday! We'll leave you to put her to bed, come on, let's go before she screams the place down, Sirius." The dark haired man laughed throwing his head back. **

**Suddenly, Bella was in a bed with curtains drawn around her, sitting up gasping. **

'Nice awakening to your dream huh Bella,' Neville said.

'Tell me about it,' Bella said rolling her eyes at her godfather.

**What had **_**that**_** been about? Why was Professor Lupin with her parents? Why was **_**Sirius Black**_** with her parents? Why had she been a baby?**

'That would be a difficult thing to wake up too,' Luna said sympathetically. Bella nodded.

'It's better now it makes more sense,' Bella said smiling as she though back to it.

**What had Lupin said, someone was going to be one next week? Was it her? Was that a memory? How could it be? She shook her head. The dream didn't make sense... but it did... she didn't know Lupin's first name... if it was actually Remus something was going on... Bella continued to ponder this, until her eyes dropped and she fell into an unpeaceful sleep. **

Sirius sighed. 'You seem to sleep unpeacefully a lot,' he said watching his goddaughter carefully.

'Honestly Sirius what do you expect with everything going on especially with teen stuff on top.'

The Weasleys looked at Bella sympathetically. Mrs Weasley wanted to cry, poor Bella, she thought.

**When she woke the next day some of the finer details had slipped,**

'Not now,' Bella said smiling.

**what had her father called Black? What had **_**she**_** called Black? **

**Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Bella, and Hermione were working together on the same Puffapod.**

Ron and Hermione looked at Bella sheepishly she just rolled her eyes.

"**How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.**

"**He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.**

"**Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.**

**They had Transfiguration next. Bella, who had resolved to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether she could go into Hogsmeade with the rest, joined the line outside the class trying to decide how she was going to argue her case. She was distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line.**

Hermione looked down embarrassed, several people looked at her curiously.

'I wouldn't do it now,' she sighed.

'To be honest Hermione you were right it just wasn't the right moment to say so,' Bella said smiling at her friend.

**Lavender Brown seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious.**

"**What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Bella, and Ron went to join the group.**

"**She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."**

"**Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."**

"**I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"**

"**Er —"**

"**The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"**

'But if she had been dreading it it wouldn't be a shock,' said Sirius then he rounded on Hermione. 'Ah really not the right time for that comment.'

'Especially as Ron isn't going to back you up cause of your fight,' Ginny said.

**The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You — you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"**

"**Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"**

"**Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then —**

"**Was Binky an old rabbit?"**

"**N — no!" sobbed Lavender. "H — he was only a baby!"**

**Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.**

"**But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione.**

**Parvati glared at her.**

**"Well, look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today —" Lavender wailed loudly. "– and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock —"**

"**Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."**

'Sorry Hermione,' Ron mumbled, Hermione smiled at him.

**Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other,**

'What's new about that,' said Ginny and Neville at the same time.

'Nothing just delaying the argument,' Bella said making her two best friends scowl at her.

**and when they got into class, they seated themselves on either side of Bella and didn't talk to each other for the whole class.**

**Bella still hadn't decided what she was going to say to Professor McGonagall, but she didn't fail on purpose that lesson to try and get on her good side,**

McGonagall sighed she had noticed that Bella had done unusually brilliantly that day and had wondered why.

**she and Hermione had both changed their mice into gloves at the same time.**

Mr Weasley clenched his fists, she was so talented but she believed she shouldn't show it. All because of those foul Muggles, they would pay for the way they had made his daughters mind turn against her!

**When the bell rang at the end of the lesson, she still wasn't sure what to say, but it was McGonagall who brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first.**

"**One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"**

**Neville put up his hand.**

"**Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —"**

Neville blushed looking down.

"**Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."**

"**Ask her now," Ron hissed at Bella.**

"**Oh. but —" Hermione began.**

"**Go for it, Bella," said Ron stubbornly.**

**Bella waited for the rest of the class to disappear, then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk.**

"**Yes, Potter?" Bella took a deep breath, she ran her hand through her hair. **

"**Professor, my aunt and uncle — er — forgot to sign my form," she said.**

**Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at her but didn't say anything.**

"**So — er — d'you think it would be all right mean, will It be okay if I — if I go to Hogsmeade?"**

McGonagall had hated saying no that day, Bella looked so nervous and unconsciously unleashing the power of those eyes on her, it had made her heart crumble. However she had thought about being cruel to be kind and did what she had to do.

**Professor McGonagall looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk.**

I call myself a Gryffindor, McGonagall thought.

'Shielding yourself from the eyes,' Remus said smiling at her understandingly, in some ways Bella was very mature and responsible, she could take care of herself, yet at the same time she still had an innocence about her and whatever that innocence is it shines straight through those emerald green eyes of hers.

"**I'm afraid not, Potter," she said. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."**

"**But — Professor, my aunt and uncle — you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about — about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Bella said, while Ron egged her on with vigorous nods. "If you said I could go —"**

"**But I don't say so," said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." She turned to look at her, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity? "I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."**

**There was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names**

Ron's ears went red as McGonagall looked at him with narrowed eyes.

**that greatly annoyed Hermione; Hermione assumed an 'all-for-the-best' expression that made Ron even angrier, and Bella had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade.**

"**There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer Bella up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."**

"**Yeah," said Bella gloomily, "great."**

**The Halloween feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if she was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Nothing anyone said made her feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the form, but as Bella had already told Professor McGonagall he hadn't had it signed, that was no good. Ron halfheartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the Dementors being able to see through them. Percy had what were possibly the least helpful words of comfort.**

Percy sniffed, ungrateful brat.

"**They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Isabella, it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said seriously. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but really, Isabella, apart from that, you're not missing anything."**

He looked down again, maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say.

**On Halloween morning, Bella awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing her best to act normally.**

"**We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for her.**

Hermione looked at her friend with the same expression.

"**Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Bella's difficulties.**

'Which happens so frequently their arguments are often short.' Bella said cheekily earning a scowl from both mentioned.

"**Don't worry about me," said Bella, in what she hoped was at, offhand voice,**

'If we didn't know you it would have worked,' Hermione said smiling.

**"I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."**

**She accompanied them to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.**

"**Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"**

'Shove off Malfoy,' snarled Charlie, Malfoy just sneered at him, lifting his pointed chin higher, but no one was fooled as he attempted to sneak closer to his godfather.

**Bella ignored him and made her solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower.**

"**Password?" said the Fat Lady, jerking out of a doze.**

"**Fortuna Major," said Bella listlessly.**

**The portrait swung open and he climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first-and second-years, and a few older students, who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off.**

'Or they were behind on homework,' Fred said grinning.

"**Bella! Bella! Hi, Bella!"**

**It was Colin Creevey, a second year who was deeply in awe of Bella and never missed an opportunity to speak to her.**

Bella blushed as everyone sniggered especially those who had seen it rather than read it.

"**Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Bella? Why not? Hey —" Colin looked eagerly around at his friends — "you can come and sit with us, if you like, Bella!"**

"**Er — no, thanks, Colin," said Bella, who wasn't in the mood to have a lot of people staring avidly at the scar on her forehead. "I — I've got to go to the library, got to get some work done."**

**After that, she had no choice but to turn right around and head back out of the portrait hole again.**

"**What was the point of waking me up?" the Fat Lady called grumpily after her as she walked away.**

**Bella wandered dispiritedly toward the library, but halfway there she changed her mind; she didn't feel like working. She turned around and came face-to-face with Filch, who had obviously just seen off the last of the Hogsmeade visitors.**

"**What are you doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously.**

"**Nothing," said Bella truthfully.**

"**Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own — why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?"**

**Bella shrugged.**

"**Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped Filch,**

'You can go wherever you want,' said Ginny narrowing her eyes.

'Just leave it,' Bella said. 'One it was two years ago. Two, its Filch.'

**and he stood glaring until Bella had passed out of sight.**

**But Bella didn't go back to the common room; she climbed a staircase, thinking vaguely of visiting the Owlery to see Hedwig, and was walking along another corridor when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Bella?"**

'Remus?' asked Mrs Weasley

'The one and only,' said Bella laughing.

'She looked so miserable' said Remus 'I had to go and talk to her, though I thought it was just the day that was bothering her.'

'Pity case,' scoffed Bella 'Thanks.'

'Well that,' said Remus teasing 'And I wanted to talk to you, know what you were like.' He finished smiling kindly at her.

'The day?' she asked confused. 'Why would the day, be bothering me?'

The purebloods and halfbloods looked at her oddly.

'What?' she said nervously.

'Bella, it was Halloween,' Remus said gently.

'So, I mean my track record isn't the best but, you wouldn't have known that,'

Mrs Weasley burst into tears.

'Mrs Weasley! Are you ok?' Bella said anxiously.

'Bella,' Sirius said, putting his arm around her. 'That's the day…' he took a deep breath.

'Come on spit it out,' Bella said looking at the group, she scrutinised everyone's face.

'That's the day,' Tonks said taking a deep breath. 'The day Voldemort disappeared."

'Oh,' she said quietly. 'Oh, ok,' she said, there was an awkward silence. (reader) cleared they're throat.

**Bella doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door.**

"**What are you doing?" said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"**

'He knows who her friends are already,' laughed Sirius.

'Sirius it's October,' said Bella patiently. He huffed Remus and Bella laughed.

"**Hogsmeade," said Bella, in a would-be casual voice.**

"**Ah," said Lupin. He considered Bella for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson."**

'That's your excuse pathetic,' Sirius said grinning.

'Shut up, Sirius,' Remus said in a very tired voice.

"**A what?" said Bella.**

**She followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.**

"**Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."**

'Hate to break it to you but I don't think she cares, Lupin,' Snape sneered, Remus ignored him and Bill kept reading.

**The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.**

"**Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."**

"**All right," said Bella awkwardly, running her hand through her hair.**

'He still hasn't told you has he?' said Sirius trying not to laugh.

'No,'

'Typical,' Sirius said 'Scared of a little girl,'

Remus yelled 'I am not!' as Bella yelled

'Little girl!' receiving a glare from either side of him Sirius sank lower in his seat.

**Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.**

"**Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid — but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"**

**Bella looked at him. Lupin's eyes were twinkling.**

'Dumbledore's protégée,' the twins said together, making Dumbledore's eyes twinkle as he laughed merrily.

"**How did you know about that?" Bella asked.**

"**Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, passing Bella a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"**

"**No," said Bella.**

**She thought for a moment of telling Lupin about the dog she'd seen in Magnolia Crescent but decided not to.**

'Oh god, I'm glad you didn't,' gasped Remus and Sirius together.

'I would have a heart attack,' said Remus

'I would have lost my disguise,' said Sirius.

**She didn't want Lupin to think she was a coward, especially since Lupin already seemed to think she couldn't cope with a Boggart.**

**Something of Bella's thoughts seemed to have shown on her face, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Bella?"**

'How did you know - ?'

'Your face may be your fathers, but a lot of your expressions are your mothers and you have her emotional eyes too,' said Remus

'So, you'll suck at card games,' said Sirius laughing a bark laugh.

'What do you mean emotional eyes?' asked Ron.

'How do we can always tell Bella's worried or upset, how do you normally tell, when she hides it?' Hermione asked him.

'I look at her – oh I get it! – emotional eyes,' said Ron happily.

"**No," Bella lied. She drank a bit of tea and watched the Grindylow brandishing a fist at her. "Yes," she said suddenly, putting her tea down on Lupin's desk. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"**

**"Yes," said Lupin slowly.**

"**Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Bella abruptly.**

**Lupin raised his eyebrows.**

"**I would have thought that was obvious, Bella," he said, sounding surprised.**

**Bella, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback.**

'Yes I could see that in your expression,' Remus said amused.

"**Why?" she said again.**

"**Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."**

'Then he impresses her further by saying the name.' Sirius said as though narrating.

'Sirius do as all a favour and be quiet,' McGonagall said, Mrs Weasley sent him a look that said she agreed.

**Bella stared. Not only was this the last answer she'd expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name. The only person Bella had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from herself) was Professor Dumbledore.**

"**Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at Bella. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."**

'Aw I could have put him in a tutu,' Bella complained.

She burst into laughter as the image filled her head.

"**I did think of Voldemort," said Bella honestly. "then I — I remembered those Dementors."**

"**I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Bella's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Bella."**

**Bella didn't know what to say to that, so she drank some more tea.**

'Can't take complements can you Bell,'

'Shut up, Ron.' She hissed going a little pink.

'She still can't,' laughed Neville.

**"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.**

"**Well… yeah," said Bella. She was suddenly feeling a lot happier. Until Bella suddenly remembered her dream from earlier in the month. The one with Lupin and Sirius Black in. Should see tell him?**

'Yes,' Remus said, Bella laughed.

'Bit late now,' Bella said smiling at him.

**Would he be mad if it was real, or think she was stupid if it wasn't? But she didn't just have the dream, when she saw him on the train he looked familiar and he had brought the wolf toy memory into her mind. She decided to go for it Lupin seemed like someone who wouldn't laugh not matter how silly the question may be. **

'You do give of that vibe,' Hermione said showing her Gryffindor courage and speaking again directly to Remus.

'Thank you Hermione,' Remus said trying to forget the earlier parts to the chapter.

**"Professor Lupin, you know —"**

**She was interrupted by a knock on the door.**

Remus glared at Snape glad she wanted to open up after two months.

"**Come in," called Lupin.**

**The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Bella, his black eyes narrowing.**

'Like I was going to harm her Severus,' Remus said his eyes narrowing this time. 'You know the wolf wants to protect her as much as I do.'

Snape sneered at him before Bill could read again.

"**Ah, Severus," said Lupin, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"**

**Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Bella and Lupin.**

"**I was just showing Bella my Grindylow," said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.**

"**Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."**

"**Yes, Yes, I will," said Lupin.**

"**I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more."**

'Trying to make me more curious than I already was,' Bella said glaring at Snape.

'You do not need my help to get that nose of yours where it doesn't belong Potter,' he sneered at her.

'Can you give her a break for two seconds!' snapped Neville who seemed to have overstepped his daring and shrank back again. Snape sneered at him.

'Foolish boy,'

'Severus that is enough,' McGonagall barked at her ex-student.

**"I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."**

**"Not at all," said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Bella didn't like. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.**

**Bella looked curiously at the goblet; it had a similar texture to bubbled mud only it was silver like unicorn blood. It looked a lot like wolfsbane... **

'You figured it out that quickly.' Remus said shocked.

'Even I hadn't yet,' Hermione said.

'You hadn't seen the potion.' Bella soothed.

'Why didn't you say something? Why did you agree to extra lessons?' he said confused.

'Cause I don't care, even before I really knew you.' She said rolling her eyes.

**She glanced up at Lupin who was smiling at her.**

"**Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.**

"**Why —?" Bella began. Lupin looked at her and answered the unfinished question.**

"**I've been feeling a bit off-colour," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it." **

**Yep wolfsbane, she thought.**

'Now that is extremely impressive,' Dumbledore said. McGonagall nodded adding fifteen points to her tally.

**She had read a lot on magical creatures she found them fascinating. However even as a small child werewolves had been a big fascination, she from the age of five knew when every full moon was. She never understood why people hated them. They were cursed and most of the time completely harmless,**

'Thank you,' Sirius said exasperatedly.

**with wolfsbane even more so, so why was people afraid of them? She would class being a werewolf as an incurable illness. **

Everyone nodded in agreement, besides Snape, Draco and Percy.

**Professor Lupin took another sip.**

"**Sir, did you say sugar made it powerless?" she asked trying not to sound too curious. **

'You failed,' he said chuckling.

"**Unfortunately." said Lupin, as he took another gulp of potion then he drained the goblet and pulled a face.**

"**Disgusting," he said. "Well, Bella, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."**

"**Right," said Bella, putting down her empty teacup. **

**The empty goblet was still smoking, that was defiantly wolfsbane. She decided not to tell Lupin she knew not wanting to upset him.**

Lily's response there, Snape thought unconsciously before realising what he had just said. Argh Potter was actually growing on him. She couldn't she was her father.

_No she is not Severus Snape and you know it. She is her not James or me, treat her that way! _said a voice that sounded like Lily in the back of his mind.

"**Hope that it helps sir," she said. "Especially if it tastes as foul as it looks." She heard Lupin chuckle as she closed the door behind her. **

Several people gave a chuckle.

"**There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."**

**A shower of brilliantly coloured sweets fell into Bella's lap. It was dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.**

"**Thanks," said Bella, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"**

**By the sound of it — everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.**

"**The post office, Bella! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all colour-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"**

"**Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look —"**

"**We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks —"**

'So you both had fun,' said Bill amused, Ron glared at his eldest brother.

"**Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up —"**

"**What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"**

"**No," said Bella. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in, with some potion to help Lupin feel better, he feels a bit ill."**

**Ron's mouth fell open.**

"**Lupin drank it?" he gasped. "Is he mad?"**

**Hermione checked her watch.**

"**We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.**

"**But if he — you know —" Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, "if he was trying to — to poison Lupin — he wouldn't have done it in front of Bella."**

Snape rolled his eyes at the three of them plotting and nosing into things that didn't concern them again.

"**Yeah, maybe," said Bella as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, **

'Snape's cousins,' Sirius said, making Snape snarl at him.

'Flea infested mutt,'

'Gentlemen,' Dumbledore said the finality very clear in his voice.

**and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.**

**The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything.**

**Bella kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Bella moved her eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was she imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural?**

I was wondering what he had discussed with Potter, Snape answered in his thoughts.

**The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading.**

**It had been such a pleasant evening that Bella's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!"**

'How childish,' Tonks said as though she was bored, Malfoy sneered at her.

**Bella, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.**

Sirius looked a little guilty, McGonagall and Remus glared at him.

'You give me a heart attack Black,' McGonagall snapped at him. He rubbed his head awkwardly.

'Sorry if my mind had been a little better I would have sent a message of my innocence to Dumbledore but I just wanted _him_ gone.' He was scowling by the end. Remus sighed.

'We know but you still give us a heart attack.'

"**Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.**

**Bella peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.**

"**Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"**

The twins snorted.

'To be fair to him, he was head boy for a reason, so situations like this are what head boys are for at Hogwarts,' Bella said, earning a shocked looked from all the Weasley family, including Percy.

She's defending me, he thought, why is she defending me?

**And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."**

**People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.**

"**What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.**

**A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Bella, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.**

"**Oh, my —" Hermione grabbed Bella's arm.**

Bella rolled her eyes at her friend who just scowled at her.

**The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes sombre, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.**

The mentioned looked at Bella, they remember how they had quickly scanned for her in the crowd to ensure Sirius hadn't got her.

"**We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."**

"**You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.**

**It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.**

"**What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.**

Many shook their head at Peeves he could be really cruel sometimes.

"**Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.**

"**Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."**

'That's it,' said Bill handing the book to Snape. 'You haven't read in a while.'

He took it and read out.

"**The Grim Defeat"**

_**Hope you all liked the Remus is so fit talk I enjoyed writing it! Don't worry I still have some more twists floating around in most chapters :p **_

_**R & R please tell me what you think! xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	9. The Grim Defeat

"**Grim Defeat" **read Snape.

Bella groaned. 'Worked out what this one is about,' putting her head in her hands.

If this wasn't private she didn't know what was.

**Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, (Hermione and Ron clung to Bella the whole journey,)**

'Are we not allowed to worry about you?' Hermione hissed.

'No, you're not,' said Bella, 'If you worry about me then you're going to end up having a heart attack... or early grey hairs,' Hermione scowled at her as Ron snorted. 'It's too late for Sirius.' She said holding a part of his hair.

'What!?' he yelled running to the bathroom to check his hair. When he came back, he glared at her.

"Why you little," he growled pouncing on her, tickling her furiously.

"S-Sirius s-stop." She chocked trying to break away from his grasp, Remus helped her get away from him.

"Remus," he growled.

"It was amusing to watch you fly from the room," he said simply. Bella tuck her tongue out at her godfather.

Everyone else laughed as Sirius sat down grumbling, Bella stayed close to Remus.

**where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.**

**"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important.**

Percy blushed Snape kept reading before any of the Weasleys could comment.

**"Send word with one of the ghosts."**

**Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"**

**One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.**

"**Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.**

**The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.**

"**Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! **

'You didn't really expect them not to talk did you?' Bill said to his brother, whose ears and neck went pink.

**Lights out in ten minutes!"**

'He knew they would continue to talk that's why he give them ten minutes,' Moody said.

"**C'mon," Ron said to Bella and Hermione; they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.**

"**Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.**

"**Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron. **

"**It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower…"**

'That was one of the reasons I picked that night,' Sirius said, putting his head in his hands.

"**I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realise it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."**

**Hermione shuddered and grabbed Bella's arm. Bella thought if it comforted it her by holding her arm then she would let her do it at least while they were talking.**

Hermione clipped her arm this time.

'Ow! What? I was being nice.' Bella grumbled.

'You should be worried for yourself not thinking about whether the motion comforts me or not,' she said in frustration, Bella shrugged and turned back to Snape. 

**All around them, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"**

"**Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."**

"**Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year.**

'Fairly close,' Sirius said raising his eyebrows.

"**He could've flown in," suggested Dean Thomas.**

"**Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Bella and Ron.**

"**Probably," said Ron. "Why?"**

"**Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered…"**

"**The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"**

**The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Bella felt as though she were sleeping outdoors in a light wind.**

The professors sighed they knew the rumour mill would increase after this.

**Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Bella watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking.**

Percy's neck and ears grew steadily darker.

**Percy was only a short way away from Bella, Ron, and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.**

Dumbledore chuckled.

"**Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.**

"**No. All well here?"**

"**Everything under control, sir."**

"**Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."**

"**And the Fat Lady, sir?"**

"**Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."**

'Bless her,' Bill said he was very fond of the Fat Lady, all Gryffindors were, Sirius looked down guiltily. Bella squeezed her godfathers hand in reassurance.

**Bella heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.**

"**Headmaster?" It was Snape. Bella kept quite still, listening hard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."**

"**What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"**

"**All searched…"**

"**Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."**

"**Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.**

**Bella raised her head very slightly off her arms to free her other ear.**

"**Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."**

**Bella opened her eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to her, but she could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry.**

Snape frowned he should have been able to catch her.

"**You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.**

"**I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.**

"**It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —"**

"**I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."**

"**Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.**

"**Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."**

'Stupid stripy prat,' Bella hissed under her breath. Those who heard smirked slightly but were too annoyed and angry to really be amused.

**Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.**

**Bella glanced sideways at Ron and Hermione. Both of them had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling.**

"**What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.**

**The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.**

Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

'I think hers was probably the closest too,' Bella said amused.

**The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony.**

'I am very sorry to all of you,' he said looking at each Gryffindor who had to pass him everyday.

'We may forgive you one day,' said Fred.

'But today isn't that day,' George said as though he was terribly upset.

**Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.**

"**He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"**

"**None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."**

**Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Bella's worries. She was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with her, **

'You noticed,' said McGonagall

'Professor, you all randomly started talking to me every break in lessons, I know I wasn't achieving my best at the time but I wasn't acting that badly was I.' said Bella smiling. 'It was nice talking to all the different teachers, Professor Sprout was telling me about her daughter's tattoo of a lightning bolt on her wrist the day it was revealed to the public.'

'She went so ballistic when she did that, despite the fact she was twenty two.' McGonagall chuckled at the memory Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes.

**and Percy Weasley (acting, Bella suspected, on his mother's orders)**

'I was,' said Percy curtly. 'I knew about Black, yet here you sit beside him.'

'Innocent!' snapped Bella.

**was tailing her everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog.**

All the Weasley children snorted.

**To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned Bella into her office, with such a sombre expression on her face Bella thought someone must have died.**

McGonagall scowled at her, she smiled sheepishly back.

"**There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," she said in a very serious voice. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black —"**

"**I know he's after me," said Bella wearily. "I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic."**

**Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback.**

'Of course I did,' McGonagall said, 'you looked completely calm.'

'You get used to it,' Bella said shrugging.

**She stared at Bella for a moment or two, then said, "I see! Well, in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch **

'You didn't take that from her did you,' Sirius said sounding really guilty.

'Relax I talk her round,' Bella said.

**in the evenings. Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed, Potter —"**

"**We've got our first match on Saturday!" said Bella, outraged. "I've got to train, Professor!"**

**Professor McGonagall considered her intently. Bella knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested her as Seeker in the first Place. She waited, holding her breath.**

"**Hmm…"Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain. "Well… goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last… but all the same, Potter… I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions." Bella nodded eagerly.**

**The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.**

"**We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry.**

"**Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."**

Bella, Fred and George glared at Malfoy, who smirked back.

"**Why?" chorused the rest of the team.**

"**Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…"**

'Cowards the lot of um,' Moody growled.

'I can think of a few exceptions,' Dumbledore said looking at Snape.

**There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.**

"**There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" said Bella furiously. "He's faking it!"**

"**I know that, but we can't prove it," said Wood bitterly, "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory —"**

Bella flinched at this, Sirius and Ron rubbed her arms soothingly, knowing it must be hard for her to think of her deceased boyfriend.

**Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled.**

Bella frowned, George sighed internally. And it begins, he thought.

"**What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behaviour.**

"**He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.**

"**Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.**

"**He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. **

'Sorry,' he said sadly.

'You didn't know what was going to happen,' Bella whispered, stupid Wormtail she thought bitterly tears in her green eyes.

**"I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Bella caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"**

"**We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker!**

'Yeah he was,' Bella said quietly

**I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!"**

'He really is nuts,' Remus said shaking his head.

"**Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."**

**The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.**

All the Gryffindor's glared at him, he shrunk behind his godfather.

"**Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.**

**Bella had no room in her head to worry about anything except the match tomorrow. Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to her between classes and giving her tips. The third time this happened, Wood talked for so long that Bella suddenly realised she was ten minutes late for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and set off at a run with Wood shouting after him, "Diggory's got a very fast swerve, Bella, so you might want to try looping him —"**

Remus frowned knowing Snape would be taken this lesson. Honestly if she had arrived late he probably would have taken 5 points.

**Bella skidded to a halt outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside.**

"**Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I —"**

**But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at her from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.**

"**This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."**

**But Bella didn't move.**

"**Where's Professor Lupin?" she said. Then she remembered the full moon he would be recovering. **

"**He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. Git, Bella thought. "I believe I told you to sit down?"**

**But Bella stayed where she was.**

"**What's wrong with him?"**

'You knew what was wrong with him.' Snape snapped.

'Yeah well I couldn't let on I knew could !?' she said.

**Snape's black eyes glittered.**

"**Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."**

McGonagall sighed at Snape he didn't have to act the way he did.l

**Bella walked slowly to her seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.**

"**As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —"**

'He is going to undermine Remus for the entire lesson,' Sirius said irritated.

"**Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start —"**

"**Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organisation."**

'Git,' Bella muttered quietly.

"**He's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean boldly, **

Remus smiled at that.

**and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class.**

Now he blushed making Sirius laugh.

**Snape looked more menacing than ever.**

"**You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows.**

'Severus,' Dumbledore warned.

"**Yeah, beause our last two teachers have really increased our defence skills," Bella called out,**

'Nice,' the twins said.

**Snape glared at her for a moment. **

"**Ten points from Gryffindor, I am impressed Potter you have been in this classroom for mere minute and you have already lost twenty five points for Gryffindor do not speak out again. Now today we shall discuss —"**

**Bella watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.**

'Are you about to do what I think you are Severus,' McGonagall said her eyes and lips narrowing.

'In a way Minerva he helped me as I would have had to have taught it myself eventually.' Remus said.

"— **werewolves," said Snape. Bella glared at him knowing he was doing this on purpose.**

**"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself,**

Hermione blushed.

**"we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks —"**

"**Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson,**

'She'd probably do a better job,' Bella grumbled under her breath, only Remus heard his lips twitched.

**not you.** **And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"**

**With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.**

"**Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape. You git, I know why your teaching us this. Bella thought savagely. **

**Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.**

Again Hermione blushed.

"**Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between —"**

"**We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-"**

'You're making us all back answer,' Ron said. 'If you listen you wouldn't have as many interuptions,'

'Ron!' Mrs Weasley said, Snape smirked but otherwise ignored the comment.

"**Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognise a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"**

'Severus they were not far behind,' Dumbledore said frowning his silver brow.

"**Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"**

"**That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."**

'Severus!' barked McGonagall, sharply.

'Can I have a word outside, now,' she said, the kids hid their grins as McGonagall left the room Snape trailing behind her. As soon as they were gone the twins snickered only to be glared at by their mother. After about ten minutes the two professors returned and Snape began to read again.

**Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"**

'Go Ron!' cheered the twins.

**The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.**

**"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."**

**No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.**

"**Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia…"**

'Are not, it's Japan they are known as the Japanese water demons!' Charlie said annoyed.

"**Wrong it's Japan," Bella hissed under her breath, not wanting the detention she did not inform Snape. Hermione looked at her, Bella just shook her head.**

Hermione scowled at her, Bella grinned sheepishly.

"**Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…"**

**When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.**

"**You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognise and kill werewolves." Bella thought things about Snape that she wouldn't dare say out loud as he continued to talk. She knew why he was giving them this homework. It was so someone figured it out. "I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."**

**Bella and Hermione left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Snape.**

"**Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Bella said to Hermione. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?"**

"**I don't know," said Hermione pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon…" **

**Bella avoided Hermione's eyes, she hadn't told them her discovery as it wasn't her secret to tell and Lupin was no danger to anyone so it would be unfair to tell people if he didn't wish to. **

Remus smiled at Bella who smiled back at him.

**Ron caught up with them five minutes later, in a towering rage.**

"**D'you know what that —" (he called Snape something that made Hermione say "Ron!")**

"— **is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"**

Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

'Next time Ron,' Sirius promised.

**Bella woke extremely early the next morning; so early that it was still dark. For a moment she thought the roaring of the wind had woken her. Then she felt a cold breeze on the back of her neck and sat bolt upright — Peeves the Poltergeist had been floating next to her, blowing hard in her ear.**

'Argh Peeves,' Fred groaned.

'Not on a Quidditch day!'

'Flint probably bribed him to do that,' Fred said darkly.

**"What did you do that for?" said Bella furiously. Peeves puffed out his cheeks, blew hard, and zoomed backward out of the room, cackling.**

**Bella fumbled for her alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four. Cursing Peeves, she rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now that she was awake, to ignore the sounds of the thunder rumbling overhead, the pounding of the wind against the castle walls, and the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. In a few hours she would be out on the Quidditch field, battling through that gale. Finally, she gave up any thought of more sleep, got up, dressed, picked up her Nimbus Two Thousand, and walked quietly out of the dormitory.**

**As Bella opened the door, something brushed against her leg. She bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail and drag him outside.**

"**You know, I reckon Ron was right about you," Bella told Crookshanks suspiciously. "There are plenty of mice around this place — go and chase them. Go on," she added, nudging Crookshanks down the spiral staircase with her foot. "Leave Scabbers alone."**

Everyone who knew the truth scowled.

**The noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. Bella knew better than to think the match would be cancelled; Quidditch matches weren't called off for trifles like thunderstorms.**

Mrs Weasley frowned they should be if it was as bad as Bella was saying and she normally downgraded things like this!

**Nevertheless, she was starting to feel very apprehensive. Wood had pointed out Cedric Diggory to her in the corridor; Diggory was a handsome fifth year and a lot bigger than Bella. Seekers were usually light and speedy, but Diggory's weight would be an advantage in this weather because he was less likely to be blown off course.**

**Bella whiled away the hours until dawn in front of the fire, getting up every now and then to stop Crookshanks from sneaking up the boys' staircase again. **

'Sorry Padfoot,' Bella said.

'You didn't know.' He said smiling.

**At long last Bella thought it must be time for breakfast, so she headed through the portrait hole alone.**

"**Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan.**

"**Oh, shut up," Bella yawned.**

**She revived a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time she'd started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up.**

"**It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.**

"**Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."**

'I minded the lightening though,' Fred said.

'Yeah that wasn't fun,' George grumbled. Didn't like the dementors either, he thought looking at Bella.

**But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Just before she entered the locker room, Bella saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, laughing and pointing at her from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium.**

**The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.**

Bella and the twins shook their heads fondly.

**The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Bella's glasses. How on earth was she going to see the Snitch in this?**

**The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled **

Bella smiled he was so kind…

**at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. **

**Bella couldn't help but notice that Cedric was really very handsome. He smiled at Bella as the teams faced each other, and she felt a slight lurch in the region of her stomach that she didn't think had anything to do with nerves.**

Aw, thought the women as they read the moment Bella developed her first crush. George tried not to let his jealousy show his twins squeezed his arm slightly in support knowing what he was thinking.

**Bella saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount Your brooms." She pulled her right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over her Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant — they were off.**

**Bella rose fast, but her Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. She held it as steady as she could and turned, squinting into the rain.**

**Within five minutes Bella was soaked to her skin and frozen, hardly able to see her teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch. She flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. She couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Bella came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; her vision was so clouded by the rain on her glasses she hadn't seen them coming.**

'That's really bad,' said Neville nervously.

**She lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold her broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Bella nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, she could hardly tell them apart…**

**With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Bella could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing her to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.**

"**I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here —"**

**They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Bella took off her glasses and wiped them hurriedly on her robes.**

"**What's the score?"**

"**We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."**

"**I've got no chance with these on," Bella said exasperatedly, waving her glasses.**

Hermione looked at her the messge was clear.

'I had forgotten about the charm,' she said. 'Like I am going to let Quidditch suffer,' she teased, Hermione rolled her eyes at that at least she hadn't purposely tried to endanger herself that day.

**At that very moment, Hermione appeared at her shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.**

**"I've had an idea, Bella! Give me your glasses, quick!"**

**She handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "Impervius!"**

"**There!" she said, handing them back to Bella. "They'll repel water!"**

**Wood looked as though he could have kissed her.**

Hermione pulled a face. Ron's cheeks boiled red, everyone hid their snickers the two of them where so obvious.

**"Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"**

**Hermione's spell had done the trick. Bella was still numb with cold, still wetter than she'd ever been in her life, but she could see. Full of fresh determination, she urged her broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction…**

**There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Bella needed to get the Snitch quickly —**

**She turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Bella saw something that distracted her completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.**

'Sorry,' Sirius said as the Gryffindor's glared at him.

**Bella's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and her Nimbus dropped a few feet. Shaking her sodden fringe out of her eyes, she squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished.**

"**Bella!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Bella, behind you!"**

**Bella looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them…**

**With a jolt of panic, Bella threw herself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.**

"**Come on!" she growled at her Nimbus as the rain whipped her face. "Faster!"**

Those who knew what was about to happen were trying to not recall it. It had been so horrible to watch her fall.

**But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Bella had gone suddenly deaf — what was going on?**

Moody, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley all looked at the others confused.

**And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over her, inside her, just as she became aware of something moving on the field below…**

**Before she'd had time to think, Bella had taken her eyes off the Snitch and looked down.**

**At least a hundred Dementors,**

'Ah,' said Mr Weasley quietly. Looking at his 'daughter' anxiously. 'How high - ?'

'About 300 feet,' McGonagall said looking anxious as she could not help recall.

**their hidden faces pointing up at her, were standing beneath her. It was as though freezing water were rising in her chest, cutting at her insides. And then she heard it again… Someone was screaming, screaming inside her head… a woman…**

Everyone who didn't know frowned there was no women screaming in any off her _adventures._

"**Not Bella, not Bella, please not Bella!"**

'What in the world,' said Sirius, he looked down at Bella, who avoided his eyes. he noticed she was avoiding everyone's eyes.

"**Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"**

'What idiot says silly girl when someone's beginning...' Bill said before he clicked, his face paled.

"**Not Bella, please no, take me, kill me instead —"**

'Is this...' the words died in Sirius's throat.

'Mum,' Bella whispered, her voice cracking very slightly.

'Lily,' breathed Snape, he now knew why the girl fainted, if he heard Lily's dying moments... only the years of perfect Occlumency stopped him from shuddering.

**Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Bella's brain… What was she doing? Why was she flying? She needed to help her… She was going to die… She was going to be murdered…**

**She was falling, falling through the icy mist.**

"**Not Bella! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"**

'Not in his vocabulary mum,' Bella whispered.

**A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Bella knew no more.**

'It was one of the scariest things I have ever seen,' whispered Hermione, Ginny nodded looking pale. In fact everyone who had been there (Dumbledore and Snape included) looked pale.

...

"**Lucky the ground was so soft."**

"**I thought she was dead for sure."**

"**But she didn't even break her glasses."**

'Who was saying that?' Bella asked the people who were there.

'Guess!' said the twins together, Bella raised an eyebrow.

'Katie, Angelina and Alicia,' Hermione answered.

'Thanks,'

**Bella could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. She didn't have a clue where she was, or how she'd got there, or what she'd been doing before she got there. All she knew was that every inch of her was aching as though it had been beaten.**

'How would you know how that feels?' Sirius growled.

'Dudley,' she growled back, how many times did she have to tell them!

"**She looks a bit peaky." She heard Ron say. **

"**Peaky! What do you expect she fell over a hundred feet!" said Fred**

"**Yeah, come on, Ron let's walk you of the Astronomy tower," said George**

"**And see what you look like****." They said together. **

"**Probably, a right sight better than he normally does," Bella croaked**

Everyone gave a chuckle.

'Even after all that she still amuses her public.' Fred said wiping his eye.

'It's so beautiful,' George said.

'Well that's our burping champion,' Ron said dodging her hand.

'RON I told you not to say that!' she hissed flushing crimson.

He grinned at her then sat beside the twins. Grumbling Bella looked back at Snape as though to say continue.

**smiling, there were some nervous laughs. **

**Bella's eyes snapped open. She was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around her bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.**

"**Bella!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud. "How're you feeling?"**

"**Oh, brilliant" said Bella sarcastically.**

**It was as though Bella's memory was on fast forward. The lightning… the Grim… the Snitch… and the Dementors…**

"**What happened?" she said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.**

"**You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been — what — three hundred feet?"**

"**We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking.**

**Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.**

"**But the match,"**

'Oh you are kidding me,' Sirius growled, Bella hid her face in her hair edging away from her godfather, but he was having none of it he grabbed her waist and sat her between him and Remus.

'You are to stay there when we finish reading I want another word,' he said sternly. Bella nodded but didn't speak.

**said Bella. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"**

**No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Bella like a stone.**

"**We didn't — lose?"**

"**Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realise what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he was as bad as us asking if you were ok.**

Bella gave a watery smiled her Cedric always kind. Remus and Sirius squeezed her arm.

**Screaming for Madam Pomfrey, when she finally said you'd be fine, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."**

"**Where is Wood?" said Bella, suddenly realising he wasn't there.**

"**Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."**

Bella sighed, earning her a poke in the ribs. She glared at Remus.

'Don't feel guilty it isn't your fault that happened,' he said so quietly no one heard.

**Bella put her face to her knees, her hands gripping her hair. Fred grabbed her shoulder and shook it roughly.**

'Not dealing with your first loss very well,' Charlie sighed.

'It was unfortunate circumstances,' Bill said, looking at her sympathetically.

"**C'mon, Bella, you've never missed the Snitch before."**

"**There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.**

"**It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points."**

"**Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"**

"**Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.**

"**But if they beat Ravenclaw…"**

"**No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"**

"**It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"**

**Bella lay there, not saying a word. They had lost… for the first time ever, she had lost a Quidditch match.**

**After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave her in peace.**

"**We'll come and see you later," Fred told her. "Don't beat yourself up Bella, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."**

**The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Hermione moved nearer to Bella's bed.**

"**Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. **

'I apologise for frightening you Hermione,' he said sincerely making Hermione blush.

**"I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away… He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him —"**

"**Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…"**

Everyone winced at the thought.

'I'd hate to see that, it would haunt me forever,' Ron said shuddering, Bella smiled over at her friend reassuringly. Everyone looked as pale as Ron.

Snape knew what the boy meant, she was so full of energy, full of life to see her motionless completely motionless. Worse yet if her eyes were open, to see those emotionless eyes dead. Snape noticed his Occlumency was being thoroughly tested in these books as he prevented another shudder.

**His voice faded, but Bella hardly noticed. She was thinking about what the Dementors had done to her… about the screaming voice. She looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at her so anxiously that she quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say.**

"**Did someone get my Nimbus?"**

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other.**

"**Er —"**

"**What?" said Bella, looking from one to the other.**

"**Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.**

"**And?"**

"**And it hit — it hit — oh, Bella — it hit the Whomping Willow."**

Bella squeezed Remus's arm before he could even apologise.

**Bella's insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.**

"**And?" she said, dreading the answer.**

"**Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It — it doesn't like being hit."**

"**Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice.**

**Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Bella's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.**

'That's it,' Snape said.

'I think maybe that will do for now, we should get some rest,' Dumbledore said getting up. Others followed him. Bella stayed where she was as Sirius had told her too, knowing he hadn't been kidding, she met her godfather's eye he sighed.

_**There you go guys my first update of 2013! Did everyone have a good new year? I hope so. I added the burping bit because I have recently been getting a few reviews asking what the 'bur-' was in the early chapters of Philospher's Stone. So there you go guys :D! **_

_**See you next time! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	10. Shower Spats and Truths

'Come on,' he said softly, wrapping his arm around her so she was snuggled into his side. 'How long did it take for you to realise who she was?' he asked.

'Then really the thought before the broomstick, but I think I was unconsciously fighting against it,' she mumbled into his collar bone.

'We know that the Quidditch though important to you wasn't the first thing you thought of.' Remus said making her look at him. 'We want you to know that we are always here for you Bella no matter what happens,'

She smiled at him pulling away from Sirius to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her gently as she cuddled into him.

'Thanks Remus, and I know this must be tough on both of you to read about all of this stuff,' she said looking down again.

'Something tells me the next book is really going to test us,' Sirius said rubbing her back. Remus felt Bella tense. Knowing he was speaking of Voldemort's return.

'Go on and get some rest Bella, we will soon,' Remus said kissing her forehead before letting her up. She gave both of them one last hug before leaving through the Bathrooms door.

Both men sighed and headed to the dorm.

However while Moody went into one of the bathrooms to freshen up, Dumbledore and Snape were having a small discussion…

'Are you alright Severus,' the old man asked in concern. 'That must have been quite difficult for you to hear let alone read,'

Severus sighed.

'My Occlumency skills are really being tested Albus,' he said, thinking of all the times he has wanted to shudder.

'It will make it stronger, try to look at it that way,' he said bracingly. 'Are you beginning to understand that Bella is not her father's clone?'

'Albus,' Severus growled.

'We are not ready for that discussion yet,' Dumbledore said cheerfully. 'Very well I think perhaps we should all rest something lets me we are not through with the dememtors just yet.'

'Fabulous,' Snape grumbled as he left, he decided he would have a shower before he slept and headed towards one of the many bathrooms…

'I never knew she went through as much as she has,' Molly said to her husband as he climbed into bed. 'Hearing her mother's dying words…'

'None of us did she even kept things from Ron and Hermione.' Arthur tried to soothe his wife.

'Even our Ron, with those awful spiders and going into the chamber, watching his best friend fall of her broom. They're just children!'

'I know dear, but we can only be there for them.' He said kissing her gently.

'I'm being silly aren't I?' she said.

'Not silly,' he disagreed. 'Just a mum,'

Molly snuggled closer into her husband as they both closed their eyes.

Bella decided to wash her hair before she went to bed. Scrubbing her head furiously she thought about the next book and sighed. Everyone was going to find out what happened to her… and what almost did. She shivered rubbing her head harder.

Finally deciding she had stress herself out enough for today she got out of the shower, sighing as she noticed the scars over her body as she put her pyjamas on and wrapped her hair in her towel.

She left the bathroom to find Severus Snape walking past he turned to her as the door opened.

He looked at her smirking cruelly.

'Nice hair Potter,' he sneered. She glared at him, he almost winced it was exactly the same.

'What are you doing near the bathroom anyway!' Bella spat. 'Is it time for your yearly wash or something.' His face flushed to her satisfaction. 'Goodnight _sir,_' she said as she strode towards her room only to have him grab the top of her arm forcing her to stay.

'Don't get reckless with me Potter,' he said darkly. 'I admit you aren't as arrogant as your father – '

Bella forced her arm out of his grip.

'Don't. Insult. My. Father.' She hissed. 'I don't care if you hated each other like me and Malfoy do. If all off this had happened a generation later I wouldn't have insulted Malfoy's memory to his child. I wouldn't compare his son or daughter to him, especially not his bad qualities. I don't know my dad very well, hell the only memory I have of him is telling my mum to run with me. That doesn't seem arrogant, but maybe your right, maybe he was a little, who cares! Everyone has faults including you.' She strode to her room slamming the door behind her leaving a stunned potion master behind.

'Potter,' said McGonagall.

'Sorry professor, minor disagreement with Snape,' she mumbled.

'Professor Snape,' she corrected.

'Sure professor,' she said smiling slightly.

McGonagall looked at her sternly for a moment then sighed.

'I suggest you get some sleep Potter, it's going to be a long day tomorrow,' she said, before lying on the bed and pulling her covers over her.

'Yeah no kidding, the fun continues,' Bella muttered as she climbed into her own.

'Goodnight, Professor,'

'Goodnight Potter,'

_**There just a small chapter I am revising a lot at the minute so updates in all stories are going to be few and far between until 22**__**nd**__** Jan (last exam) hopefully I will get one more in this story before then!**_

_**Thanks for Reading xxxx**_


	11. The Marauder's Map

Bella woke and looked around sleepily. She was expecting McGonagall to have left the room or be in the shower. One thing she hadn't expected was for her head of house to still be asleep. It was odd seeing her like that. Odd to think she needed sleep. She was Professor McGonagall. Careful not to disturb her, Bella snuck from the room to go to the bathroom and see if anyone else was up yet. She didn't come across anyone until she went into the kitchen.

'Professor Snape,' she said coolly, acting as though the night before had never happened.

'Potter,' he said with a small sneer. She saw his coffee and headed to the fridge. Mrs. Weasley wasn't up yet, so it would be nice to treat her to not having to cook. Bella pulled out bacon, sausages, eggs, butter and milk from the fridge. She could feel Snape watching her as she worked.

'How is it, Potter, that you can do this, yet you fail to complete a potion,' he sneered, as she flipped pancakes and turned over the sausages and bacon.

'Because I always eves drop on what's going on and you'll fail me anyway.' She said putting the sausages and bacon on a plate and beginning to fry some eggs.

As if they had arisen to the smell, everyone stumbled into the kitchen.

'Bella what?' Mrs. Weasley said looking at the food.

'Everyone tuck in. Mrs. Weasley, you first,' she said smiling as she put the last of the eggs on a plate.

'Bella you didn't have to do that,' Mrs. Weasley said.

'It's fine. Just relax and enjoy someone else cooking.' Bella said smiling.

After everyone had a plate they tucked in. Several 'mmm's and 'this is nice's filled the silence.

'Wow, I'm impressed.' Bill said as he pushed away his plate.

'Bella I didn't know you could cook like this,' Ron said helping himself to a second plate, Bella flushed.

'Everyone but Ron is finished,' Bella said, several people chuckled but they headed to the reading room.

'Right, who is reading?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

'I reckon I should read again,' Ron said taking the book.

"**The Marauder's Map" **read Ron.

The twins looked at their mother anxiously.

Fred: George I think we are going to die.

George: Bella won't let her kill us.

Fred: George, it's Mum. Merlin himself wouldn't be able to save us.

George: We are so screwed.

Both began bracing themselves for the moment they gave Bella the Map.

**Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Bella in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. **

'She's always like that,' Ginny groaned.

'Usually I complain but I was too upset this time,' Bella said.

**She didn't argue or complain, but she wouldn't let her throw away the shattered remnants of her Nimbus Two Thousand. She knew she was being stupid, knew that the Nimbus was beyond repair, but Bella couldn't help it; she felt as though she'd lost one of her best friends.**

All the Quidditch players nodded solemnly, those like Hermione who didn't truly understand the sport rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

**She had a stream of visitors, all intent on cheering her up. Hagrid sent her a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages, and Ginny Weasley, blushing furiously, turned up with a get-well card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Bella kept it shut under her bowl of fruit.**

Ginny blushed but glared at her brothers before they could start.

**The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Bella (in a hollow, dead sort of voice) that he didn't blame her in the slightest.**

'Poor Oliver,' Bella sighed.

'Bless him,' Fred said.

'But he got that win in the end,' George said.

Gryffindors cheered.

**Ron and Hermione left Bella's bedside only at night. But nothing anyone said or did could make Bella feel any better, because they knew only half of what was troubling her.**

**She hadn't told anyone about the Grim, not even Ron and Hermione,**

'Why?' asked Neville.

'Because Ron would panic and Hermione would scoff.' Bella said.

**because she knew Ron would panic and Hermione would scoff.**

Nearly everyone but the mentioned two chuckled.

**The fact remained, however, that it had now appeared twice, and both appearances had been followed by near-fatal accidents;**

Bella glared at her godfather who looked at her sheepishly while others around the room chuckled knowing it would probably never happen to anyone but Bella.

**the first time, she had nearly been run over by the Knight Bus; the second, fallen fifty feet from her broomstick. Was the Grim going to haunt her until she actually died? Was she going to spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder for the beast?**

**And then there were the Dementors. Bella felt sick and humiliated **

Those who cared about her looked at her sympathetically. She knew this and blushed looking down, once again cursing Hermione for the books.

**every time she thought of them. Everyone said the Dementors were horrible, but no one else collapsed every time they went near one. No one else heard echoes in their head of their dying parents.**

Sirius squeezed her shoulder.

**Because Bella knew who that screaming voice belonged to now. She had heard her words, heard them over and over again**

Everyone looked at her sympathetically again, she avoided people's gaze. Ron, feeling sorry for her, continued to read.

**during the night hours in the hospital wing while she lay awake, staring at the strips of moonlight on the ceiling. When the Dementors approached her, she heard the last moments of her mother's life, her attempts to protect her, Bella, from Lord Voldemort, **

Bella sighed wishing that she could skip this part. But she knew the books wouldn't allow them to, so she pretended not to see the looks sent her way.

**and Voldemort's laughter before he murdered her… Bella dozed fitfully, sinking into dreams full of clammy, rotted hands and petrified pleading, jerking awake to dwell again on her mother's voice.**

'Bella you really should tell people about these dreams,' Mrs. Weasley scolded.

'Sorry it just seems silly to tell people. It's not important.' Everyone scowled knowing this was some of the permanent damage that had happened at the Dursley's. They knew Bella would never confide things like this to them. She always hid her worries or stress from others.

**It was a relief to return to the noise and bustle of the main school on Monday, where she was forced to think about other things, even if she had to endure Draco Malfoy's taunting. Malfoy was almost beside himself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat. He had finally taken off his bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Bella falling off her broom.**

Bella rolled her eyes as others scowled at the young boy.

**Malfoy spent much of their next Potions class doing Dementor imitations across the dungeon; Ron finally cracked and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy, which hit him in the face and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor.**

The Gryffindor's just sighed it was normal for them to lose points in potions.

**"If Snape's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron**

'Ronald Weasley,' his mother yelled at him, the twins sniggered.

**as they headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch. "Check who's in there, Hermione."**

**Hermione peered around the classroom door.**

"**It's okay!"**

**Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behaviour while Lupin had been recovering from the last moon.**

"**It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"**

'That is a fair point,' McGonagall said glaring at her ex pupil.

'I cancelled it anyway,' Remus said.

"**We don't know anything about werewolves —"**

"— **two rolls of parchment!"**

"**Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.**

'Knowing what Snape was up too,' Sirius said glaring at Snape who sneered at him.

**The babble broke out again.**

"**Yes, but he said we were really behind —"**

"— **he wouldn't listen —"**

"— **two rolls of parchment!"**

'Who kept saying that?' Fred asked.

'Seamus,' Bella and Hermione said.

**Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.**

"**Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."**

"**Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!" **

'So you knew too,' Neville said, Hermione nodded.

**Bella's stomach dropped, that meant Hermione knew about Lupin. She knew the girl well enough to know that she could have easily put two and two together. **

'Thanks for having confidence in my ability. Yet you make it sound negative, Bella,' Hermione said smiling at her friend.

'No problem Hermione,' Bella said grinning at her.

**They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.**

"**Lures travelers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead — people follow the light — then —"**

**The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.**

'Charming,' Fred said.

'Indeed brother,' George added.

'Oh be quiet you two, I'm trying to read.' Ron scowled at them before starting where he left off.

**When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Bella among them, but —**

"**Wait a moment, Bella," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."**

Everyone looked curious.

'It'll be the match,' Sirius said, knowing his friend would have found out about it.

**Bella doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth.**

**"I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"**

"**No," said Bella. "The tree smashed it to bits."**

**Lupin sighed.**

'If you tell me you felt guilty I will hit you,' Bella said glaring at her honorary uncle. He smiled back sheepishly.

Bella rolled her eyes.

Sirius hit him.

'You're an idiot, a guilt-drinking idiot, come on be her godwolf and stop being so stupid.'

'Godwolf?' Bella said looking amused.

'Wizarding law said Remus couldn't be your godfather. So your dad and I christened him the godwolf.' Sirius explained.

'I like it,' Bella laughed. 'Hello godwolf,'

'Isabella,' he reprimanded teasingly. She pouted at him, but he just chuckled at her.

"**They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."**

"**Did you hear about the Dementors too?" said Bella with difficulty.**

**Lupin looked at her quickly.**

"**Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time… furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell?"**

"**Yes," said Bella. She hesitated, and then the question she had to ask burst from her before she could stop herself. "Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just —?"**

"**It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply,**

'Did you know the way she thought about herself or…' Sirius trailed off whispering in Remus's ear, too quiet for Bella to hear.

'No, but I noticed her lack of confidence in her own ability which didn't seem right.' He replied glancing at the raven head teen beside his friend. She was reading over Ron's shoulder, not paying attention to the discussion about her.

**as though he had read Bella's mind. "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."**

**A ray of wintry sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's grey hairs and the lines on his young face.**

"**Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself — soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Bella, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."**

"**When they get near me —" Bella stared at Lupin's desk, her throat tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."**

Sirius gave Bella's shoulder a gentle squeeze and she smiled at him.

**Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Bella's shoulder, but thought better of it. There was a moment's silence, then —**

"**Why did they have to come to the match?" said Bella bitterly.**

"**They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up… I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast."**

'Disgusting,' said Tonks, feeling sorry for Bella. That girl really has had a hell of a life, she thought.

'Most agree,' Dumbledore said looking rather solemn at book Remus's words.

"**Azkaban must be terrible," Bella muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.**

Bella wrapped her arms around her paling godfather.

"**The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."**

Everyone looked sympathetically at Sirius as he saddened, remembering the screaming…

"**But Sirius Black escaped from them," Bella said slowly. "He got away…"**

**Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.**

"**Yes," he said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible… Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long…"**

'I think they are drained but not as much as they would have been,' Sirius mumbled. Bella's grip tightened Remus clamped his hand on Sirius's shoulder and squeezed it.

**"You made that Dementor on the train back off," said Bella suddenly.**

"**There are — certain defences one can use," said Lupin. "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."**

Hermione beamed proudly at Bella who blushed deeply, everyone wondered what it was about. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley felt ill knowing that meant Bella must have taken on at least ten dementors. _**(Ha ten as if she would be that lucky)**_

"**What defences?" said Bella at once. "Can you teach me?"**

"**I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Bella — quite the contrary…"**

"**But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them —"**

**Lupin looked into Bella's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."**

Bella rolled her eyes at her Godwolf. Hey, what could she say, she liked the term.

**What with the promise of anti-Dementor lessons from Lupin, the thought that she might never have to hear her mother's death again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Bella's mood took a definite upturn.**

'Good,' said Mrs. Weasley most of the room looked like they agreed with her.

**Gryffindor were not out of the running after all,** **although they could not afford to lose another match. Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. Bella saw no hint of a Dementor within the grounds. Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.**

**Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Ron and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy,** **and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library, Bella wasn't fooled; they were doing it to keep her company, and she was very grateful.**

Both smiled at their raven friend who beamed at them pulling them both into a hug.

'They're alright, these two,' she said.

'Glad you think so, I reckon you'll do,' Ron said.

'Gee thanks,' Bella laughed.

**To everyone's delight except Bella's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.**

**"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"**

Hermione smiled as she remembered their letter, they had loved it. She did feel guilty about leaving them out of the loop, she barely saw them anymore.

**Resigned to the fact that she would be the only third year staying behind again, Bella borrowed a copy of Which Broomstick from Wood, and decided to spend the day reading up on the different makes. She had been riding one of the school brooms at team practice, an ancient Shooting Star, which was very slow and jerky; she definitely needed a new broom of her own.**

**On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Bella bid good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.**

"**Psst — Bella!"**

The twins looked down edging away from their mother whose eyes narrowed. What were they up to?

**She turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at her from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch. She sighed and decided to keep walking; she couldn't be bothered to be pranked right now.**

'When can you be bothered,' Charlie grumbled.

'Even more bothered then usual then,' she amended.

'Much better,' said Charlie, Ron rolled his eyes and read again.

**She felt two sets of arms grab her one on each side. **

"**What are you doing?" said Bella. "Guys, let me go!"**

**They started to drag her towards an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. **

"**Ow!" **

"**Aw bless her," said Fred.**

"**Come on guys... don't... Argh!" **

"**Pipe down!" said George. **

**They dragged her inside; they let her go at the other side of the class room. **

"**What are you doing!" she hissed rubbing her arms. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"**

"**We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. **

"**Yeah, cause nothing says festive cheer, like being dragged by your best mate's twin brothers." she said dryly. **

'Got to love the wit,' Sirius said ruffling her hair.

Snape allowed himself a small smile that had been a very Lily like thing to say.

**George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Bella.**

"**Early Christmas present for you, Bella," he said.**

**Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Bella, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it.**

The marauders hid their smirks.

"**What's that supposed to be?"**

"**This, Bella, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.**

"**It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."**

"**Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."**

"**And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Bella.**

The twins gasped dramatically, pretending to faint, Sirius nudged her subtly in indignation.

"**A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Bella had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."**

"**Well… when we were in our first year, Bella — young, carefree, and innocent —"**

**Bella snorted. She doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.**

Everyone laughed thinking the exact same thing.

" — **well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of bother with Filch."**

"**We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —"**

"**So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —"**

'Detention,' said Bella, Fred, George, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Bill and Charlie.

"— **detention —"**

'Disembowelment,' they all said.

"— **disembowelment —"**

"— **and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."**

"**Don't tell me —" said Bella, starting to grin.**

'Do you know how dangerous that could have been!' Mrs. Weasley yelled. 'What have we told you about not trusting anything that you can't see where it keeps its brain?'

Ginny winced slightly, Luna squeezed her arm. The twins recoiled.

'This item is harmless Molly,' Remus assured her.

**"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — this."**

"**It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."**

"**And you know how to work it?"**

"**Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."**

Remus tried not to smirk; Bella, Ron and Hermione failed miserably.

"**You're winding me up," said Bella, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.**

**"Oh, are we?" said George.**

**He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**

**And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:**

**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**

The twins cheered. The trio, McGonagall and Dumbledore smiled as they thought about what the twins would think if they knew Moony and Padfoot were in this room.

**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present**

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

Those who knew about the map smirked the others looked confused.

**It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing.**

'That is very impressive magic,' McGonagall said her eyebrow arched.

'Indeed,' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

**Astounded, Bella bent over it. A labelled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study;**

'You do that a lot,' Bella pointed out, looking at the old man with concern.

'I have a lot to think about,' he said smiling.

**the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Bella's eyes travelled up and down the familiar corridors, she noticed something else.**

**This map showed a set of passages she had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead —**

"**Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" —** **he pointed them out — "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in — completely blocked.**

'Aw I liked it in there,' Sirius pouted.

**And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance.**

'Oh it's been used,' Snape muttered.

**But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. **

'Oh have you,' McGonagall said with her eyebrow raised. The twins gulped.

'You gave that to her, didn't you,' Mrs. Weasley said scowling at the two. 'WE THOUGHT SOMEONE WANTED TO KILL HER! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?'

Bella got up and protected the cowering twins.

'Mrs. Weasley, it's fine. No one got hurt; he wasn't even trying to kill me and over the years that map has saved me a few times,'

Mrs. Weasley deflated slightly.

Fred: She did the impossible.

George: She is Bella Potter.

Fred: Amen.

**And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."**

"**Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."**

"**Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.**

"**Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —"**

"— **or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.**

"**Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."**

'That was a good idea,' Bella whispered to Sirius. 'Who came up with that?'

'Me,' he whispered. 'We get caught so it was a safety net,'

"**So, young Isabella," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."**

Percy's ears went red as the twins scowled at their brother.

"**See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.**

**They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.**

**Bella stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. She watched the tiny ink Mrs. Norris turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor. If Filch really didn't know… she wouldn't have to pass the Dementors at all…**

**But even as she stood there, flooded with excitement, something Bella had once heard Mr. Weasley say came floating out of her memory.**

'So one of you listens to us,' Mrs. Weasley said scowling.

**Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain.**

**This map was one of those dangerous magical objects Mr. Weasley had been warning against… Aids for Magical Mischief Makers… but then, Bella reasoned, she only wanted to use it to get into Hogsmeade, it wasn't as though she wanted to steal anything or attack anyone… and Fred and George had been using it for years without anything horrible happening…**

Mrs. Weasley sighed, never mind, she thought.

**Bella traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with her finger.**

**Then, quite suddenly, as though following orders, she rolled up the map, stuffed it inside her robes, and hurried to the door of the classroom. She opened it a couple of inches. There was no one outside. Very carefully, she edged out of the room and behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.**

**What did she have to do? She pulled out the map again and saw to her astonishment, that a new ink figure had appeared upon it, labelled 'Bella Potter'. This figure was standing exactly where the real Bella was standing, about halfway down the third-floor corridor. Bella watched carefully. Her little Ink self appeared to be tapping the witch with her minute wand. Bella quickly took out her real wand and tapped the statue. Nothing happened. She looked back at the map. The tiniest speech bubble had appeared next to her figure. The word inside said, 'Dissendium.'**

'This really is remarkable magic especially for still being at school.' Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling at the two marauders subtly.

"**Dissendium!" Bella whispered, tapping the stone witch again.**

**At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. Bella glanced quickly up and down the corridor, then tucked the map away again, hoisted herself into the hole headfirst, and pushed herself forward.**

**She slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp earth. She stood up, looking around. It was pitch dark. She held up her wand, muttered, "Lumos!" and saw that he was in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway. He raised the map, tapped it with the tip of her wand, and muttered, "Mischief managed!" The map went blank at once. She folded it carefully, tucked it inside her robes, then, heart beating fast, both excited and apprehensive, she set off.**

Everyone shook their heads.

'It's a good job I wasn't trying to kill you,' Sirius said sternly, making Bella laugh.

**The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. Bella hurried along it, stumbling **

A few people sniggered.

'In her defence, we stumble too. It's quite an uneven floor,' George said. Bella smiled gratefully at George making the Weasley twin's neck warm.

**now and then on the uneven floor, holding her wand out in front of her.**

**It took ages, but Bella had the thought of Honeydukes to sustain her. After what felt like an hour, the passage began to rise. Panting, Bella sped up, her face hot, her feet very cold.**

'It is a weird sensation,' Sirius said. Those who had experienced it nodded in agreement.

**Ten minutes later, she came to the foot of some worn stone steps, which rose out of sight above her. Careful not to make any noise, Bella began to climb. A hundred steps, two hundred steps, she lost count as she climbed, watching he feet… then, without warning, her head hit something hard.**

The twins sniggered,d they knew that she would do that.

**It seemed to be a trapdoor. Bella stood there, massaging the top of her head, listening. She couldn't hear any sounds above her. Very slowly, she pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge.**

**She was in a cellar, which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Bella climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it — it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there. Bella crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Now she could definitely hear voices, not to mention the tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door.**

**Wondering what she ought to do, she suddenly heard a door open much closer at hand; somebody was about to come downstairs.**

"**And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out —" said a woman's voice.**

**A pair of feet was coming down the staircase. Bella leapt behind an enormous crate and waited for the footsteps to pass. He heard the man shifting boxes against the opposite wall. He might not get another chance —**

**Quickly and silently, Bella dodged out from her hiding place and climbed the stairs; looking back, she saw an enormous backside and shiny bald head, buried in a box. Bella reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found himself behind the counter of Honeydukes — she ducked, crept sideways, and then straightened up.**

**Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice at Bella. She edged among them, looking around, and suppressed a laugh as she imagined the look that would spread over Dudley's piggy face if he could see where Bella was now.**

'He'd probably end up as fat as your Aunt when you blew her up,' Ron said.

Bella grinned imagining it.

**There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-coloured toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavour Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron had mentioned; along yet another wall were 'Special Effects' — sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with bluebell-coloured bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ('breathe fire for your friends!'), Ice Mice ('hear your teeth chatter and squeak!'), peppermint creams shaped like toads ('hop realistically in the stomach!'), fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons.**

All of the kids and Sirius practically drooled over the sweets.

**Bella squeezed herself through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (UNUSUAL TASTES). Ron and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavoured lollipops. Bella sneaked up behind them.**

"**Ugh, no, Bella won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.**

'It was nice you two were bringing her back sweets,' Luna said.

'Yeah,' Neville agreed. 'Really thoughtful of you,'

'Thoughtful,' Ron said. 'We were just trying to fatten her up a bit – ow!' Ron grumbled as Bella hit him, though her lips twitched.

"**How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.**

"**Definitely not," said Bella.**

Everyone laughed knowing that both would have nearly had heart attacks.

'Constant vigilance Weasley,' Moody growled at Ron.

**Ron nearly dropped the jar.**

His siblings sniggered at him.

"**Bella!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How — how did you —?"**

"**Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"**

"'**Course I haven't," said Bella. She dropped her voice so that none of the sixth years could hear her and told them all about the Marauder's Map.**

"**How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"**

'Yeah well I'm the heir,' Bella whispered quietly, earning her a teasing jab in the side. She playfully elbowed him back.

"**But Bella isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. "She's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Bella?"**

Sirius, the twins, Ginny and Charlie looked at her horrified.

'How could you say that,' Fred gasped clutching his heart.

'You know how useful that thing is?' George said agreeing with his twin.

'She knows now, she was just worried about a certain Azkaban escapee.' Bella said staring at her godfather who began to whistle innocently making her giggle.

"**No, I'm not!" said Bella.**

"**Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"**

"**If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!"**

'Good logic,' Bill said grinning at her.

"**But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"**

"**He can't be getting in through a passage," said Bella quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three — one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through — well — it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar — so unless he knew it was there —"**

'Which I did,' Sirius said.

'Is that how you were getting in?' Bella asked curiously.

'No I found a small hole in the shrieking shack window boarding and squeezed through,' Sirius assured her. 'It wasn't worth the risk with all the security.'

**Bella hesitated. What if Black did know the passage was there? Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door.**

**BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.**

**Happy Christmas!**

"**See?" said Ron quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"**

"**Yes, but — but —" Hermione seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Bella still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. She hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, she'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet — what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"**

"**He'd have a job spotting Bella in this," said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow. "Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas. Bella deserves a break."**

'That she does,' Tonks said smiling at the teen.

**Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.**

"**Are you going to report me?" Bella asked her, grinning.**

"**Oh — of course not — but honestly, Bella —"**

"**Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Bella?" said Ron, grabbing her and leading he over to their barrel. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven — it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick." **

Mrs. Weasley sent the said son a scowl.

**Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"**

'No,' said Fred grinning.

**When Ron and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the three of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.**

**Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.**

Bella smiled it really was a beautiful place.

**Bella shivered; unlike the other two, she didn't have her cloak.**

'Bella,' Mrs. Weasley scowled. 'You should have gone and got one, you'll catch your death,'

'I was fine Mrs. Weasley,' Bella said smiling at the mother hen.

**They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves.**

"**That's the post office —"**

"**Zonko's is up there —"**

"**We could go up to the Shrieking Shack —"**

"**Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"**

'Good idea,' Sirius said.

McGonagall looked anxious suddenly remembering the conversation she had had in the three broomsticks that day.

**Bella was more than willing; the wind was fierce and her hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.**

**It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.**

Ron's ears burned pink as Bella nudged him slightly.

"**That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red.**

**Bella and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying three foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.**

"**Happy Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.**

**Bella drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of her from the inside.**

'Well it's butterbeer,' Tonks said grinning.

**A sudden breeze ruffled her hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Bella looked over the rim of her tankard and choked.**

Sirius looked at Mcgonagall the question obvious in his eyes. McGonagall caught his eye and gave a small nod.

'Bad luck Bells,' Sirius said.

'I didn't get caught, Sirius, but I did "learn" something,' she said quietly.

**Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.**

**In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Bella's head and forced her off her stool and under the table. **

'That hurt by the way,' Bella said rubbing her head pouting.

'Aw poor baby,' Fred mocked.

'Baby needs to kiss it better,' George cooed.

'Shut it morons. I could kick your butts and you know it,' Bella said scowling at the two.

**Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Bella clutched her empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward her.**

**Somewhere above her, Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"**

**The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view.**

McGonagall sighed she wished she had known they were there.

**Staring through the dense lower branches, Bella saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down.**

**Next she saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.**

"**A small gillywater —"**

"**Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice.**

"**Four pints of mulled mead —"**

'Wonder who that is,' Charlie said shaking his head fondly.

"**Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.**

"**A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"**

"**Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.**

"**So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."**

"**Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"**

"**Well, thank you very much, Minister."**

**Bella watched the glittering heels march away and back again. Her heart was pounding uncomfortably in her throat. Why hadn't it occurred to her that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there? She needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if she wanted to return to school tonight… Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to her.**

"**So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.**

**Bella saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"**

"**I did hear a rumour," admitted Madam Rosmerta.**

"**Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.**

'Of course, it's Hagrid!' Sirius said.

'I love him to bits, but he is no good with a secret,' Bella said.

'Or picking good pets,' Ron grumbled.

'Or picking good pets,' Bella agreed.

"**Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

"**I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.**

'Wow he got something right,' Bella said in a shocked voice. Percy swelled up as though to scold her but decided against it. Fudge seemed to be a different man from which he had originally thought.

"**You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."**

"**Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."**

'I should think not,' Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

'It's bad enough being exposed to them, but to allow children to be, it's just disgusting,' Mr. Weasley said grimly.

"**I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"**

"**Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.**

Everyone who had been taught by professor Flitwick smiled.

"**All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…"**

'A good prank and the odd flea,' Bella said grinning as her godfather scowled at her. Several people watched the two in amusement.

"**Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."**

"**You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."**

Sirius's fists clenched, Bella was going to hate him soon. He didn't know if he could bare to hear her thoughts about him. Bella seem to know what he was thinking and cuddled into his side, he wrapped one arm around her. He knew she would be feeling guilty, even thought she had nothing to feel guilty about.

"**The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"**

"**I certainly do," said Fudge.**

"**I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"**

"**You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"**

'Oh dear,' Sirius said, looking at Bella who tinged pink slightly. This is not going to be pretty, Sirius thought.

McGonagall sighed, wishing she could have told Bella more gently, but how could you give such news gently?

"**Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"**

'Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnnn!' the twins yelled dramatically trying to defuse some of the tension.

**Bella dropped her tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked her.**

'What did you expect me to do after hearing that Ron?' Bella scowled at him, he shrugged sheepishly.

"**Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —"**

"**I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."**

The twins beamed.

'THANK YOU HAGRID!' they yelled as if they could shout loud enough, he could hear them back up in Scotland.

"**You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"**

Sirius smiled sadly giving Bella a squeeze, she was all that was left of him. Of them both. He would protect his goddaughter with his very life if it came to that.

"**Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily.**

'Bet that hurt,' Ginny said.

'At the time,' Bella said not wanting to upset Sirius.

**Then they named him godfather to Bella.**

'The cherry on top,' Moody said dryly.

**Bella has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment her."**

"**She wouldn't let it rest," McGonagall agreed. "She is a lot like James in that aspect, she regards friendship and loyalty very highly."**

'You know her so well,' Bill said smiling at the raven headed teen.

**"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

"**Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."**

"**How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.**

"**An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose **

'What nose?' Bella asked in a joke curious voice, trying to break some off the tension, she got a few small smiles.

**pressed against their sitting room window!"**

"**So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

"**Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."**

"**He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.**

"**He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly.**

'Did you have a suspicion to who sir,' Bella asked quietly.

'I did,' Dumbledore said gravely. 'I doubt even if I had spoken out my theory your father would have refused it.'

'He's right we all would have,' Remus said sighing.

**"Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."**

"**But James Potter insisted on using Black?"**

"**He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"**

"**Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.**

"**He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role,**

'Bull,' Sirius growled.

**he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who,**

'Bull,' he growled again.

**and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Bella Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master**

'Bullshit,'

'Sirius language,' Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall scolded.

**had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colours as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"**

"**Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.**

"**Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.**

"**I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Bella from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got her outta the ruins, poor little thing,**

'I know, poor little thing.' Fred said

'I wonder if she has grown much?' George said catching on.

'Maybe a couple of inches,' Fred said looking at Bella, as though thinking hard.

Bella faked a huff, she – like everyone else – knew what they were trying to do.

'I'm not that short,' she whined.

'Fair enough, maybe it's about five.'

**with a great slash across her forehead,**

Bella touched her scar absentmindedly.

**an' her parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.**

Sirius sighed that had been the worst night of his life. The very, very worst.

"**Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"**

"**How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'!**

**An' then he says, 'Give Bella ter me, Hagrid, I'm her godfather, I'll look after her —' **

Bella groaned and hit her head against her palm, if only Hagrid had given her to him. Sirius squeezed her side again.

**Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Bella was ter go ter her aunt an' uncle's.**

**Black argued, but in the end he gave in.**

Sirius groaned this time, if only he hadn't. If only he had gone with Hagrid to Dumbledore pleaded his case; to let him keep Bella, tell him about Wormtail…

'Past is past, grief makes us do strange things Sirius,' Remus said.

'Well said Remus,' Dumbledore nodded. 'You cannot blame yourself for anything.'

**Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Bella there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.** **I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.**

"**But what if I'd given Bella to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched her off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' daughter!**

'Yeah what a shame.' Bella grumbled.

**But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"**

Sirius clenched his fists tightly, Bella could feel them on her back; she pulled herself closer tightening her arms around his waist.

**A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"**

"**Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew**

Remus, Sirius, Bella, Ron and Hermione all growled.

— **another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."**

'He needs to swap the names round,' Bella grumbled.

"**Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.**

"**Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.**

McGonagall scowled angry that he had fooled them all and that Sirius had paid such a heavy price. So many of them had paid a heavy price, she thought looking over at Sirius, Bella and Remus.

"**There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"**

**Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at duelling… should have left it to the Ministry…"**

"**I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled.**

"**You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. **

'Poor you,' Bella growled thinking over her many nightmares in her head.

**A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —"**

**Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.**

"**Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."**

**Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.**

"**Is it true he's mad, Minister?"**

"**I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored — **

'Only you could pull that off in Azkaban,' Remus said shaking his head at his old school friend.

**asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."**

"**But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"**

"**I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"**

'Hello,' Bella said. 'That's twice you've said that he is out there somewhere, why is it so hard to believe that he had full power,' she glared at the book.

**There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.**

"**You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.**

**One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Bella took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.**

"**Bella?"**

**Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at her, lost for words.**

'That's it,' said Ron putting the book down.

'Who wants to read next?' Dumbledore said cheerfully. 'Draco perhaps you should read the next chapter.'

Draco took the book from Ron and cleared his throat.

"**The Firebolt"**


	12. The Firebolt

**"The Firebolt" **read Draco.

Sirius grinned at Bella, who beamed back at him.

**Bella didn't have a very clear idea of how she had managed to get back into the Honeydukes cellar, through the tunnel, and into the castle once more. All she knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and that she hardly noticed what she was doing, because her head was still pounding with the conversation she had just heard.**

Bella gave her godfather another squeeze.

**Why had nobody ever told her? Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Cornelius Fudge… why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that Bella's parents had died because their best friend had betrayed them?**

'I'm sorry, Sirius,' she whispered, hugging him tightly. She knew she hated him more than she had ever hated Wormtail but she couldn't understand why.

Sirius held Bella tighter to him. He knew the next few chapters were going to be rough, a lot of dark thoughts.

**Ron and Hermione watched Bella nervously all through dinner, not daring to talk about what they'd overheard, because Percy was sitting close by them.**

'I think I would have exploded anyway,' Bella said quietly. She regretted it when Sirius's grip tightened.

**When they went upstairs to the crowded common room, it was to find Fred and George had set off half a dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits. **

Mrs. Weasley sighed what was she going to do with them?

**Bella, who didn't want Fred and George asking her whether she'd reached Hogsmeade or not, sneaked quietly up to the empty dormitory and headed straight for her bedside cabinet. She pushed her books aside and quickly found what she was looking for — the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given her two years ago, which was full of wizard pictures of her mother and father. She sat down on her bed, drew the hangings around her, and started turning the pages, searching, until…**

**She stopped on a picture of her parents' wedding day.**

Sirius winced knowing what she was looking for. Bella squeezed herself closer to him.

**There was her father waving up at her, beaming, the untidy black hair Bella had inherited standing up in all directions. There was her mother, alight with happiness, arm in arm with her dad. And there… that must be him. Their best man… Bella had never given him a thought before.**

**If she hadn't known it was the same person, she would never have guessed it was Black in this old photograph. His face wasn't sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter. Like her dream, he looked exactly like he did in her dream. Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture had been taken? Was he already planning the deaths of the two people next to him? Did he realise he was facing twelve years in Azkaban, twelve years that would make him unrecognisable?**

Sirius shuddered.

'Sorry,' she mumbled.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

'You have nothing to apologise for,' he soothed.

**But the Dementors don't affect him, Bella thought, staring into the handsome, laughing face. He doesn't have to hear my Mum screaming if they get too close —**

**Bella slammed the album shut, reached over and stuffed it back into her cabinet, took off her robe and glasses and got into bed, making sure the hangings were hiding her from view. **

**The dormitory door opened.**

"**Bella?" said Ron's voice uncertainly.**

**But Bella lay still, pretending to be asleep. He heard Ron leave again, and rolled over on her back, her eyes wide open. **

Ron didn't comment on the faking.

'You knew I was faking, didn't you?' Bella sighed.

'Of course, you weren't talking,' said Ron in light teasing. 'Stupid Lockhart,' said Ron in imitation of her trying to lighten the mood. 'Famous... attention... stupid... stupid Lockhart... hate it... anyone can see –'

'I get it,' she scowled. 'Wait, is that why you all laughed at me in the morning a lot in second –'

'Yes' laughed Neville. 'Whenever we heard you say that we used to burst out laughing.'

**Bella suddenly realised she was sobbing;**

Sirius felt guilty despite knowing it wasn't his fault, he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

**she couldn't control it a hatred such as she had never known before was coursing through Bella like poison.**

Sirius hugged her tighter, in a comforting fashion. She rested her head against his collar bone.

**As she felt her eyes trying to take every last bit of water from her body, she could see images flashing in front of her eyes.**

**She could see Black laughing at her through the darkness, as though somebody had pasted the picture from the album over her eyes. She watched, as though somebody was playing her a piece of film, Sirius Black blasting Peter Pettigrew (who resembled Neville Longbottom)into a thousand pieces. She could hear (though having no idea what Black's voice might sound like) a low, excited mutter. "It has happened, My Lord… the Potters have made me their Secret-Keeper" and then came another voice, laughing shrilly, the same laugh that Bella heard inside her head whenever the Dementors drew near…**

"**Bella, you — you look terrible."**

**Bella hadn't gotten to sleep until daybreak. She had awoken to find the dormitory deserted, dressed, wiped her eyes and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Ron, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and massaging his stomach, and Hermione, who had spread her homework over three tables.**

The twins whistled.

'Wow that's a lot of work,' Fred said.

'I don't know how you did it,' George said frowning at the bushy haired girl who smirked mysteriously.

"**Where is everyone?" said Bella.**

"**Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Bella closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."**

**Bella slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.**

"**You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into her face, Bella wondered if her eyes were still red.**

'They were,' both of her best friends said.

**"I'm fine," said Bella.**

"**Bella, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."**

"**Like what?" said Bella.**

"**Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.**

**Bella could tell they had rehearsed this conversation while she had been asleep. **

Her friends just scowled at her showing they didn't care that she knew she should have been focusing on what they were saying.

**She didn't say anything.**

"**You won't, will you, Bella?" said Hermione.**

"**Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron.**

'For all you know I could have taken him,' Bella pretended to huff.

'Is that so?' Sirius said his eyebrow raised.

'I stand by my statement earlier, Voldemort's right hand man can't be any worse than the man himself.' She said raising a challenging brow.

'Ah but he doesn't know what I know.' Sirius said grinning.

'Which is?' Bella drawled.

'You're ticklish,' he said before jumping on her.

'Ah no s-stop!' she chocked trying to squirm from her godfathers hold. 'S-Sirius,' she gasped. 'Alright, alright you w-win l-let g-g-go!'

Laughing he released her.

'What have we learnt,' Remus said.

'Don't say you can take on a psycho when they are sitting beside you,' Bella replied with s small smile.

Remus rolled his eyes and gestured for Draco to start reading again. Internally scoffing at Potter acting like a child he continued to read.

**Bella looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all.**

**"D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her —"**

"**There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and — and serve him right!"**

"**You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others. He betrayed them Ron," she said, "He was their best man and he betrayed them. HE WAS THEIR BEST FRIEND!" she started yelling. **

Sirius sighed pinching the tip of his nose, he hated that Bella hated him. Bella, feeling guilty, cuddled into his side again, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"**I HOPE HE FINDS ME! BECAUSE WHEN HE DOES I AM GOING TO BE READY! WHEN HE DOES I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"**

"**So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense. "You want to — to kill Black?"**

'Weren't you listening?' Draco drawled, but soon regretted it.

"**Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "You don't want to kill anyone… Bella?"**

**Again, Bella didn't answer. She didn't know what she wanted to do. All she knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while Black was at liberty, was almost more than she could stand.**

"**Malfoy knows," she said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself… I'd want revenge.'"**

Everyone scowled at the blonde reader. He pretended not to notice and continued reading.

"**You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen… you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me — the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find.**

Everyone who knew the truth growled.

Bloody coward, was a common thought. Though with some other words that, despite their ages (ranging from 15 to 36), they knew Mrs Weasley and McGonagall would wash their mouth out with soap.

**Black's a madman, Bella, and he's dangerous —"**

"**Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Bella, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle –"**

'Got that right,' Bella muttered remembering Lucius Malfoy's words.

"**Say You-Know-Who, will you?" interjected Ron angrily.**

Bella rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"— **so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort —"**

**"— and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch."**

'Yeah because everything is always about Quidditch,' laughed Tonks.

'It is for Wood,' Fred said seriously.

"**Bella, please," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger,**

'Come on Hermione I thought you would know her better by now,' Fred said.

'Putting herself in danger is what Bella does best,' George agreed with a frown on his face. Bella glared at the two of them but they just looked back her.

'We've got a point and you know it,' Fred said, Bella pouted making several people laugh.

'Malfoy, keep reading,' Bella said.

**it's what Black wants… Oh, Bella, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"**

"**I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Bella shortly.**

Bella was feeling really guilty for what she was saying to Ron and Hermione and believing what had been said about Sirius.

Sirius seemed to know this as he said gently.

'You couldn't have known otherwise, honey. You never knew me. Of course you were going to believe these things,'

Bella looked down, still feeling guilty.

**There was a silence in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered.**

Bella glared knowing the rat had heard the entire conversation.

'Feeling guilty, fifty rodent,' Ron muttered angrily.

"**Look," said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's — let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"**

"**No!" said Hermione quickly. "Bella isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron —"**

"**Yeah, let's go," said Bella, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!"**

'Not what you were hoping for I'd imagine,' Sirius said looking at Ron who shook his head.

**Further discussion of Sirius Black plainly wasn't what Ron had had in mind.**

"**Or we could have a game of chess," he said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set —"**

"**No, let's visit Hagrid," said Bella firmly.**

'Hargid's in for it,' Charlie said, rubbing his hands together.

'Poor bloke,' Bill agreed with his brother.

**So they got their cloaks from their dormitories and set off through the portrait hole ("Stand and fight, you yellow-bellied mongrels!"), down through the empty castle and out through the oak front doors.**

**They made their way slowly down the lawn, making a shallow trench in the glittering, powdery snow, their socks and the hems of their cloaks soaked and freezing. The Forbidden Forest looked as though it had been enchanted, each tree smattered with silver, and Hagrid's cabin looked like an iced cake.**

'It was really pretty,' Bella said smiling as she remembered.

'It sounds it. I never really paid attention to things like that,' Charlie said, he had spent quite a few days in Hagrid's cabin when he was at school talking about dragons.

**Ron knocked, but there was no answer.**

"**He's not out, is he?" said Hermione, who was shivering under her cloak.**

**Ron had his ear to the door.**

"**There's a weird noise," he said. "Listen — is that Fang?"**

**Bella and Hermione put their ears to the door too. From inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans.**

'That just sounds wrong,' Charlie said pulling a face.

'Charles!' Mrs Weasley snapped.

"**Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Ron nervously.**

"**Hagrid!" called Bella, thumping the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?"**

**There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.**

"**You've heard?" he bellowed, and he flung himself onto Bella's neck.**

Everyone who had had that done to them winced sympathetically towards Bella.

'Heard about what?' Moody said his eye narrowing.

'Buckbeak,' Bella explained to the ex-auror.

**Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was no laughing matter. Bella, about to collapse under Hagrid's weight, was rescued by Ron and Hermione, who each seized Hagrid under an arm and heaved him back into the cabin. Hagrid allowed himself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears that dripped down into his tangled beard.**

'Poor Hagrid,' Ginny said. Draco wanted to scoff what a pathetic oaf, but he just kept reading.

"**Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione, aghast.**

**Bella spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table.**

"**What's this, Hagrid?"**

**Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter toward Bella, who picked it up and read aloud:**

**Dear Mr. Hagrid,**

**Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident.**

"**Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" said Ron, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Bella to read on.**

**However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated.**

**Yours in fellowship…**

**There followed a list of the school governors.**

"**Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off."**

"**Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"**

'Hagrid-interesting, yes, but Buckbeak was fine,' Bella said, still annoyed by the injustice the day she found out about Sirius, how the minster spoke of it before they had even discussed.

**A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Bella, Ron, and Hermione whip around. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.**

'Bet that made you wish you were still in nappies,' Sirius laughed. Glad Bella had been distracted from him and what he had 'done'.

"**I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas."**

'Who would let a hippogriff live in the house?' Luna asked shaking her head.

'Nutters,' Charlie said.

'Oi,'

'Your scenario is a bit different, don't you think Sirius? Hagrid just doesn't want him to feel lonely.' Charlie said.

**Bella, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another. They had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid about what he called 'interesting creatures' and other people called 'terrifying monsters.' On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak. In fact, by Hagrid's usual standards, he was positively cute.**

'He is anyway,' Bella said smiling at the thought of the hippogriff.

"**You'll have to put up a good strong defence, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."**

"**Won' make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! Ad if I lose the case, Buckbeak —"**

**Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms.**

"**What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?" said Bella.**

"**He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them Dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around."**

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at Bella, as though expecting her to start berating Hagrid for not telling her the truth about Black. But Bella couldn't bring herself to do it, not now that she saw Hagrid so miserable and scared.**

Several people sighed they didn't like hearing about Bella wanting to kill anyone or seeing her upset.

"**Listen, Hagrid," she said, "you can't give up. Hermione's right, you just need a good defence. You can call us as witnesses —"**

"**I'm sure I've read about a case of Hippogriff-baiting," said Hermione thoughtfully, "where the Hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened."**

**Hagrid howled still more loudly. Bella and Hermione looked at Ron to help them.**

"**Er — shall I make a cup of tea?" said Ron.**

**Bella stared at him.**

"**It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset," Ron muttered, shrugging.**

Several people chuckled softly.

**At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together…"**

**Fang the boarhound came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee.**

Bella smiled fondly at the thought of the boarhound. He was so sweet.

"**I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes —"**

"**We do like them!" lied Hermione at once.**

'As much as we like eating vegetables,' Ron muttered.

'I like veg,' Bella said, not mentioning that when your starving and only allowed Brocolli, carrots and peas that suddenly you don't mind them so much.

"**Yeah, they're great!" said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. "Er — how are the flobberworms?"**

"**Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce."**

'Such a shame,' Ginny said innocently.

"**Oh no!" said Ron, his lip twitching.**

"**An' them Dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid, with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban —"**

Everyone felt sorry for Hagrid and Sirius in that moment for having to stay in that horrible place.

**He fell silent, gulping his tea. Bella, Ron, and Hermione watched him breathlessly. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his brief spell in Azkaban before. After a pause, Hermione said timidly, "Is it awful in there, Hagrid?"**

"**Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind… the day I got expelled from Hogwarts… day me dad died… day I had ter let Norbert go…"**

Sirius had paled dramatically; it was Bella's turn to do the comforting hug.

**His eyes filled with tears. Norbert was the baby dragon Hagrid had once won in a game of cards.**

'In a way Hagrid's lucky his bad experiences are not quite as dramatic as most,' Hermione said quietly.

'Yeah imagine if one of us ended up there,' Ron said paling.

'Don't even think about it,' Bella whispered.

"**Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while.**

Sirius winced, Bella cuddled right onto his lap, hugging him tightly, Remus squeezed his shoulder.

**An' yeh can' really see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep. **

Sirius remembered those days the only thing that got him through it all was being innocent and the young girl on his lap.

**When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go."**

"**But you were innocent!" said Hermione.**

**Hagrid snorted.**

"**Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not."**

'Horrid creatures, we should try and destroy them all,' Bella said. 'Is there a way to kill a dementor?'

'There is but it is dangerous and very power consuming, if it worked it would be incredible but if it failed,' Dumbledore paled dramatically.

'What is it?' Bella asked curiously.

'Imprisoning them within a sphere of patronus's, until they starve to death. But it takes a great deal of energy to keep a patronus up, let alone for the months that would be needed for a dementor to die, they would fight as they grew more and more hungry. If one got lose it would suck the souls of everyone in the room, they would go on a rampage.'

'Ok, not such a good idea,' Bella muttered.

'Could we not do just gradually kill so many at a time so it is easier for the casters,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, get the entire world's magic community involved. They are such horrible creatures,' Ron said eagerly.

'I'll speak to the minister about it,' Percy said quietly. 'I'll tell him I had the idea so he is not suspicious,'

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

**Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go… tryin' ter make him fly away… but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' — an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law…" He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."**

'Don't blame you Hagrid,' Sirius said shakily.

'You're never going back there,' Bella vowed. 'I won't allow it,'

Sirius smiled. The determination in his goddaughters face was adorable and heart-warming, chasing away the cold ice of the memory of those twelve horrible years.

**The trip to Hagrid's, though far from fun, had nevertheless had the effect Ron and Hermione had hoped. Though Bella had by no means forgotten about Black, she couldn't brood constantly on revenge if she wanted to help Hagrid win his case against the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. She, Ron, and Hermione went to the library the next day and returned to the empty common room laden with books that might help prepare a defence for Buckbeak. The three of them sat in front of the roaring fire, slowly turning the pages of dusty volumes about famous cases of marauding beasts, speaking occasionally when they ran across something relevant.**

'That was sweet of you,' Mrs Weasley said smiling fondly at the trio.

'Mum,' Ron protested.

Bella and Hermione giggled.

"**Here's something… there was a case in 1722… but the Hippogriff was convicted — ugh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting —"**

'The wizarding world does have some medieval tendencies sometimes,' Hermione said.

'Hermione that was 1722 that was the end of medieval times… or around it anyway.' Bella pointed out.

"**This might help, look — a Manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the Manticore off — oh — no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it…"**

**Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armour, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers** **poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air.**

The trio and marauders glared at the book again, Malfoy continued reading trying not to look disturbed by the looks being sent his way.

**On Christmas morning, Bella was woken by Ron throwing his pillow at her.**

'Thanks for that Ron,' Bella said dryly.

"**Oy! Presents!"**

**Bella reached for her glasses and put them on, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of her bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents.**

"**Another sweater from Mum… maroon again… see if you've got one."**

'Course she has,' Fred said.

'She's a part of the family, isn't she?' George said as though it was obvious. Bella's cheeks tinged pink, George couldn't help but think she looked adorable.

**Bella had. Mrs. Weasley had sent her a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, **

'I still have them all, I've put an extendable charm on them so they all still fit.' Bella said beaming.

'That is very advanced,' McGonagall said raising a brow. Bella shrugged.

**also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. As she moved all these things aside, she saw a long, thin package lying underneath.**

**"What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand.**

**"Dunno…"**

**Bella ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto her bedspread.**

Sirius grinned rubbing his hands together looking forward to her reaction.

**Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look.**

"**I don't believe it," he said hoarsely.**

**It was a Firebolt,** **identical to the dream broom Bella had gone to see every day in Diagon Alley. Its handle glittered as she picked it up. She could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for her to mount it. Her eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.**

"**Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.**

"**Look and see if there's a card," said Bella.**

**Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings.**

"**Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"**

Bella pointed at Sirius who pretended to look innocent.

'Me? I was on the run dear, how could I have bought such a thing?'

'With help from a friend,' Bella said grinning at him.

"**Well," said Bella, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys."**

"**I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously…"**

"**That was my dad's, though," said Bella. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't go giving students stuff like this —"**

'Very true,' Dumbledore said smiling at her.

"**That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Ron. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favouritism. Hey, Bella —" Ron gave a great whoop of laughter — "Malfoy! Wait 'til he sees you on this! He'll be sick as a pig! This is an international standard broom, this is!"**

"**I can't believe this," Bella muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Bella's bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Malfoy. "Who—?"**

"**I know," said Ron, controlling himself, "I know who it could've been — Lupin!"**

"**What?" said Bella, now starting to laugh herself "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."**

Bella looked at him guilty but he smiled at her.

'Don't feel guilty Bella,' he said softly. 'And the robes you got me for Christmas were wonderful.'

"**Yeah, but he likes you," said Ron. "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you —"**

"**What d'you mean, he was away?" said Bella. "He was ill when I was playing in that match."**

"**Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember?"**

**Bella frowned at Ron, not wanting him to figure it out. Ron was brought up around the anti-werewolf community and possibly say something he shouldn't. **

'Oi,'

'You know it's true,' Bella said.

"**I can't see Lupin affording something like this."**

"**What're you two laughing about?"**

**Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.**

Hermione scowled at Bella.

'I can't control my thoughts, Hermione,' she said patiently. Hermione huffed but didn't make another comment.

"**Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pyjama pocket.**

**But Hermione wasn't listening. She dropped Crookshanks onto Seamus's empty bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt.**

"**Oh, Bella! Who sent you that?"**

"**No idea," said Bella. "There wasn't a card or anything with it."**

**To her great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip.**

"**What's the matter with you?" said Ron.**

"**I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"**

'Quite a good broom,' Sirius said faintly. Other Quidditch nuts looked at her as though she had grown another head.

**Ron sighed exasperatedly.**

"**It's the best broom there is, Hermione," he said.**

"**So it must've been really expensive…"**

"**Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," said Ron happily.**

'You know you probably weren't helping there Ron,' Bella said.

"**Well… who'd send Bella something as expensive as that, and not even tell her they'd sent it?" said Hermione.**

"**Who cares?" said Ron impatiently. "Listen, Bella, can I have a go on it? Can I?"**

"**I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly.**

**Bella and Ron looked at her.**

"**What d'you think Bella's going to do with it — sweep the floor?" said Ron.**

**But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest.**

"**GET — HIM — OUT — OF — HERE!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pyjamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of Bella's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain.**

'Which is now a funny memory to watch back,' Bella said dodging out of his way.

**Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny, whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from Uncle Vernon's old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.**

"**I forgot about that!" Bella said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. "I never wear those socks if I can help it…"**

**The Sneakoscope whirled and whistled in her palm. Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at it.**

"**You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione," said Ron furiously, sitting on Bella's bed nursing his toe. "Can't you shut that thing up?" he added to Bella as Hermione strode out of the room, Crookshanks's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron.**

**Bella stuffed the Sneakoscope back inside the socks and threw it back into her trunk. All that could be heard now were Ron's stifled moans of pain and rage. Scabbers was huddled in Ron's hands. It had been a while since Bella had seen him out of Ron's pocket, and she was unpleasantly surprised to see that Scabbers, once so fat, was now very skinny; patches of fur seemed to have fallen out too.**

Serves him right, Bella, Ron and Hermione thought savagely.

"**He's not looking too good, is he?" Bella said.**

"**It's stress!" said Ron.**

'Good,' Ron muttered under his breath.

**"He'd be fine if that big stupid furball left him alone!"**

**But Bella, remembering what the woman at the Magical Menagerie had said about rats living only three years, couldn't help feeling that unless Scabbers had powers he had never revealed, he was reaching the end of his life.**

'Shame that wasn't true,' Ron spat.

**And despite Ron's frequent complaints that Scabbers was both boring and useless, she was sure Ron would be very miserable if Scabbers died.**

**Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers. Bella gave up trying to make them talk to each other and devoted herself to examining the Firebolt, which she had brought down to the common room with her. For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the broom as though it too had been criticizing her cat.**

**At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather mouldy-looking tailcoat. There were only three other students, two extremely nervous-looking first years and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth year.**

"**Happy Christmas!" said Dumbledore as Bella, Ron, and Hermione approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables… Sit down, sit down!"**

'Only you would think to do something like this Albus,' Moody said.

'You make it sound like a bad thing, Alastor,' Dumbledore said smiling.

**Bella, Ron, and Hermione sat down side by side at the end of the table.**

"**Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture.**

**Bella giggled, remembering the Boggart, caught Ron's eye and they both snorted; Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.**

Everyone chuckled at Dumbledore's behaviour.

"**Dig in!" he advised the table, beaming around.**

**As Bella was helping herself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honour of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.**

"**Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.**

"**I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…"**

'She wanted some company,' Hermione translated.

"**Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair —"**

**And he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall. Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.**

"**I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"**

'There you go. That's my 200th death planned.' Bella said.

"**We'll risk it, Sybill," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."**

**Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.**

"**Tripe, Sybill?"**

**Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"**

"**I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."**

**Bella, who had been watching the moon chart even more carefully now she knew about Professor Lupin knew the full moon had passed the night before. It was horrible to think that he was currently recovering from the moon's attack while she jumped up and down over a firebolt. **

Everyone rolled their eyes. So Bella, they thought.

"**But surely you already knew that, Sybill?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.**

**Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look.**

"**Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."**

"**That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly. Bella and Hermione giggled. **

**Professor Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty.**

"**If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him —"**

"**Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall dryly.**

"**I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"**

"**Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.**

"**Good," said Dumbledore. "Then he should be up and about in no time… Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent."**

**The first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.**

'Aww,' cooed the girls.

**Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Bella and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.**

"**My dears! Which of you left their seat first? Which?"**

"**Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at Bella.**

"**It was probably me Professor, short life line and the Grim and everything," Bella said trying not to laugh, everyone but Trelawney seemed to realise this. **

Everyone laughed again.

'It says something that neither Snape nor Professor McGonagall made a comment,' Bella said.

'Really Potter,' McGonagall said.

'Sorry, Professor Snape,' she said controlling herself to prevent the eye role.

"**My dear –"**

"**I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."**

**Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.**

"**Coming?" Bella said to Hermione.**

"**No," Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."**

"**What if I get murdered by the axe-man outside?" Bella asked. **

'Isabella,' Mrs Weasley said.

'Sorry, I couldn't help it,' Bella said.

"**You mustn't joke about that Bella," Hermione snapped. Bella rolled her eyes at her friend and she and Ron strode out of the hall. **

"**Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes," yawned Ron as they make their way into the Entrance Hall, which was completely devoid of mad axe-men.**

'Shame,' Ginny said laughing.

**When they reached the portrait hole they found Sir Cadogan enjoying a Christmas part with a couple of monks, several previous headmasters of Hogwarts and his fat pony. He pushed up his visor toasted them with a flagon of mead.**

"**Happy — hic — Christmas! Password?"**

"**Scurvy cur," said Ron.**

"**And the same to you, sir!" roared Sir Cadogan, as the painting swung forward to admit them.**

**Bella went straight up to the dormitory, collected her Firebolt and the Broomstick Servicing Kit Hermione had given her for her birthday, brought them downstairs and tried to find something to do with the Firebolt; however, there were no bent twigs to clip, and the handle was so shiny already it seemed pointless to polish it. She and Ron simply sat admiring it from every angle, until the portrait hole opened, and Hermione came in, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.**

'Aw, it gets confiscated,' Sirius sighed, he guessed that would happen.

'Really what were you expecting?' McGonagall said with her eyebrows raised.

'I hoped.' He sighed.

**Though Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, Bella had only seen her in the common room once before, and that had been to make a very grave announcement. She and Ron stared at her, both holding the Firebolt. Hermione walked around them, sat down, picked up the nearest book and hid her face behind it.**

"**So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."**

**Bella and Ron looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside-down.**

Ginny snorted at her friend who scowled.

'Only you,' she said shaking her head.

'I panicked,' Hermione pouted.

"**May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of their hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"**

"**No," said Bella blankly.**

"**I see…" said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."**

"**W — what?" said Bella, scrambling to her feet. "Why?"**

"**It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down —"**

Quidditch fanatics winced, the others rolled their eyes.

"**Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.**

**"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."**

"**There's nothing wrong with it!" said Bella, her voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor —"**

"**You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."**

**Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Bella stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in her hands. Ron, however, rounded on Hermione.**

"**What did you go running to McGonagall for?"**

'She did the right thing,' Mrs. Weasley scolded her son.

'Unfortunately, she's right,' George said.

**Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly.**

"**Because I thought — and Professor McGonagall agrees with me — that that broom was probably sent to Bella by Sirius Black!"**

'That's it,' Draco said.

'Very well, who would like to read next?' Dumbledore said looking around the room. 'Remus – how about you?'

Remus took the book from Draco and cleared his throat.

"**The Patronus" **Remus read.

_**There you go everybody sorry about the speed i have just started coursework **_

_**I hate NEWTS! **_

_**I would like to thank my amazing Beta bexcymae for helping me with all my stories. You have all probably notice the improvement. **_

_**THANK YOU **_


	13. The Patronus

**"The Patronus" **Remus read.

Bella smiled at him, this was probably their lesson, then she realised it would have a lot more of her mother in and her father.

**Bella knew that Hermione had meant well, but that didn't stop her from being angry with her. Though the thought had crossed her mind, it couldn't have been much worse than Quirriel's curse, could it? Ok, it could, but still there was nothing wrong with it. **

Everyone shook their heads at Bella's thoughts.

**Ron was furious with Hermione too. As far as he was concerned, the stripping-down of a brand-new Firebolt was nothing less than criminal damage. Hermione, who remained convinced that she had acted for the best, which Bella knew deep down she did, **

Hermione looked at her as thought to say 'thank you,' Bella smiled back, Ron shifted nervously.

**started avoiding the common room.**

**Bella and Ron supposed she had taken refuge in the library, Bella went to try and coax her back frequently. **

Hermione sighed, she had wondered whether or not Bella was actually mad at her.

"**Come on, Hermione," she said. "I know why you did it. I'm not mad, not really."**

**All in all, they were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again. Wood sought Bella out on the night before term started.**

"**Had a good Christmas?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice, and said, "I've been, doing some thinking over Christmas, Bella. After last match, you know. If the Dementors come to the next one… I mean… we can't afford you to — well —"**

'He shouldn't be saying that to her!' Charlie said angrily.

'He couldn't take her of the team over something like that.' Fred said angrily, not knowing about this beforehand.

'Wait till I get a hold of him.' George said scowling at the book.

'Oh relax, it's Wood and it turned out alright in the end.' Bella said.

**Wood broke off, looking awkward.**

"**I'm working on it," said Bella quickly. "Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward off the Dementors. We should be starting this week. He said he'd have time after Christmas."**

"**Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case — I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Bella. And have you ordered a new broom yet?"**

"**No," said Bella.**

"**What! You'd better get a move on, you know — you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"**

"**S****he got a Firebolt for Christmas," said Ron.**

"**A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A — a real Firebolt?"**

"**Don't get excited, Oliver," said Bella gloomily. "I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated." And she explained all about how the Firebolt was now being checked for jinxes.**

"**Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?"**

'First year ring a bell?' Neville muttered remembering.

"**Sirius Black," Bella said wearily. "He's supposed to be after me. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent it."**

**Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker, Wood said, **"**But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"**

"**I know," said Bella, "but McGonagall still wants to strip it down —"**

**Wood went pale.**

"**I'll go and talk to her, Bella," he promised. "I'll make her see reason… A Firebolt… a real Firebolt, on our team… She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do… I'll make her see sense. A Firebolt…"**

Bella shook her head fondly while the adults scowled. He really needed to sort out his priorities.

**Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs.**

'They are really cute,' Bella said smiling.

'And it was a really good lesson,' Hermione said smiling.

**The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Bella that she had the shortest life line she had ever seen.**

Bella rolled her eyes at the woman, she really never did stop.

**It was Defence Against the Dark Arts that Bella was keen to get to; after her conversation with Wood, she wanted to get started on her anti-Dementor lessons as soon as possible.**

Remus looked at her fondly. Just like her father, he thought, Quidditch mad.

"**Ah yes," said Lupin, when Bella reminded him of his promise at the end of class. "Let me see… how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough… I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this… We can't bring a real Dementor into the castle to practice on…"**

"**Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"**

**There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind them. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armour, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close.**

"**And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably.**

'Because it was obvious,'

'It wasn't, not if you hadn't done the homework yet,' Ron said.

'Even then people didn't click,' Bella said reasonable.

Both scowled at each other before looking away.

'I feel like the bloody ego, controlling the Id and the Super ego trying to maintain balance,' Bella said dramatically.

'Id?' Ron said.

'It's Muggle psychology Ron,' Bella said smiling at him fondly, trust him to pick the 'him' of the equation.

"**Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.**

**"Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you —"**

"**Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority. Yes, it was, but still, Bella thought. **

"**If you don't want to tell us, don't," snapped Ron.**

"**Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off.**

"**She doesn't know," said Ron, staring resentfully after Hermione. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again." **

"**Ron I haven't stopped talking to her." Bella sighed. "She was right really," Ron gave a huff. **

Several people sighed or sniggered at Ron's stubbornness towards this.

**At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Bella left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when she arrived, but she lit the lamps with her wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.**

"**What's that?" said Bella.**

"**Another Boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."**

'Brilliant dementor replacement,' Mr. Weasley said with approval. Remus smiled at him.

"**Okay," said Bella, trying to sound as though she wasn't apprehensive at all and merely glad that Lupin had found such a good substitute for a real Dementor.**

'You succeeded, but your eyes failed you,' Remus said smirking at the raven teen who pouted at him.

"**So…" Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Bella should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Bella — well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."**

"**How does it work?" said Bella nervously, running her hand through her hair. **

**"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-Dementor — a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor."**

**Bella had a sudden vision of herself crouching behind a Hagrid-sized figure holding a large club.**

The majority of the group laughed even Snape and Percy smirked.

**Professor Lupin continued, **"**The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Bella, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."**

Remus and Sirius smiled at Bella proudly making her blush.

"**What does a Patronus look like?" said Bella curiously.**

"**Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."**

"**And how do you conjure it?"**

"**With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."**

Moody frowned at Bella this wasn't going to be easy for her with what they had read, the fact she could do this was even more impressive he would have to keep an eye on her.

**Bella cast her mind about for a happy memory. Certainly, nothing that had happened to her at the Dursleys' was going to do.**

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the Weasley children frowned she should have memories with them that were happy, they couldn't believe anyone could be that horrible to their little Bella.

**Finally, she settled on the moment when she had first ridden a broomstick.**

'Like that will be strong enough,' Snape sneered.

'Well would you like to pick one of my happy memories,' she snapped at her potions teacher.

"**Right," she said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation of her stomach.**

"**The incantation is this —" Lupin cleared his throat. "Expecto patronum!"**

"**Expecto patronum," Bella repeated under her breath, "expecto patronum."**

"**Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"**

"**Oh — yeah —" said Bella, quickly forcing her thoughts back to that first broom ride. "Expecto patrono — no, patronum — sorry — expecto patronum, expecto patronum"**

**Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.**

"**Did you see that?" said Bella excitedly. "Something happened!"**

**"Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Right, then — ready to try it on a Dementor?"**

"**Yes," Bella said, gripping her wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. She tried to keep her mind on flying, but something else kept intruding… Any second now, she might hear her mother again… but she shouldn't think that, or she would hear her again, and she didn't want to… or did she?**

Remus sighed; he had imagined that being some of the problem.

**Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.**

**A Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Bella, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Bella, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over her —**

"**Expecto patronum!" Bella yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto —"**

**But the classroom and the Dementor were dissolving… Bella was falling again through thick white fog, and her mother's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside her head — "Not Bella! Not Bella! Please — I'll do anything —"**

Everyone felt a great sense of reality hearing Lily Potters last moments again.

"**Stand aside — stand aside, girl —"**

"**Bella!"**

**Bella jerked back to life. She was lying flat on her back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. She didn't have to ask what had happened.**

"**Sorry," she muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind her glasses.**

Mrs Weasley frowned again she hated this inserted apology for things that she had no blame for, she knew exactly where it had come from too.

"**Are you all right?" said Lupin.**

"**Yes…" Bella pulled herself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.**

"**Here —" Lupin handed her a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."**

"**It's getting worse," Bella muttered, biting off the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time — and him — Voldemort —"**

**Lupin looked paler than usual.**

"**Bella, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand —"**

"**I do!" said Bella fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into her mouth. "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"**

'You reminded me so much of your father there,' Remus said chuckling.

"**All right then…" said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on… That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough…"**

**Bella thought hard and decided her feelings when Gryffindor had won the House Championship last year had definitely qualified as very happy. **

'You shouldn't have to struggle for a happy memory,' Luna said looking at Bella, who smiled at her.

'It's easier now,' she said.

**She gripped her wand tightly again and took up her position in the middle of the classroom.**

"**Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid.**

"**Ready," said Bella; trying hard to fill her head with happy thoughts about Gryffindor winning, and not dark thoughts about what was going to happen when the box opened.**

"**Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Bella —**

"**Expecto patronum!" Bella yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto —"**

**White fog obscured her senses… big, blurred shapes were moving around her… then came a new voice, a man's voice,**

Everyone paled, knowing just who that new man's voice would be.

**shouting, panicking —**

"**Lily, take Bella and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off —"**

'Prongs,' whispered Sirius, his eyes pricking. Bella hid her face by pretending to tie her lace, rubbing her eyes on her shoulder.

'Even though it was panicky it sounded really brave.' she said quietly her voice breaking. Sirius smiled watery at her, his arms opening out.

'Come here,' he said softly, hugging her, Bella had never been hugged this way before… like a father would hug his daughter. Sirius realised this and let her go.

Don't take his place, he thought firmly. They both deserve better than that.

Bella, knowing what he was thinking, whispered so quietly he barely heard it. 'You're not.'

**The sounds of someone stumbling from a room — a door bursting open — a cackle of high- pitched laughter — the panic of someone running up the stairs, a door flying open. **

"**Bella, you are so loved. Bella, Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Bella, be safe, be strong. Sirius will keep you safe."**

Sirius grimaced as he felt his eyes and nose burn; he clutched his goddaughter tighter to him. He had really messed up.

Bella let the tears fall freely this time for everyone to see, her face crumbling into a teary smile.

"**Bella! Bella… wake up…"**

**Lupin was tapping Bella hard on the face. This time it was a minute before Bella understood why she was lying on a dusty classroom floor.**

Everyone looked sympathetically at the teen, who kept her head down.

"**I heard my dad," Bella mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him — he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it. Mum she…" **

**Bella suddenly realised that there were tears on her face mingling with the sweat. Before her voice could betray her she bent her face as low as possible, wiping them off on her robes, pretending to do up her shoelace, so that Lupin wouldn't see. **

'I didn't see that,' said Remus sadly; he'd like to think he would have comforted her, told her stories about the marauders.

'Didn't you do that two seconds ago?' asked Ron suspiciously.

Bella hid her face in Sirius's shoulder.

"**You heard James?" said Lupin in a strange voice.**

'Sorry,' she whispered.

"**Yeah…" Face dry, Bella looked up. "Why — you didn't know my dad, did you?"**

"**I — I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts." This made Bella think of the dream again could it be true. "Listen, Bella — perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced… I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this…"**

"**No!" said Bella. She got up again. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is… hang on…"**

**She racked her brains. A really, really happy memory… one that she could turn into a good, strong Patronus…**

**That dream! The dream with her parents! She couldn't remember it as much as she had, but her parents smiling at her was still there, them talking to her. If that wasn't happy even if it wasn't real, she didn't know what was.**

'That's sweet,' Ginny said smiling softly so Bella knew she wasn't teasing her.

"**Ready?" said Lupin, who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgement.**

"**Concentrating hard? All right — go!"**

**He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark —**

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Bella bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

**The screaming inside Bella's head had started again — except this time, it sounded as though it were coming from a badly tuned radio — **

Everyone cheered, impressed on how quickly she did it.

**softer and louder and softer again… and she could still see the Dementor… it had halted… and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Bella's wand, to hover between her and the Dementor, and though Bella's legs felt like water, she was still on her feet — though for how much longer, she wasn't sure…**

"**Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward.**

**There was a loud crack, and Bella's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Dementor; she sank into a chair, feeling as exhausted as if she'd just run a mile, and felt her legs shaking. **

Mrs. Weasley wanted to wrap her in her arms and take care of her; she had been through so much.

**Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Professor Lupin forcing the Boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into the full moon again.**

"**Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Bella sat. "Excellent, Bella! That was definitely a start!"**

"**Can we have another go? Just one more go?"**

"**Not now," said Lupin firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here —"**

**He handed Bella a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate.**

'Wow, he must really love you Bella. Even I can't get that from him,' Sirius said as though he was in awe.

Remus wacked his long-time friend in the back of the head.

'Ouch!'

'Mangy mutt.'

"**Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week? Out of curiosity which memory did you focus on? Something with your aunt and uncle's?"**

**Bella snorted** **loudly. **

You should have known then you idiot! Remus screamed in his head.

'Remus, hindsight.' Bella reminded him, he smiled at her.

"**No sir, not my aunt and uncle." Professor Lupin looked at her with narrowed eyes as s****he took a bite of the chocolate, he turned away and Bella watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the Dementor, she suddenly remembered that Professor Lupin was in that dream as well. Should she ask? She had already tried once, hadn't she? If the dream was true his first name would be Remus or was it Remie?**

Sirius snorted.

"**I… er… focused on a dream I had recently." She said looking at her feet. "And I'm not even sure if it's real, but…" she took a deep breath still looking at her feet.**

Aw bless her, Mr. Weasley thought, glad she was opening up to someone.

"**I can't remember very much now, but it links in with other stuff, like I recognised you on the train. So this dream memory thing, it was just before my first birthday someone," she edited (she remembered exactly who they were) "was trying to get me to walk to them. My dad he was asking about why they couldn't come, something about order stuff, whatever that means. Anyway, you were in the dream too. You said something about a spy, someone I think it was my dad called you Rem something," she said looking apologetically at him, as she did so she saw the shocked expression on his face. "Sorry." she said, blushing. **

"**You remember?" he said faintly. **

"**It's true!" she exclaimed, watching him eagerly. **

"**Yes, I wasn't just friends with your father, we were best friends. Four of us were. And then your mother..." He smiled, shaking his head. "She became a good friend. We were prefects together. She was not only a singularly gifted witch, she was also uncommonly kind. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, even, perhaps most especially, in those who could not see it in themselves.**

'Now who does that sound like,' George said staring at Bella kindly.

'It rings a bell,' Fred said scratching his head in concentration.

'Thanks,' Bella whispered smiling.

'And nice joke,' Tonks said dryly. The twins grinned at her.

**Your father, James in the other hand, he er," he chuckled, Bella watched him in fascination as he spoke. "Shall we say, had a talent for trouble, we all did but he…" Lupin shook his head.**

'Lost in memories,' Sirius said smiling.

'Just a little,' Remus said a small smile on his lips.

"**A talent," he said looking at Bella. "Rumour has it, he passed on to you,"**

'Trouble finds me,' she grumbled under the breath. Remus overheard her, causing his lips to twitch into a smile.

"**Not exactly, I don't look for trouble it finds me," Bella said grinning. "So were you all like Fred and George?"**

"**I think the Weasley twins would have been welcomed into our group." He said looking amused, then his expression turned serious. **

'Uh oh, serious Remus is back,' Sirius said as though it was the end of the world, both goddaughter and best friend whacked his arm.

'Ouch! I feel so betrayed,' he said pretending to be upset. Bella nudged him while trying to hold back her giggles at her godfather's antics.

"**Bella you can ask me anything, at any time you wish. However, for tonight, you are exhausted. Take some more chocolate, and my door is always open."**

"**Thank you, Professor," Bella said, unable to contain the excitement. **

Remus smiled she had looked adorable, the excitement had literally shone from her eyes.

**Bella left the classroom, walking along the corridor and around a corner, then took a detour behind a suit of armour and sank down on its plinth to finish her chocolate; she couldn't believe that was all true! Someone knew her parents! Actually knew them, she could ask him all sorts of questions. He even knew them after Hogwarts and when she was little! **

Everyone smiled at how excited Bella was about this, it made Snape curious to if she would be as thrilled to find out that he was her mother's best friend?

**Then Bella's thoughts wandered back to her mother and father…**

**She felt drained and strangely empty, even though she was so full of chocolate. Terrible though it was to hear her parents' last moments replayed inside her head, these were the only times Bella had heard their voices since she was a very small child. But she'd never be able to produce a proper Patronus if she half wanted to hear her parents again…**

"**They're dead," she told herself sternly. "They're dead and listening to echoes of them won't bring them back. You'd better get a grip on yourself if you want that Quidditch Cup."**

The women tutted at her reason, while the men rolled their eyes or shook their heads in amusement.

**She stood up, crammed the last bit of chocolate into her mouth, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.**

**Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week.**

'Wow,' Sirius said his eyes wide, five times a week.

'I think you should put a limit to how much practice they can do in a week, I mean their education must suffer especially Owls and Newt year students,' Mrs. Weasley said to Dumbledore.

'That may be wise,' Dumbledore said, though he was still amused by Oliver Wood's antics.

**This meant that with Lupin's anti-Dementor classes and her question attacks on him afterward about her parents, which in themselves were more draining than six Quidditch practices, Bella had just one night a week to do all her homework.**

**Even so, she was not showing the strain nearly as much as Hermione, **

McGonagall sighed. She had thought Hermione would have given up by now.

**whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted. Bella had soon learnt to leave her be while she was working. **

"**How's she doing it?" Ron muttered to Bella one evening as Bella sat finishing a nasty essay on Undetectable Poisons for Snape. Bella looked up. Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books.**

'You really should have dropped earlier,' Tonks said.

'It's a good job I didn't in the end,' Hermione said, shrugging. 'Besides, can't go back and change it now.'

**"Doing what?"**

"**Getting to all her classes!" Ron said. "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't've been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie McMillan told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of them either!"**

Hermione smirked, it was funny how much this was getting to Ron.

**Bella didn't have time to fathom the mystery of Hermione's impossible schedule at the moment; she really needed to get on with Snape's essay. Two seconds later, however, she was interrupted again, this time by Wood.**

Snape frowned; she actually tried to work.

**"Bad news, Bella. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She — er — got a bit shirty with me. **

'Shirty,' McGonagall sniffed. 'You wouldn't be sniggering, Black, if you heard what he said,' she said sharply making Sirius stop his sniggering.

**Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first."**

'He actually said that,' Sirius said eyes wide.

'Yes and he sugar coating it there,' she said to the stunned faces, the Quidditch team shook their heads. It was so Wood.

**Wood shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me… you'd think I'd said something terrible. Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it…" He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. "As long as necessary, Wood"… I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Bella. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick… you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got."**

"**I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good," said Bella flatly.**

Malfoy sneered at her, she just ignored him.

**January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Bella still hadn't ordered a new broom. She was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson, Ron standing hopefully at her shoulder, Hermione hovered too. **

"**No, Potter, you can't have it back yet," Professor McGonagall told her the twelfth time this happened, before she'd even opened her mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me."**

Bella grinned sheepishly at her head of house who rolled her eyes at her.

**To make matters even worse, Bella's anti-Dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as she had hoped. Several sessions on, she was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Boggart-Dementor approached her,**

'You know for your age that is extremely impressive,' Tonks said making her blush.

'It doesn't hurt she wants it to be better,' Moody growled.

'I know that,' Tonks said rolling her eyes. 'I mean, for her age, she's doing fantastic, she shouldn't be as downhearted.'

'It's often the feeling of failure that makes us try harder.' Luna said dreamily.

**but her Patronus was too feeble to drive the Dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semitransparent cloud, draining Bella of energy as she fought to keep it there. Bella felt angry with herself, guilty about her secret desire to hear her parents' voices again.**

"**You're expecting too much of yourself," said Professor Lupin, sternly in their fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old witch, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"**

"**I thought a Patronus would — charge the Dementors down or something," said Bella dispiritedly. "Make them disappear —"**

"**The true Patronus does do that," said Lupin. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."**

'You really are self-doubting, it was incredible you achieved as much as you did in that time,' Remus smiled.

'Thanks Remus,' she said.

"**You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Bella.**

"**I have complete confidence in you," said Lupin, smiling.**

"**Here — you've earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried it before —"**

**He pulled two bottles out of his briefcase.**

"**Butterbeer!" said Bella, without thinking. "Yeah, I like that stuff!"**

'Bella!' hissed the twins.

'I was too drained to think clearly.' She tried, though she gained a few amused looks for her efforts Remus continued to read.

**Lupin raised an eyebrow.**

"**Oh — Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade," Bella lied quickly.**

"**I see," said Lupin, though he still looked slightly suspicious.**

'He's always suspicious,' Sirius said waving him off.

"**Well — let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher…" he added hastily. Bella giggled at him. **

**They drank the butterbeer in silence, until Bella voiced something she'd been wondering for a while.**

"**What's under a Dementor's hood?"**

'Lucky me, I get to find out,' she muttered sarcastically, Remus heard and paled.

**Professor Lupin lowered his bottle thoughtfully.**

"**Hmmm… well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon."**

"**What's that?"**

"**They call it the Dementor's Kiss," said Lupin, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and — and suck out his soul."**

**Bella accidentally spat out a bit of butterbeer.**

'Classy Bells,' Fred said; she glared at him.

'Bella's is a proper lady you know, Fred,' George said earning him a glare too.

"**What — they kill —?"**

"**Oh no," said Lupin. "Much worse than that. **

Bella and Sirius shivered. Sirius, his time in Azkaban, Bella, a flash of where the dementors mouth was a mere inch from hers.

**You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no… anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever… lost."**

**Lupin drank a little more butterbeer, then said, "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black.**

**It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him."**

**Bella sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then she thought of Black.**

'I don't mean it!' she said, tears falling as she hugged Sirius tightly. 'I was just angry I don't mean it.' Sirius wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"**He deserves it," she said suddenly.**

'I don't get it,' she whispered. 'I hated you so much more than Pettigrew. Why did I hate you so much, he has done worse than that now and I...'

'It's because he was closer to your parents,' Luna said dreamily. 'He was your dad's best friend and your godfather, Pettigrew was a friend, relatively close but not the same. Like Ron betraying you, you'd be more upset than if Dean or Neville did.'

"**You think so?" said Lupin lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"**

"**Yes," said Bella defiantly. "For… for some things…"**

**She would have liked to have told Lupin about the conversation she'd overheard about Black in the Three Broomsticks,**

Remus, despite the topic, was glad Bella wanted to come to him for advice.

**about Black betraying her mother and father, but it would have involved revealing that she'd gone to Hogsmeade without permission, and she knew Lupin wouldn't be very impressed by that. So she finished her butterbeer, thanked Lupin, and left the History of Magic classroom.**

**Bella half wished that she hadn't asked what was under a Dementor's hood, the answer had been so horrible, and she was so lost in unpleasant thoughts of what it would feel like to have your soul sucked out of you that she walked headlong into Professor McGonagall halfway up the stairs, she tumbled and fell face first onto the hard floor. **

"**Do watch where you're going, Potter!"**

'I understand now, Potter,' McGonagall said softly.

"**Sorry, Professor —" she said as she got up and brushed the dust of her robes. **

"**I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room, Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all — you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter…"**

Sirius beamed. 'You got the broom back!' he cheered.

**Bella's jaw dropped. She was holding out her Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever.**

"**I can have it back?" Bella said weakly. "Seriously?"**

"**Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter —do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night…"**

'That's Snape's specialty, being kind,' Bella muttered, Ron and Sirius chuckled as Hermione and Remus looked at her reproachfully. No one else heard her comment, but judging by the looks she was getting of Hermione and Remus they could guess.

**Speechless, Bella carried the Firebolt back upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower. As she turned a corner, she saw Ron dashing toward her, grinning from ear to ear.**

"**She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah… anything…" said Bella, her heart lighter than it had been in a month. "You know what — you should make up with Hermione… She was only trying to help…"**

"**Yeah, all right," said Ron. "She's in the common room now working — for a change."**

Hermione scowled at him, but he shrugged it off, it was true after all.

**They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville Longbottom, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.**

"**I wrote them down!" Neville was saying tearfully. "But I must've dropped them somewhere!"**

McGonagall sighed, as Neville blushed.

'Try and be more careful with things like that,' she told him, he nodded.

'It wasn't Neville's fault, Professor,' Bella said. 'It'll explain later.'

"**A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan. Then, spotting Bella and Ron: "Good even, my fine young yeomen! My lady! Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"**

"**Oh, shut up," said Ron as he and Bella drew level with Neville.**

"**I've lost the passwords!" Neville told them miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"**

"**Oddsbodkins," said Bella to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Bella was surrounded by people exclaiming over her Firebolt.**

"**Where'd you get it, Bella?"**

"**Will you let me have a go?"**

"**Have you ridden it yet, Bella?"**

"**Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"**

"**Can I just hold it, Bella?"**

Several people chuckled at that Hermione rolled her eyes again.

'You know if you do that enough, your eyeballs'll roll out of your head,' Bella said. 'That's what my primary school teacher used to say when people rolled their eyes.'

Hermione chuckled.

'Somehow, I don't think so Bella.' she said sounding amused.

**After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was Passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Bella and Ron had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hadn't rushed over to them, bent over her work and carefully avoiding their eyes. Bella and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up.**

"**I got it back," said Bella, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt.**

"**See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron.**

"**Well — there might have been!" said Hermione. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"**

"**Yeah, I suppose so," said Bella. "I'd better put it upstairs."**

"**I'll take it!" said Ron eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic."**

**He took the Firebolt and, holding it as if it were made of glass,**

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**carried it away up the boys' staircase.**

"**Can I sit down, then?" Bella asked Hermione. **

"**I suppose so," said Hermione, moving a great stack of parchment off a chair.**

**Bella looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay ('Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity') and at the rune translation Hermione was now poring over.**

"**How are you getting through all this stuff?" Bella asked her.**

"**Oh, well — you know — working hard," said Hermione. Close-up, Bella saw that she looked almost as tired as Lupin.**

'Geez,' Sirius said, Hermione glared at him, he shank back.

"**Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Bella asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary.**

"**I couldn't do that!" said Hermione, looking scandalised.**

Ron and Bella looked at their best friend fondly.

Hermione huffed but it was ruined by the pink tinge in her checks.

"**Arithmancy looks terrible," said Bella, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart.**

"**Oh no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly. "It's my favourite subject! It's —"**

**But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, Bella never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent,** **staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder — and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet.**

The trio scowled darkly.

Bloody sneaky rat, they all growled in their thoughts.

"**LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.**

"**Ron, what —?"**

"**SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"**

**Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Bella looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like —**

"**BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"**

"**N — no," said Hermione in a trembling voice.**

**Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione and Bella leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.**

'That's the end of the chapter,' Remus sighed holding the book out for someone to take.

'Actually I think we're due another break,' said Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley made a bee line for the kitchen.

'I'm starving,' Ron moaned.

'I am Bella, how do you do?' Bella said holding out her hand, he scowled at her.

'That's not funny,' he said. Bella just rolled her eyes at him.

Chat soon spread through the group and not long later, Mrs. Weasley came back in with turkey sandwiches.

'Thank you Molly,' said Albus.

'Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley,' Bella said.

'Thanks mum,' her kids said at the same time. When everyone was done Luna picked up the book.

'I haven't read in a while,' she said.

"**Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw" **Luna read.

_**Another chapter comes to an end, I hope you all liked my twist! Oh and Guest Bella is 15 of course she likes boys and George knows he can get away with it because he isn't holding her in a perverted way, hence why Sirius hasn't bothered him. And why would I have her with Dean or Seamus, I've mentioned or hinted that she goes with Cedric. If I have havent I appologise for the spoiler! **_

_**So now I guess I'll clarify in GOF Bella Potter and Cedric Diggory are together from quite early on. And what's wrong with George as a love interest she needs a laugh :p **_

_**Thanks Guest (different one) for defending me in your review it was really sweet and made me smile!**_

_**Thank you everyone for reading I hope to update soon! It'll probs be around early April **_

_**Please review i promise i read every single one and take what you say and try to improve it to the best of my ability xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	14. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**"Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw" **read Luna

'This will be another Quidditch chapter then,' Charlie said rubbing his hands together.

**It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship.**

'You know from your point of view, it sounds really bad.'

**Each was so angry with the other that Bella couldn't see how they'd ever make up. Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds. Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie.**

**Personally, Bella was sure that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, and when she tried to point out to Hermione that the evidence all pointed that way, she lost her temper with Bella too.**

'Sorry Bella,' Hermione sighed.

'I totally get it you were under a lot of stress,' Bella said smiling.

"**Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would!" she said shrilly. "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! Just leave me alone, Bella, I've got a lot of work to do!"**

"**I was on your side for the Firebolt and I am saying that Crookshanks ate Scabbers but I am not saying he should blame you. It's a cat being a cat, I think your both being childish, you need to accept it is extremely likely that he ate Scabbers and he needs to accept it isn't your fault whether he has or hasn't." **

Both looked at her sheepishly she rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored her two friends.

**Before Hermione could argue, Bella stormed away from her. **

**Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed.**

"**Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," said Fred bracingly. "And he's been off-colour for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly — one swallow — he probably didn't feel a thing."**

"**Fred!" said Ginny indignantly.**

"**All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George.**

"**He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably. "Remember, Bella?"**

"**Yeah, that's true," said Bella.**

"**His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face.**

'You know I doubt you two were helping,' Bella said her eyebrow raised.

'We were trying to,' Fred said.

'I know,' she replied.

'Sorry Ron,' George said.

'Doesn't matter now,' Ron grumbled.

**"Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"**

**In a last-ditch attempt to cheer Ron up, Bella persuaded him to come along to the Gryffindor team's final practice before the Ravenclaw match, so that he could have a ride on the Firebolt after they'd finished. This did seem to take Ron's mind off Scabbers for a moment ("Great! Can I try and shoot a few goals on it?") so they set off for the Quidditch field together.**

**Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices to keep an eye on Bella, was just as impressed with the Firebolt as everyone else had been. She took it in her hands before takeoff and gave them the benefit of her professional opinion.**

"**Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end — you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows — a pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too…"**

Everyone chuckled.

**She continued in this vein for some time, until Wood said, "Er — Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Bella has the Firebolt back? We need to practice…"**

"**Oh — right — here you are, then, Potter," said Madam Hooch. "I'll sit over here with Weasley…"**

**She and Ron left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered around Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match.**

"**Bella, I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. **

Those in the DA recognised the name from it.

**She's a fourth year, and she's pretty good… I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries…" Wood scowled his displeasure that Cho Chang had made a full recovery, then said, "On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt." He gave Bella's broom a look of fervent admiration, then said, "Okay, everyone, let's go —"**

**And at long last, Bella mounted her Firebolt, and kicked off from the ground.**

**It was better than she'd ever dreamed. The Firebolt turned with the lightest touch; it seemed to obey her thoughts rather than her grip; it sped across the field at such speed that the stadium turned into a green-and-grey blur; Bella turned it so sharply that Alicia Spinnet screamed, then she went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy field with her toes before rising thirty, forty, fifty feet into the air again —**

The Quidditch nuts practically drooled over this while Hermione tutted and Luna continued to read.

"**Bella, I'm letting the Snitch out!" Wood called.**

**Bella turned and raced a Bludger toward the goal posts; she outstripped it easily, saw the Snitch dart out from behind Wood, and within ten seconds had caught it tightly in her hand.**

**The team cheered madly. Bella let the Snitch go again, gave it a minute's head start, then tore after it, weaving in and out of the others; she spotted it lurking near Katie Bell's knee, looped her easily, and caught it again.**

**It was the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolt in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly, **

'It's amazing what a confidence boost will do,' Remus said smiling.

**and by the time they hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as George Weasley pointed out, was a first.**

"**I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" said Wood. "Not unless — Bella, you've sorted out your Dementor problem, haven't you?"**

McGonagall scowled he really needed to sort out his priorities.

"**Yeah," said Bella, thinking of her feeble Patronus and wishing it were stronger.**

'It would have been enough to get you to the ground and have the game rescedulued.' Remus said calmly.

"**The Dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic," said Fred confidently.**

"**Well, let's hope not," said Wood. "Anyway — good work, everyone. Let's get back to the tower… turn in early…"**

"**I'm staying out for a bit; Ron wants a go on the Firebolt," Bella told Wood, and while the rest of the team headed off to the locker rooms, Bella strode over to Ron, who vaulted the barrier to the stands and came to meet him. Madam Hooch had fallen asleep in her seat.**

McGonagall frowned, though really Bella was in no danger Madam Hooch should not have fallen asleep.

"**Here you go," said Bella, handing Ron the Firebolt.**

**Ron, an expression of ecstasy on his face,**

His siblings chuckled, his ears turned red.

'Shut up,' he grumbled.

**mounted the broom and zoomed off into the gathering darkness while Bella walked around the edge of the field, watching him.**

**Night had fallen before Madam Hooch awoke with a start, told Bella and Ron off for not waking her, **

'She shouldn't have been asleep in the first place. I thought she was there to protect Bella if Sirius Black showed up.' Bill pointed out.

'That is correct Weasley,' McGonagall said thin mouthed.

**and insisted that they go back to the castle.**

**Bella shouldered the Firebolt and she and Ron walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firebolt's superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration, and its pinpoint turning. They were halfway toward the castle when Bella, glancing to her left, saw something that made her heart turn over — a pair of eyes, gleaming out of the darkness.**

'Stalker,' coughed Tonks into her hand.

'Over,' coughed Fred

'Protective,' coughed George.

'Stalker,' coughed the twins and Tonks together.

**Bella stopped dead, her heart banging against her ribs.**

'You and me both,' Sirius chuckled, he had nearly had heart failure too if she had told Remus, he would have lost his disguise.

"**What's the matter?" said Ron.**

**Bella pointed. Ron pulled out her wand and muttered, "Lumos!"**

**A beam of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree, and illuminated its branches; there, crouching among the budding leaves, was Crookshanks.**

"**Get out of here!" Ron roared, and he stooped down and seized a stone lying on the grass, **

'Ron!' Hermione yelled at him furiously, Ron looked guilty.

'Sorry Hermione,' he mumbled.

**but before he could do anything else, Crookshanks had vanished with one swish of his long ginger tail.**

"**See?" Ron said furiously, chucking the stone down again. "She's still letting him wander about wherever he wants — probably washing down Scabbers with a couple of birds now…"**

**Bella didn't say anything. She took a deep breath as relief seeped through her; she had been sure for a moment that those eyes had belonged to the Grim. They set off for the castle once more. Slightly ashamed of her moment of panic, Bella didn't say anything to Ron — nor did she look left or right until they had reached the well lit entrance hall.**

**Bella went down to breakfast the next morning with the boys in her dormitory, all of whom seemed to think the Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honour.**

The women rolled their eyes and shook their heads, that daft sport.

**As Bella entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Bella saw, with enormous satisfaction, that the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck.**

"**Did you see his face?" said Ron gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!"**

**Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt.**

"**Put it here, Bella," he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upward. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Bella on having acquired such a superb replacement for her Nimbus, her stomach jolted as he did this.**

Aww, thought the women.

**Then Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.**

"**Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily as she examined the Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," **

'Percy Weasley, what have we told you about gambling?' Mrs Weasley yelled at her son forgetting for the moment they were not on speaking terms, Percy's face burned but he didn't comment.

**he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"**

**Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Bella, and went back to her table.**

"**Isabella — make sure you win," said Percy, in an urgent whisper. "I haven't got ten Galleons. Yes, I'm coming, Penny!" And he bustled off to join her in a piece of toast.**

'If you're going to bet, you have to have the money. That was just Slytherin of you.' Fred said frowning at his older brother. Malfoy sneered at his Slytherin comment.

"**Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice.**

**Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.**

"**Yeah, reckon so," said Bella casually.**

"**Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute — in case you get too near a Dementor."**

'You slimy little git,' Sirius growled.

'Sirius relax,' Bella said ignoring her godfather.

**Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.**

"**Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Bella. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."**

Everyone laughed.

'Good one Bella!' Charlie said grinning at her.

She beamed and took a mock bow.

'Settle down, settle down,' Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling madly.

**The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. They watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Bella's broom really was a Firebolt.**

'More like planning their dirty trick,' George growled.

'What?' Tonks said.

'You'll see,' Fred sad darkly, glaring at the blonde boy.

**At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time, and Bella, though nervous, was starting to feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring. They could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium beyond. Bella took off her black school robes, removed her wand from her pocket, and stuck it inside the T-shirt she was going to wear under her Quidditch robes. She only hoped she wouldn't need it. She wondered suddenly whether Professor Lupin was in the crowd, watching.**

Remus smiled at that thought.

"**You know what we've got to do," said Wood as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running, just — just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"**

**They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. She was taller than Bella by about a head, and Bella couldn't help noticing, nervous as she was, that she was extremely pretty.**

'You are too,' Hermione said, knowing her friend didn't think so.

'I was watching again and you are much prettier than that girl,' Sirius said.

'Yeah, well you lot are biased,' Bella said blushing.

"**Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.**

"**Mount your brooms… on my whistle… three — two — one —"**

**Bella kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom; she soared around the stadium and began squinting around for the Snitch, listening all the while to the commentary, which was being provided by the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan.**

"**They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Bella Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship —"**

"**Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.**

"**Right you are, Professor — just giving a bit of background information — the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and —"**

"**Jordan!"**

Several people chuckled, others just rolled their eyes.

"**Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal…"**

**Bella streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing her closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier — she kept cutting across her, forcing her to change direction.**

"**Show her your acceleration, Bella!" Fred yelled as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Alicia.**

**Bella urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild, she saw it — the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.**

**Bella dived; Cho saw what she was doing and tore after her — Bella was speeding up, excitement flooding her; dives were her specialty,**

'Did you just say you were good at something,' Fred said in awe.

'Wow Bella better watch it or we'll think you have confidence in yourself,' George said.

'Shut up morons,' she hissed blushing again.

**she was ten feet away —**

**Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere; Bella veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished.**

**There was a great "Ooooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it.**

'Argh!' moaned the Quidditch supporters who didn't know what happened.

"**Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn — Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision — balance is really noticeable in these long —"**

"**JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"**

Gryffindors laughed at McGonagall losing her temper. She narrowed her eyes and they soon fell back into silence for Luna to read again.

**Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead — if Cho got the Snitch before her, Ravenclaw would win. Bella dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the field frantically — a glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings — the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post…**

**Bella accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead — but just then, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking her —**

"**BELLA, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A LADY!" Wood roared as Bella swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"**

Fred, George and Bella rolled their eyes, only Wood would yell an order like that.

**Bella turned and caught sight of Cho; she was grinning. The Snitch had vanished again. Bella turned her Firebolt upward and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cho following her… She'd decided to mark her rather than search for the Snitch herself… All right, then… if Cho wanted to tail her, she'd have to take the consequences…**

**She dived again, and Cho, thinking she'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow; Bella pulled out of the dive very sharply; she hurtled downward; she rose fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time — the Snitch was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end.**

**She accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. She was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second — then —**

"**Oh!" screamed Cho, pointing.**

'Oh what happened,' Mrs Weasley said looking anxious.

'Nothing bad, not once you know what is going on.' Bella assured her.

**Distracted, Bella looked down.**

**Three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at her.**

**She didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of her robes, she whipped out her wand and roared, "Expecto patronum!"**

**Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of her wand.**

'Was that a full bodied patronus?' Tonks asked.

'Indeed it was,' Remus said looking at Bella proudly.

**She knew it had shot directly at the Dementors but didn't pause to watch; her mind still miraculously clear, she looked ahead — she was nearly there. She stretched out the hand still grasping her wand and just managed to close her fingers over the small, struggling Snitch.**

All Gryffindors past and present cheered.

**Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Bella turned around in midair and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on her; next moment, the whole team was hugging her so hard she was nearly pulled off her broom. Down below she could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd.**

"**That's my girl!" Wood kept yelling.**

His old team mates chuckled again.

**Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all kissed Bella; Fred had her in a grip so tight Bella felt as though her head would come off.**

'Sorry Bells,' he said grinning sheepishly.

**In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Bella got off her broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the field, Ron in the lead. Before she knew it, she had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.**

"**Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Bella's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"**

"**Well done, Isabella!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me —"**

"**Good for you, Bella!" roared Seamus Finnigan.**

"**Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.**

"**That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in Bella's ear.**

**Bella turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken **

'I think I might know why now,' Bella said grinning.

**and pleased.**

"**The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Bella said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"**

"**That would be because they — er — weren't Dementors,"**

McGonagall sent a fifthly look at Malfoy who shrank beside his godfather.

**said Professor Lupin. "Come and see —"**

**He led Bella out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field.**

"**You gave Mr Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin.**

'Malfoy!' yelled the elder Weasley brother furiously.

'Cheap shot,' Moody snarled. 'Cowardly.'

**Bella stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.**

"**An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"**

**If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to Bella's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it.**

Everyone laughed at Malfoy's expense

"**Come on, Bella!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"**

"**Right," said Bella, and feeling happier than she had in ages, she and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.**

**It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.**

'Hmm,' Mrs Weasley frowned at them, they smiled at her sheepishly.

"**How did you do that?" squealed Angelina Johnson as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.**

"**With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Fred muttered in Bella's ear.**

**Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. Bella broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.**

"**Did you even come to the match?" she asked her.**

"**Of course I did," said Hermione in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."**

Hermione sighed she had been under so much stress but she was glad that she did now, seeing as it saved Sirius.

"**Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Bella said, looking over at Ron and wondering whether he was in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet.**

"**I can't, Bella. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway…" She glanced over at Ron too. "He doesn't want me to join in."**

**There was no arguing with this, as Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them —"**

'Ron your being awful,' Mrs Weasley scolded, Ron hung his head.

'I am really sorry Hermione,' he said.

'It's alright,' she said smiling.

**Hermione burst into tears. Before Bella could say or do anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.**

"**Can't you give her a break?" Bella asked Ron quietly.**

"**No," said Ron flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry — but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."**

**The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Bella and Ron climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, Bella climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of her four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt herself almost instantly drifting off to sleep…**

**She had a very strange dream. She was walking through a forest, her Firebolt over her shoulder, following something silvery-white. It was winding its way through the trees ahead, and she could only catch glimpses of it between the leaves. Anxious to catch up with it, she sped up, but as she moved faster, so did her quarry. Bella broke into a run, and ahead she heard hooves gathering speed. Now she was running flat out, and ahead she could hear galloping. Then she turned a corner into a clearing and —**

**"AAARRGGHH! NOOO!"**

**Bella woke as suddenly as though she'd been hit in the face. Disoriented in the total darkness, she fumbled with her hangings, she could hear movements around her, and Seamus Finnigan's voice from the other side of the room.**

"**What's going on?"**

**Bella thought she heard the dormitory door slam.**

'Nearly give me heart failure,' Ron said scowling at Sirius who grinned sheepishly at him.

'Sorry Ron,' he said.

**At last finding the divide in her curtains, she ripped them back, and at the same moment, Dean Thomas lit his lamp.**

**Ron was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of utmost terror on his face.**

"**Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!"**

'Sirius!' Mrs Weasley yelled. 'How did you get them to hear out you were innocent? You're not exactly acting it.'

Sirius hung his head, and backed away from the mother, slightly terrified for her reaction to what he did.

"**What?"**

"**Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"**

"**You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" said Dean.**

"**Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"**

**They all scrambled out of bed; Bella reached the dormitory door first, and they sprinted back down the staircase. Doors opened behind them, and sleepy voices called after them.**

"**Who shouted?"**

"**What're you doing?"**

**The common room was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. It was deserted.**

"**Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?"**

"**I'm telling you, I saw him!"**

"**What's all the noise?"**

"**Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"**

**A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.**

"**Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.**

"**Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pyjamas as he spoke.**

"**Perce — Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"**

**The common room went very still.**

'Looks like you know how to silence a room Sirius,' Tonks said grinning at him.

"**Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron — had a nightmare —"**

"**I'm telling you —"**

"**Now, really, enough's enough!"**

**Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.**

"**I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"**

"**I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare —"**

"**IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"**

**Professor McGonagall stared at him.**

"**Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"**

"**Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw —"**

**Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"**

"**Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.**

'Giving everyone heart failure,' Fred said. Again Sirius looked around sheepishly.

**There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.**

"**You — you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But — but the password!"**

"**He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"**

**Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.**

"**Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"**

Neville went pale remembering. Those who knew looked at him. Those who didn't sighed knowing he was going to get into deep trouble.

**There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.**

'That's it,' Luna said.

'Sorry Neville,' Sirius said apologetically.

'It's ok,' he mumbled looking at Sirius for a split second before looking back to the floor.

'Who wants to read next?' Luna asked holding the book out.

'I will Miss Lovegood,' McGonagall said taking the book from her.

"**Snape's Grudge" **McGonagall read.

_**Hey hope you guys liked that one there is one chapter coming up soon with a kind of Movie twist but not completely you'll get it when we get there :P **_

_**Enjoy exams are coming closer again so I will give you a warning when they updates will be fewer again, sorry guys hate real life but then once they are all done and revision is over I have three months of chill out time, think about how many chapters I can do then :DDDDDDDDD **_

_**Thanks to my beta and thanks to all the reviewers! **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


	15. Snape's Grudge

**"Snape's Grudge" **read McGonagall

Several people narrowed their eyes wondering what Snape was going to do now, Snape sneered at them before looking back at McGonagall.

**No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.**

'We'll get him next time professor,' Bella grinned.

'I'd like to see you try,' Sirius laughed.

'You think you're faster than me,' Bella said raising an eyebrow.

'I don't think, I know,' he said cockily.

'How about a race,' Bella challenged, 'race you 100 metres,'

'Only 100,' he scoffed.

'I was trying to make it easy for you but if you want to do it the hard way.' Bella shrugged.

'As soon as we get out of here,' he said.

'We'll be back at Grimmauld Place you can't race in there,' Remus reasoned.

'We'll find a way,' Bella said grinning.

'Indeed we will,' Sirius said.

**Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognise a large picture of Sirius Black;**

'No good,' Tonks said chuckling.

**Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.**

'Sorry,' Sirius said looking at the Gryffindors that were still there.

'Relax Sirius, s'not your fault the ministry are idiots who didn't even trail you,' Ron said.

'Now that is enough,' Percy said furiously.

'Look it up when you get back,' Bella snapped. 'Mr Crouch sent Sirius to Azkaban without trail, fact, the biggest part of Pettigrew they found was his finger. Fact! Sirius had – '

'Alright Bells I think he'll find out soon enough,' Charlie said noticing as Bella paled with anger which by the look of these books was never a good sign. She took a deep breath and looked back at the book. McGonagall began to read again.

**Bella couldn't help noticing that the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked. It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they — and now Bella, Ron, and Hermione — were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.**

"**D'you reckon we should tell someone?" Bella asked Ron.**

"**We know he's not coming in through Honeyduke's," said Ron dismissively. "We'd've heard if the shop had been broken into."**

**Bella was glad Ron took this view. If the one-eyed witch was boarded up too, she would never be able to go into Hogsmeade again.**

'You shouldn't be thinking about that, you should be thinking about your safety and the safety of others,' Mrs Weasley scolded.

Bella bowed her head.

'There was no real danger and she was the only third year not going, you can't really blame her.' Sirius said.

**Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Bella,**

'That was brilliant,' said Ron dreamily, Hermione went to hit him but before she could –

'Yeah, shame it went back to normal,' said Bella in the same voice, Hermione's hand was an inch from Ron when she drew away.

**and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail.**

Bella chuckled at her friend whose ears tinged red.

"… **I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft… I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down… I rolled over… and I saw him standing over me… like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair… holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches… and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered.**

"**Why, though?" Ron added to Bella as the group of second year girls who had been listening to his chilling tale departed. "Why did he run?"**

'Because I was more frightened of you in that moment than you were me, if I was caught, I would have had the dementors kiss.' Sirius said seriously. Everyone paled at the thought of that.

'I am sorry but no one deserves that fate, no one not even Vodlemort I honestly think they should try and make those horrid things extinct,' Bella said.

**Bella had been wondering the same thing. Why had Black, having got the wrong bed, not silenced Ron and proceeded to Bella? Why had Black gone to the boy's dorm! She was a girl, unless it was news on the outside where she was sleeping? Even so how would Black have heard it?**

'I had no idea. If I had I would have liked to have seen you properly.' He said, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side. He knew if he had known he wouldn't have been able to resist watching her sleep. The only fear he had was that he may not have been able to look away.

**Black had proved twelve years ago that he didn't mind murdering innocent people, and this time he had been facing five unarmed teenagers, four of whom were asleep.**

"**He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up," said Bella thoughtfully. "He'd've had to kill the whole house to get back through the portrait hole… then he would've met the teachers…"**

**Neville was in total disgrace.**

**Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast — a Howler.**

'Sorry, I remember your gran,' Sirius said wincing slightly. Neville smiled at him nervously, but still paled as he remembered the howler.

**The school owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Bella and Ron, who were sitting opposite him, recognised the letter as a Howler at once — Ron had got one from his mother the year before.**

"**Run for it, Neville," Ron advised.**

**Neville didn't need telling twice. He seized the envelope, and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him. They heard the Howler go off in the entrance hall — Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family.**

**Bella was too busy feeling sorry for Neville**

Neville blushed.

'Sorry Nev,' Bella said.

**to notice immediately that she had a letter too. Hedwig got her attention by nipping her sharply on the wrist.**

"**Ouch! Oh — thanks, Hedwig."**

**Bella tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes. The note inside said:**

**Dear Bella and Ron,**

**How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round six? I'll come collect you from the castle. WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL; YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN.**

**Cheers,**

**Hagrid**

McGonagall's eyes narrowed he shouldn't have done that; it was crucial to keep Bella protected at all times at the time, of course now they knew she was in no danger from Sirius but at the time they didn't know that he could have been putting her in serious danger if Sirius had actually wanted to kill her.

"**He probably wants to hear all about Black!" said Ron.**

"**Ron, I'm going to go see, Neville, alright?" Bella said. **

"**Sure," said Ron looking at her. "But what you going to tell him?"**

"**I dunno, I reckon I should tell him Black's after me and I don't blame him. But in girl talk, not boys, so I'll have tact," **

The men gave a undignified huff, and the women snorted.

**she said grinning jumping from the table and running in the direction Neville had she heard Ron yell. "Oy!"**

**Bella went to check the tower first, Neville was standing outside. **

"**Neville!" she called **

"**Hey Bella," he said in a quiet voice. **

Neville's cheeks tinged pink.

**Bella told the fat lady the password and headed up to the dorm. Neville flopped onto his bed. Bella sat next to him. Making sure there was no one there. **

"**Neville I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone ok?" Bella said biting her lip. Neville nodded, Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair, opening her eyes again.**

'You know that was terrifying to see you so nervous,' Neville said.

'Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you,' Bella said.

'Not used to you looking nervous or scared it's not very often we see it,'

'That's because she is a maniac and when she is scared she bottles it up,' Ron said earning himself a whack from the raven headed teen.

'Bloody git,' Bella grumbled as Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"**Do you want to know why Black escaped from Azkaban?" Neville looked at her eyes wide, she took this as a yes. Again making sure they were defiantly alone. **

"**He wants to kill me," she said, Neville turned white, then green, then back to white. **

'Do you blame me?' he said.

'It was just an observation Nev, relax will yah,' she said rolling her eyes.

"**I-I... y-you... h-he... I'm s-so –'**

"**So... if I don't blame you for the other day, don't let anyone get you down alright?" she said gently. "I'd give you a chocolate frog but I don't have any," she said smiling,**

'Cute,' Charlie mocked Bella.

'Does giving someone a chocolate frog make you feel like you've cheered them up?' Bill joined in.

'Course it does,' Bella said without batting an eyelid, the two brothers grumbled they were hoping to get a blush.

**Neville gave a weak chuckle. Bella gave Neville a hug.**

"**You're not a disgrace to anyone," she said firmly. "Especially your family," **

Everyone smiled at how Bella was cheering Neville up.

**So at six o'clock that afternoon, Bella and Ron left Gryffindor Tower, passed the security trolls at a run, and headed down to the entrance hall.**

**Hagrid was already waiting for them.**

"**All right, Hagrid!" said Ron. "S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?"**

**"I've already heard all abou' it," said Hagrid, opening the front doors and leading them outside.**

"**Oh," said Ron, looking slightly put out.**

Bella and Hermione rolled their eyes and McGonagall kept on reading.

**The first thing they saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets.**

Laugher from the kids and a wince from Draco.

**Averting her eyes from this unpleasant sight, Bella saw a gigantic, hairy brown suit and a very horrible yellow-and-orange tie hanging from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door.**

'The awful special occasion suit,' Ron groaned.

'Ronald,' Mrs Weasley said sharply.

'What? It's true!' Ron protested.

"**What are they for, Hagrid?" said Bella.**

"**Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures," said Hagrid. "This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus…"**

**Bella felt a nasty pang of guilt. She had completely forgotten that Buckbeak's trial was so near, and judging by the uneasy look on Ron's face, he had too. They had also forgotten their promise about helping him prepare Buckbeak's defence; the arrival of the Firebolt had driven it clean out of their minds.**

Bella and Ron felt guilty again they hadn't done anything to help but Bella felt better in saving Buckbeaks life on the day of his execution with Hermione.

**Hagrid poured them tea and offered them a plate of Bath buns but they knew better than to accept; they had had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking.**

"**I got somethin' ter discuss with yer Ron," said Hagrid, sitting himself between them and looking uncharacteristically serious.**

"**What?" said Bella.**

"**Hermione," said Hagrid.**

'He talked to you about me,' Hermione said her eyes turning watery.

'He cares about all three of us he hates seeing us upset,' Bella said smiling at her friend who let the tears fall.

That was so sweet of him, she thought.

"**What about her?" said Ron.**

**"She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Chris'mas. Bin feelin' lonely. Firs' yeh weren' talking to her because o' the Firebolt, now yer not talkin' to her because her cat —"**

**"– ate Scabbers!" Ron interjected angrily.**

"**Because her cat acted like all cats do," Hagrid continued doggedly. "She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. Goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do. Still found time ter help me with Buckbeak's case, mind… She's found some really good stuff fer me… reckon he'll stand a good chance now…"**

'If the ministry was so corrupt then maybe,' Bella hissed ignoring Percy's scowl in her direction.

"**Hagrid, we should've helped as well — sorry —" Bella began awkwardly, running her hand threw her hair.**

**"I'm not blamin' yeh!" said Hagrid, waving Bella's apology aside. "Gawd knows yeh've had enough ter be getting' on with. I've seen yeh practicin' Quidditch ev'ry hour o' the day an' night — but I gotta tell yeh, I thought you two'd value yer friend more'n broomsticks or rats. Tha's all."**

"**Hagrid she won't let me speak to her at the moment," Bella said desperately. "I've been trying but she just snaps at me, despite telling her I haven't taken sides with Ron over Scabber – Ron don't start –" she added before Ron could open his mouth. **

Several people chuckled at this, Ron's ears went pink.

"**I agree he probably ate him, but it's not Hermione's fault. Seriously Hargid I'm worried, but at least she's coming to you," she said giving up. She wished Hermione would talk to her too. **

'Bella, you know we feel like that all of the time,' Hermione said, Bella stuck her tongue out at her, McGonagall ignored the two and continued to read.

**Hagrid smiled at her. **

"**I know Bella, she been tellin' me about that too, keep trying when she isn't as busy,"**

'When was that then?' Bella said pouting.

"**I know," she sighed.**

"**Really upset, she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron. She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has, an' Ron not talkin' to her —"**

"**If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!" Ron said angrily. "But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!"**

"**Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets," said Hagrid wisely.**

'He more than anyone knows that,' Bella said, several people nodded in agreement.

'They're friends,' Luna said. 'Sure their souls aren't quite the same, but they understand,'

'Yeah, they do,' Tonks said to the crazy blonde.

"**And Ron it's still not Hermione's fault Crookshank ate Scabbers," Bella said, she often had this agrument with Ron in the dormitory even Dean, Neville and Seamus had grown sick, and thrown their ideas in with her. **

**Behind him, Buckbeak spat a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow.**

The kids snorted, Draco went pink.

**They spent the rest of their visit discussing Gryffindor's improved chances for the Quidditch Cup. At nine o'clock, Hagrid walked them back up to the castle.**

**A large group of people was bunched around the bulletin board when they returned to the common room.**

"**Hogsmeade, next weekend!" said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice. "What d'you reckon?" he added quietly to Bella as they went to sit down.**

"**Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes…" Bella said, even more quietly.**

"**Bella!" said a voice in her right ear. Bella started and looked around at Hermione, who was sitting at the table right behind them and clearing a space in the wall of books that had been hiding her.**

"**Bella, if you go into Hogsmeade again… I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" said Hermione.**

The twins gaped at her.

'She wouldn't have,' Bella said to them. 'She just doesn't want me to go because she scared for my safety – which I understand!' she added as Hermione scowled at her.

"**Can you hear someone talking, Bella?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione. Bella was about to snap at him but Hermione spoke again. **

**"Ron, how can you let her go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell —"**

"**So now you're trying to get Bella expelled!" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"**

'Ron!' yelled all the Weasley's bar Percy.

**Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap. Hermione took one frightened look at the expression on Ron's face, gathered up Crookshanks, and hurried away toward the girls' dormitories.**

"**So how about it?" Ron said to Bella as though there had been no interruption. "Come on, last time we went you didn't see anything. You haven't even been inside Zonko's yet!"**

'You really shouldn't be encouraging her, it's alright us saying she is safe now, but we didn't know at at the time,' Mr Weasley said to his son.

'Constant Vigilance!' Moody roared. 'Always on the watch for the enemy.'

'But he'd already broke in to Hogwarts twice now, so what's to stop him from finding her in the school unless she was with a teacher at all times which they didn't do,' Tonks pointed out.

'Don't give them any more ideas!' Bella hissed at the pink haired woman who winked at her.

'Hmm that's not a bad idea,' Remus said thoughtfully. 'Thanks Tonks,'

'No problem Remus,' she said grinning, both taking in the conversation in the right meaning but both thinking it was wrong. Dumbledore saw with a twinkle in his eye.

**Bella looked around to check that Hermione was well out of earshot.**

"**Okay," she said. "But I'm taking the Invisibility Cloak this time and you really should make up with Hermione. I got to go." She said running up the girls dormitory. **

Everyone smiled at her trying to make an effort with her friend.

"**Hermione?" she said knocking on the door. **

**A few seconds later she opened it. **

"**What do you want Bella,"**

"**Hermione I've been trying to get Ron to calm down, I really have. When you're stressed out, come and talk to me too alright. I know you've been seeing Hagrid, but I want to see you too, you're my best friend, well the one with the most tact anyway," Bella was pleased when she saw Hermione's lips twitch. "Seriously, just talk to me,"**

"**Bella, please don't go to Hogsmeade," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. **

**Bella looked at her friend knowing that the only reason Hermione was threatening to do this is because she was terrified that something would happen to Bella, but she really wanted to go to Hogsmeade. **

"**I'll think about it ok Hermione," she lied, and then hugged her friend. **

"**I'll let you get on with your work," Bella said, Hermione smiled appreciating it. **

"**Thanks Bella," she said, Bella winked then walked down the stairs. **

Hermione frowned she hadn't known it was a lie.

'Come on, you knew I would go,' Bella said grinning. Hermione sighed, she knew Bella was too curious for her own good.

**On Saturday morning, Bella packed her Invisibility Cloak in her bag, slipped the Marauder's Map into her pocket, and went down to breakfast with everyone else. Hermione kept shooting suspicious looks down the table at her, but she avoided her eye and was careful to let her see her walking back up the marble staircase in the entrance hall as everybody else proceeded to the front doors.**

"**Bye!" Bella called to Ron. "See you when you get back!"**

**Ron grinned and winked.**

'Subtle,' Fred snorted.

**Bella hurried up to the third floor, slipping the Marauder's Map out of her pocket as she went. Crouching behind the one-eyed witch, she smoothed it out. A tiny dot was moving in her direction. Bella squinted at it. The minuscule writing next to it read Neville Longbottom.**

**Bella quickly pulled out her wand, muttered, "Dissendium!" and shoved her bag into the statue, but before she could climb in herself, Neville came around the corner.**

"**Bella! I forgot you weren't going to Hogsmeade either!"**

"**Hi, Neville," said Bella, moving swiftly away from the statue and pushing the map back into her pocket. "What are you up to?"**

"**Nothing," shrugged Neville. "Want a game of Exploding Snap?"**

"**Er — not now — I was going to go to the library and do that vampire essay for Lupin —"**

"**I'll come with you!" said Neville brightly. "I haven't done it either!"**

"**Er — hang on — yeah, I forgot, I finished it last night!"**

'Sorry, Bella,' Neville said blushing slightly.

'You weren't to know.' Bella said smiling.

"**Great, you can help me!" said Neville, his round face anxious. "I don't understand that thing about the garlic at all — do they have to eat it, or —"**

**He broke off with a small gasp, looking over Bella's shoulder.**

**It was Snape. Neville took a quick step behind Bella.**

"**And what are you two doing here?" said Snape, coming to a halt and looking from one to the other. "An odd place to meet —"**

**To Bella's immense disquiet, Snape's black eyes flicked to the doorways on either side of them, and then to the one-eyed witch.**

Bella looked at him curiously.

'Yes I had a suspicion that it was there, however I did not know the code word.' He said noticing her look.

"**We're not — meeting here," said Bella. "We just — met here."**

"**Indeed?" said Snape. "You have a habit of turning up in unexpected places, Potter, and you are very rarely there for no good reason… I suggest the pair of you return to Gryffindor Tower, where you belong."**

**Bella and Neville set off without another word. As they turned the corner, Bella looked back. Snape was running one of his hands over the one-eyed witch's head, examining it closely.**

**Bella managed to shake Neville off at the Fat Lady by telling him the password, then pretending she'd left her vampire essay in the library and doubling back.**

**Once out of sight of the security trolls, she pulled out the map again and held it close to her nose.**

**The third floor corridor seemed to be deserted. Bella scanned the map carefully and saw, with a leap of relief, that the tiny dot labelled Severus Snape was now back in its office.**

**She sprinted back to the one-eyed witch, opened her hump, heaved herself inside, and slid down to meet her bag at the bottom of the stone chute. She wiped the Marauder's Map blank again, then set off at a run.**

**Bella, completely hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, emerged into the sunlight outside Honeydukes and prodded Ron in the back.**

"**It's me," she muttered.**

"**What kept you?" Ron hissed.**

"**Snape was hanging around."**

'Which really should have stopped you,' Mr Weasley said, with a small raise of his eyebrow, Bella blushed hiding her face in her hair.

'One day I am going to sheer your hair off so you can't do that,' Sirius muttered under his breath making her glare at him holding her hair in her hands.

He chuckled at her reaction but she still eyed his suspiciously.

**They set off up the High Street.**

"**Where are you?" Ron kept muttering out of the corner of his mouth. "Are you still there? This feels weird…"**

"**Here," whispered Bella, grabbing his hand from under the cloak. **

"**Thanks," he said quietly. **

'So you're not bothered by stuff like that.'

'Nah,' the both said together.

'I mean it is like a friendship hold hand not a couple romantic kind of one; that would be weird.' Bella said Ron nodded.

'It's like this,' she said grabbing Ron's hand. 'Rather than this.' She said this time interlocking their fingers.

They both pulled away.

'Feels weird.' Bella said.

'Yeah but if it was like a life or death, I could interlock like under cover or something.' Ron said.

'Obviously then but otherwise.' They both pulled a face.

**They went to the post office; Ron pretended to be checking the price of an owl to Bill in Egypt so that Bella could have a good look around. The owls sat hooting softly down at him, at least three hundred of them; from Great Greys right down to tiny little Scops owls ("Local Deliveries Only"), which were so small they could have sat in the palm of Bella's hand.**

**Then they visited Zonko's, which was so packed with students Bella had to exercise great care not to tread on anyone and cause a panic. There were jokes and tricks to fulfill even Fred's and George's wildest dreams; Bella gave Ron whispered orders and passed him some gold from under the cloak. They left Zonko's with their money bags considerably lighter than they had been on entering, but their pockets bulging with Dungbombs, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, and a Nose-Biting Teacup apiece.**

**The day was fine and breezy, and neither of them felt like staying indoors, so they walked past the Three Broomsticks and climbed a slope to visit the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted dwelling in Britain. It stood a little way above the rest of the village, and even in daylight was slightly creepy, with its boarded windows and dank overgrown garden.**

"**Even the Hogwarts ghosts avoid it," said Ron as they leaned on the fence, looking up at it. "I asked Nearly Headless Nick… he says he's heard a very rough crowd lives here. No one can get in. Fred and George tried, **

Mrs Weasley sent them a sharp look.

'It isn't haunted Molly,' Remus soothed.

**obviously, but all the entrances are sealed shut…"**

**Bella, feeling hot from their climb, was just considering taking off the cloak for a few minutes when they heard voices nearby. Someone was climbing toward the house from the other side of the hill; moments later, Malfoy had appeared, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was speaking.**

"… **should have an owl from Father any time now. He had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm… about how I couldn't use it for three months…"**

**Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.**

"**I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself… 'There's no 'arm in 'im, 'onest —'… That Hippogriff's as good as dead —"**

**Malfoy suddenly caught sight of Ron. His pale face split in a malevolent grin.**

"**What are you doing, Weasley?"**

**Malfoy looked up at the crumbling house behind Ron.**

"**Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room — is that true?"**

'You slimy little git,' Fred growled.

'You'll pay for that,' George sneered.

'Boys,' Dumbledore said, making everyone turn to him. 'Shall we continue reading, I have a feeling Mr Malfoy will have some sort of revenge placed upon him.'

Malfoy's cheeks flushed at the headmasters comment.

**Bella seized the back of Ron's robes to stop him from leaping on Malfoy.**

"**Leave him to me," she hissed in Ron's ear.**

**The opportunity was too perfect to miss. Bella crept silently around behind Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, bent down, and scooped a large handful of mud out of the path.**

"**We were just discussing your friend Hagrid," Malfoy said to Ron. "Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think he'll cry when they cut off his Hippogriff's —"**

**SPLAT!**

**Malfoy's head jerked forward as the mud hit him; his silverblond hair was suddenly dripping in muck.**

"**What the —?"**

**Ron had to hold onto the fence to keep himself standing, he was laughing so hard. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly around, Malfoy trying to wipe his hair clean.**

Everyone began to roar with laughter.

"**What was that? Who did that?"**

"**Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Ron, with the air of one commenting on the weather.**

**Crabbe and Goyle were looking scared. Their bulging muscles were no use against ghosts. Malfoy was staring madly around at the deserted landscape.**

**Bella sneaked along the path, where a particularly sloppy puddle yielded some foul-smelling, green sludge.**

**SPLATTER!**

**Crabbe and Goyle caught some this time. Goyle hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rub it out of his small, dull eyes.**

"**It came from over there!" said Malfoy, wiping his face, and staring at a spot some six feet to the left of Bella.**

'Wow no wonder you aren't very good at catching the snitch, your perception is all wrong,' Fred said.

'Be a worse beater than seeker and that is saying something,' George agreed, both enjoying the pink stain on Malfoy's cheeks.

**Crabbe blundered forward, his long arms outstretched like a zombie. Bella dodged around him, picked up a stick, and lobbed it at Crabbe's back. Bella doubled up with silent laughter as Crabbe did a kind of pirouette in midair, trying to see who had thrown it. As Ron was the only person Crabbe could see, it was Ron he started toward, but Bella stuck out her leg. Crabbe stumbled — and his huge, flat foot caught the hem of Bella's cloak. Bella felt a great tug, then the cloak slid off her face.**

**For a split second, Malfoy stared at her.**

'Uh oh,' Ginny muttered.

"**AAARGH!" he yelled, pointing at Bella's head. Then he turned tail and ran, at breakneck speed, back down the hill, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

**Bella tugged the cloak up again, but the damage was done.**

"**Bella!" Ron said, stumbling forward and staring hopelessly at the point where Bella had disappeared, "you'd better run for it! If Malfoy tells anyone — you'd better get back to the castle, quick —"**

"**See you later," said Bella, and without another word, she tore back down the path toward Hogsmeade.**

**Would Malfoy believe what he had seen? Would anyone believe Malfoy? Nobody knew about the Invisibility Cloak — nobody except Dumbledore. Bella's stomach turned over — Dumbledore would know exactly what had happened, if Malfoy said anything —**

**Back into Honeydukes, back down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, through the trapdoor — Bella pulled off the cloak, tucked it under her arm, and ran, flat out, along the passage… Malfoy would get back first… how long would it take him to find a teacher? Panting, a sharp pain in her side, Bella didn't slow down until she reached the stone slide. She would have to leave the cloak where it was, it was too much of a giveaway in case Malfoy had tipped off a teacher — she hid it in a shadowy corner, then started to climb, fast as she could, her sweaty hands slipping on the sides of the chute. She reached the inside of the witch's hump, tapped it with her wand, stuck her head through, and hoisted himself out; the hump closed, and just as Bella jumped out from behind the statue, she heard quick footsteps approaching.**

**It was Snape. He approached Bella at a swift walk, his black robes swishing, then stopped in front of him.**

"**So," he said.**

**There was a look of suppressed triumph about him. Bella tried to look innocent, all too aware of her sweaty face and her muddy hands, which she quickly hid in her pockets.**

'Hard lines, he knew already,' Sirius said sympathetically.

"**Come with me, Potter," said Snape.**

**Bella followed him downstairs, trying to wipe her hands clean on the inside of her robes without Snape noticing. **

'You failed,' he sneered at her. She just scowled at him.

**They walked down the stairs to the dungeons and then into Snape's office.**

**Bella had been in here only once before, and she had been in very serious trouble then too. Snape had acquired a few more slimy horrible things in jars since last time, all standing on shelves behind his desk, glinting in the firelight and adding to the threatening atmosphere.**

Snape scowled at her comments on his office.

"**Sit," said Snape.**

**Bella sat. Snape, however, remained, standing.**

"**Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," said Snape.**

**Bella didn't say anything.**

"**He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley — apparently alone."**

**Still, Bella didn't speak.**

"**Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, **

'Insulting Weasley,' McGonagall said narrowing her eyes.

**when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"**

**Bella tried to look mildly surprised.**

"**I don't know, Professor."**

**Snape's eyes were boring into Bella's. It was exactly like trying to stare down a Hippogriff. Bella tried hard not to blink.**

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Sirius and Mad eye and frowned knowing what Snape was probably doing.

"**Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?"**

**"No," said Bella, now trying to sound innocently curious.**

"**It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair."**

**There was a long silence.**

"**Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," said Bella. "If he's seeing things like —"**

"**What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" said Snape softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade."**

'Regardless I wouldn't have been allowed like you said before,' Bella said scowling.

"**I know that," said Bella, striving to keep her face free of guilt or fear. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin —"**

"**Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on each arm of Bella's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."**

"**I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," said Bella. "Like you told —"**

"**Can anyone confirm that?"**

**Bella didn't say anything. Snape's thin mouth curled into a horrible smile.**

"**So," he said, straightening up again. "Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Isabella Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Isabella Potter is a law unto herself. Let the ordinary people worry about her safety! Famous Isabella Potter **

'How do you know that annoys me so much!' she said in an annoyed voice staring at Snape.

Snape just sneered at her.

**goes where she wants to, with no thought for the consequences."**

**Bella stayed silent. Snape was trying to provoke her into telling the truth. She wasn't going to do it. Snape had no proof — yet.**

'Very smart weighing up your options,' Moody approved.

"**How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers… The resemblance between you is uncanny."**

"**My dad didn't strut," said Bella, before she could stop herself. "And neither do I."**

'Well you don't, before he grew up a little he did slightly,' Remus said.

'He soon grew up,' McGonagall said. 'Not long after your owls,'

Sirius and Remus looked nervous, there was no way they would ever tell Bella about that day, she would never know the worst of her father.

"**Your father didn't set much store by rules either," Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen —"**

"**SHUT UP!"**

'Wow,' gasped Ron, Neville, Hermione, Fred and George. Bella embarrassed took a cup and started drinking.

'Snivellus,' Sirius snapped. 'You knew Lily's temper as well as I did, you were her best friend!'

Bella, who had still been drinking, did one of the best spit takes that any of them had ever seen.

'W-what?' she coughed; Sirius thumped her on the back, everyone who didn't know, were either staring at Snape, or Bella, who was still coughing.

'Snape, was Bella's mum's best friend!?' Ron said in shock.

Bella was in shock, half of her wanted to look at Snape, yet the other half wanted to look anywhere but.

Snape remand silent, Draco looked at his godfather in shock. He knew that Potter's mother was a Mudblood, like Granger. How could his godfather have been best friends with a Mudblood?

'Is it true?' Bella asked quietly looking at Snape, Sirius knew that it wasn't that she didn't believe what he said. It was rather that she wanted confirmation.

Snape didn't want to look at her, he didn't want to look into those green eyes and see disappointment, excitement, anger or whatever else he would see.

'Severus,' Dumbledore said quietly, 'you owe her the truth.' He said even more quietly Remus barely heard it.

Snape took a deep breath.

'Yes, Potter,' he said quietly forcing himself to look her in the eye, they showed shock and a small part of them showed a mixture of emotions he had listed in his mind earlier. 'You're mother and I were friends from the age of nine.'

'Nine?' she repeated, 'So that'd how you know Aunt Petunia as well?' she said, again Snape nodded.

'I lived nearby,' he said. 'Spinner end.' Bella's eyes flickered with recollection.

'I know where that is,' she said. 'It's three estates away from Privet Drive, by the river.' It wasn't a pleasant area.

'Yes, your aunt still lives nearby, they lived in Wisteria Walk.' Bella's jaw dropped her mother had grown up three streets away from where she did.

'So the park nearby –'

'Your mother and I used to play there... that's where I met her.' He said, chancing another look at the black haired teen. She had a small smile on her face.

Bella had started to think about this, Snape, Professor Snape, who made her life hell, hated her father and lived to give her detention, Snape who _made her life hell_. This man was her mother's friend. Her mother's best friend... Maybe she could ask him questions... Wait! She stopped herself, you are thinking about having a conversation like you do with Sirius about dad, with _Snape _about mum. She flushed.

'I believe that you two have a lot to talk about.' Dumbledore said cheerfully; gesturing for McGonagall to continue to read.

**Bella was suddenly on her feet. Rage such as she had not felt since her last night in Privet Drive was coursing through her.**

'You've become very protective of your family this year,' Luna noted.

'I was starting to hear more about them,' Bella said.

**She didn't care that Snape's face had gone rigid, the black eyes flashing dangerously.**

"**What did you say to me, Potter?"**

"**I told you to shut up about my dad!" Bella yelled. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!"**

**Snape's sallow skin had gone the colour of sour milk.**

"**And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" he whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?"**

'For the last time, he wasn't a part of that he didn't know about my stupid prank!' Sirius yelled at Snape shocking everyone.

**Bella bit her lip. She didn't know what had happened and didn't want to admit it — but Snape seemed to have guessed the truth.**

"**I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter," he said, a terrible grin twisting his face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you — your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts."**

'Severus regardless,' Dumbledore said sternly. 'You should not insult him in front of her, it is unfair to his memory, even if you didn't get on, you have heard of how he valued his family, he deserves more than have his school rival corrupt his daughters image of him.'

Severus looked down not acknowledging anyone, he thought about what Dumbledore had just said and his confrontation with Potter before they had all slept.

**Snape's uneven, yellowish teeth were bared.**

"**Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat suddenly.**

**Bella didn't move. There was a pounding in her ears.**

"**Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"**

**She debated throwing the good old fashion classic film pathetic girly girl crying and running away**

The boys laughed, while the women scowled.

**horrified by the news Snape had just given her, but knowing one Snape wouldn't buy it and two, if he did he would bring it up constantly probably in front of other students. So cold with dread, Bella slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map.**

Snape wondered what he would have done if she had. Would he have done as she had just said or would he have felt guilty?

**Snape picked up the Zonko's bag.**

"**Ron gave them to me," said Bella, praying she'd get a chance to tip Ron off before Snape saw him. "He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time —"**

"**Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching… and what is this?"**

**Snape had picked up the map. Bella tried with all her might to keep her face impassive.**

"**Spare bit of parchment," she said with a shrug.**

**Snape turned it over, his eyes on Bella.**

"**Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just — throw this away?"**

**His hand moved toward the fire.**

"**No!" Bella said quickly. "It was mum's," she said,**

'Won't work Bells, nice try,' Sirius said.

"**I found it in the attic," she mumbled quietly as though she was embarrassed, hoping Snape would buy it.**

He almost had, the only thing that tipped him off was the fact she had the same I hope I get away with this face as her mother.

"**I don't believe that Potter," Snape smirked. **"**So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it — something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or — instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?"**

**Bella blinked. Snape's eyes gleamed.**

"**Let me see, let me see…" he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment.**

**Nothing happened. Bella clenched her hands to stop them from shaking.**

**"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.**

**It stayed blank. Bella was taking deep, calming breaths.**

"**Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.**

**As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.**

"**Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."**

Remus tried to hide his smirk.

**Snape froze. Bella stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.**

"**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."**

'Hang on a minute,' Bella said her face lightening up.

'What?' Sirius said.

'Do you think I could, you know,' Bella went pink as she mumbled the rest of her idea. 'Talk to him.'

'Talk to who?' Ron asked her.

'My dad, through the map.' She said blushing darker. 'Obviously it's not really him but…'

'It could be worth a shot,' Sirius said gently. 'We'll try it when we get back, but try not to get your hopes up too much.'

**It would have been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more…**

"**Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor.**

The twins were roaring with laughter and people where trying to hid their amused smirks.

**Bella closed her eyes in horror. When she'd opened them, the map had had its last word.**

"**Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."**

**Bella waited for the blow to fall.**

"**So…" said Snape softly. "We'll see about this…"**

**He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames.**

"**Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!"**

'Someone's in trouble,' sang Tonks making Remus chuckle at her, she was brilliant – wait Remus don't think about her that way – he scolded himself.

**Utterly bewildered, Bella stared at the fire. A large shape had appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.**

"**You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.**

"**I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty her pockets. She was carrying this."**

'You gave me a shock Bella,' he said, Bella grinned at him sheepishly.

**Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.**

**"Well?" said Snape.**

**Lupin continued to stare at the map. Bella had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.**

"**Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"**

**Lupin looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Bella's direction, warned her not to interrupt.**

"**Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Bella got it from a joke shop —"**

**"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply her with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that she got it directly from the manufacturers?"**

'Nice and subtle Severus she is a smart girl she probably worked it out,' he said pointedly. The twins looked at them suspiciously, how would Bella figure it out…

**Bella didn't understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Lupin.**

"**You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Bella, do you know any of these men?"**

"**No," said Bella quickly and honestly.**

"**You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me —"**

**Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.**

"**I — gave — Bella — that — stuff," he choked. "Bought — it… in Zonko's… ages — ago…"**

"**Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Bella, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay — excuse us, Severus —"**

**Bella didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office. She. Ron, and Lupin walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Bella turned to Lupin.**

"**Professor, I —"**

"**I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly.**

'Uh oh, you're in big trouble,' Sirius said pretending to hide from his best friend, Remus rolled his eyes and sunk in his seat slightly remembering what he said.

**He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Bella and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Bella."**

The twins began to wonder how Bella had got it back off Lupin, they doubted she would try and sneak into his office leaving the conclusion that he must have given it back at some point.

**Bella had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest.**

"**Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"**

"**Because…" Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."**

Sirius grinned indeed they would have.

"**Do you know them?" said Bella, impressed.**

"**We've met," he said shortly.**

The trio chuckled.

**He was looking at Bella more seriously than ever before.**

"**Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Bella. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Bella. A poor way to repay them — gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."**

'Remus!' Sirius spluttered looking very pale.

'I know, I know, it was a low blow, I was terrified for her safety.

'Still!' fumed Sirius

'Even _I_ wouldn't say something like that.' Snape said, as Sirius stood up, Bella quickly jumped up and herself between the two friends.

'Stop it, Sirius!' she said 'Think about it this way. At the time, Remus thought you were the traitor. He thought that you had taken all of his friends, mum, dad, Pettigrew and even you in a way. And he thought that the man who had taken all of these people from him was after the final little piece. Situation reversed. What would you do!' she said staying between them.

Sirius stared at her for a long moment, so did several others how did such a responsible argument come out of a 15 year old girl.

Sirius sent Remus one more scowl and Bella sat between them again.

**He walked away, leaving Bella feeling worse by far than she had at any point in Snape's office. Slowly, she and Ron mounted the marble staircase. As Bella passed the one-eyed witch, she remembered the Invisibility Cloak — it was still down there, but she didn't dare go and get it.**

"**It's my fault," said Ron abruptly. "I persuaded you to go. Lupin's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't've done it —"**

**He broke off; they reached the corridor where the security trolls were pacing, and Hermione was walking toward them. One look at her face convinced Bella that she had heard what had happened. Her heart plummeted — had she told Professor McGonagall?**

"**Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely as she stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"**

"**No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know… Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."**

'That's it,' McGonagall said.

'Poor Buckbeak,' Neville sighed, having no idea what really happened.

'Who wants to read next?' Bill asked around the room.

'I will,' Moody growled taking the book.

"**The Quidditch Final" **Moody read.

_**Hey guys hope you all liked this chapter **_

_**Oh Nessa Guest, well everyone if you like Fem Harry Stories then try PlatoRuledtheWord he is one of my favourite authors and actually a long lost friend that we found over fanfic crazy huh anyway yeah so he has an awesome favourite list I would go there! **_

_**xxxxxxxx**_


	16. The Quidditch Final

**"The Quidditch Final" **read Moody.

The Gryffindors of the time cheered as they remembered the match.

'I take it, it was a good game?' Tonks said.

'It was brilliant,' Fred said enthusiastically.

'Wood was sobbing at the end he was so happy,' George said just as eagerly.

"**He sent me this," Hermione said, holding out the letter.**

**Bella took it. The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read.**

'Take it Buckbeak didn't get off,'

**Dear Hermione,**

**We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed. Beaky has enjoyed London.**

**I won't forget all the help you gave us.**

**Hagrid**

"**They can't do this," said Bella. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."**

"**Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools,**

Hermione blushed as people looked at her.

'Well they are,' Bella said defending her.

**and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope… Nothing will have changed."**

"**Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."**

"**Oh, Ron!"**

**Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely.**

Hermione blushed and looked at Bella knowing she had felt like this throughout the reading.

**Ron, looking quite terrified,**

The girls sniggered at this, boys hated crying girls, Ron was hopeless.

**patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away.**

"**Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers…" she sobbed.**

"**Oh — well — he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him.** "**And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."**

'Or a framed marauder,' Bella whispered in his ear making him snort.

**The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Bella, Ron, and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons.**

**He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.**

"**S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em…"**

'The corruption in the government is ridiculous,' Hermione said furiously.

'Tell me about it,' Bella said irritated. 'They all are you know the whole global warming stuff the oil for electricity could all be resolved if the governments all invested in solar panels in the Sahara dessert, it would power the entire world.

'Really,' Tonks asked curiously.

'Yep, but oil companies bribe them it's disgusting.' Bella said.

'How much would it cost?' Sirius asked curiously.

'Er, like 7 billionish, but if the whole world chipped in it is more likely as well as if we do marathons for it across the world it would take a long time but if we all worked towards it, it could actually work.' Everyone stared at her for a moment amazed by the dedication and determination in her eyes. 'If I had the money I would do it, stop all this I have a plan for employment too cause lots of people would be out of the job but there would be courses and monitors of the panel in every country and things the jobs could be transferred like that and – '

'Bells calm breathe,' Ron said smirking. 'You can save the world again later,' he said laughing as she scowled and pouted.

'Didn't know you were a tree hugger Bells,' Fred said teasing; she stuck her tongue out at him.

"**There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"**

**They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.**

"**S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that…"**

**Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.**

"**Look at him blubber!"**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.**

"**Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"**

**Bella and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first — SMACK!**

'Merlin,' gasped the twins together.

'You're telling us that Hermione,' Fred said slowly.

'That _Hermione_,' George emphasised.

'Punched Malfoy?' Fred said, Hermione blushed as Bella and Ron nodded proudly.

**She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. **

For this she got a round of applause from the majority of the room, causing her blush to become a deeper red.

**Malfoy staggered. Bella, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.**

"**Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul — you evil —"**

"**Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.**

"**Get off, Ron!"**

**Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered. **

"**C'mon." Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.**

"**Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.**

**"Bella, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"**

"**We're due in Charms," said Ron, still goggling at Hermione. "We'd better go."**

**They hurried up the marble staircase toward Professor Flitwick's classroom.**

"**You're late!" said Professor Flitwick reprovingly as Bella opened the classroom door. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today, we've already divided into pairs —"**

**Bella and Ron hurried to a desk at the back and opened their bags. Ron looked behind him.**

"**Where's Hermione gone?"**

**Bella looked around too. Hermione hadn't entered the classroom, yet Bella knew she had been right next to her when she had opened the door.**

Hermione sighed, that had been when she realised just how much all of this was taking its toll on her. Her two best friends smiled at her in comfort knowing what she was thinking.

"**That's weird," said Bella, staring at Ron. "Maybe — maybe she went to the bathroom or something?"**

**But Hermione didn't turn up all lesson.**

"**She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her too," said Ron as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly — the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment.**

**Hermione wasn't at lunch either. By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and Bella and Ron had started to get slightly worried.**

"**You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron said anxiously **

'He could try,' Hermione muttered, Ron Bella and Ginny grinned overhearing her.

**as they hurried upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower.**

**They passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password ("Flibbertigibbet"), and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room.**

**Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book.**

'Miss Granger you really should have just dropped then,' McGonagall said frowning.

'It's alright now anyway,' Bella said before Hermione could say a word.

**They went to sit down on either side of her. Bella prodded her awake.**

"**Wh — what?" said Hermione, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W — which lesson have we got now?"**

"**Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Bella. "Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?"**

"**What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"**

**"But how could you forget?" said Bella. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"**

"**I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed. "Was Professor Flitwick angry?** **Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!"**

"**You know what, Hermione?" said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."**

"**No, I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry… I'll see you in Divination!"**

**Hermione joined them at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed.**

"**I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams; Professor Flitwick hinted they might!"**

'Breath Hermione,' Ginny said to her friend laying a hand on her forearm.

Hermione looked at her as though to say, it isn't happening now.

**Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Bella, Ron, and Hermione sat down together at the same rickety table.**

"**I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Ron muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.**

"**Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry," Bella muttered back. "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands."**

**"Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball.**

"**I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Trelawney, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."**

**Hermione snorted.**

"**Well, honestly… 'the fates have informed her'. Who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low. Bella and Ron choked back laughs.**

**It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.**

"**Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes —" Ron began to snigger uncontrollably and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise — "so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class."**

**And so they began. Bella, at least, felt extremely foolish, staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep her mind empty when thoughts such as "this is stupid" kept drifting across it. It didn't help that Ron kept breaking into silent giggles and Hermione kept tutting.**

Dumbledore sighed, he wished that he could do something about it but it was just too dangerous for Sybil to leave the grounds, Voldemort knew it was her who gave the prophecy about he and Bella.

"**Seen anything yet?" Bella asked them after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing.**

"**Yeah, there's a burn on this table," said Ron, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle."**

"**This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms —"**

**Professor Trelawney rustled past.**

"**Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured over the clinking of her bangles.**

"**I don't need help," Ron whispered. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."**

All of the kids, Tonks and Sirius laughed, Mr Weasley gave a small chuckled before he saw the look his wife was giving him and stopped.

**Both Bella and Hermione burst out laughing.**

"**Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalised. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. Bella felt her heart sinking. She was sure she knew what was coming —**

"**There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. "Something moving… but what is it?"**

**Bella was prepared to bet everything she owned, including her Firebolt, that it wasn't good news, whatever it was. And sure enough —**

"**My dear," Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Bella. "It is here, plainer than ever before… my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer… the Gr —"**

"**Oh, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"**

**Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger.**

"**I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."**

'Well that was harsh surely she cannot say things like that to a pupil,' Tonks said.

**There was a moment's silence. Then —**

**"Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!"**

**And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.**

**It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from Bella and Ron's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.**

**"Ooooo!" said Lavender suddenly, making everyone start. "Ooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!"**

'Oh my God,' Hermione hissed through her teeth, making her two friends press their hands over their mouth to refrain from giggling.

**Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile.**

"**Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs… The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know…"**

**Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead.**

"**Someday Hermione's having, eh?" Ron muttered to Bella, looking awed.**

"**Yeah…"**

**Bella glanced into the crystal ball but saw nothing but swirling white mist. Had Professor Trelawney really seen the Grim again?** **Would she? The last thing she needed was another near-fatal accident, with the Quidditch final drawing ever nearer.**

**The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework. Neville Longbottom seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one.**

"**Call this a holiday!" Seamus Finnigan roared at the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"**

Those who knew Seamus chuckled at his comment.

**But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.**

McGonagall sighed again she wished that she had learnt to give up the subjects before the end of the year. What where the three hiding from her? Why was it a relief she didn't? She had a feeling it was to do with Sirius and his escape from the castle before the Dementor's could kiss, him she had hated the idea so much. She personally thought that they should never allow them to do this.

**Ron had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal.**

**When he wasn't doing his own work, he was poring over enormously thick volumes with names like The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology and Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality. He was so absorbed, he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks.**

**Bella, meanwhile, had to fit in her homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant (as Wood constantly reminded his team) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Bella, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points.**

"**So you must catch it only if we're more than fifty points up," Wood told Bella constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Bella, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, Haven't you? You must catch the Snitch only if we're —"**

"**I KNOW, OLIVER!" Bella yelled.**

'Take a calming draught,' Bill teased, making Bella stick her tongue out and Hermione giggle it was similar to chill pill, it was amazing how similar the two worlds where sometimes.

**The whole of Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley (Ron's second oldest brother) had been Seeker. But Bella doubted whether any of them, even Wood, wanted to win as much as she did. The enmity between Bella and Malfoy was at its highest point ever. Malfoy was still smarting about the mud-throwing incident in Hogsmeade and was even more furious that Bella had somehow wormed her way out of punishment. Bella hadn't forgotten Malfoy's attempt to sabotage her in the match against Ravenclaw, but it was the matter of Buckbeak that made her most determined to beat Malfoy in front of the entire school.**

**Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.** **Bella was having a particularly bad time of it. She couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking out their legs and trying to trip her up, not that she needed the help; Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up wherever she went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw her surrounded by people. Wood had given instructions that Bella should be accompanied everywhere she went, in case the Slytherins tried to put her out of action. The whole of Gryffindor House took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Bella to get to classes on time because she was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd. Bella was more concerned for her Firebolt's safety than her own. When she wasn't flying it, she locked it securely in her trunk and frequently dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower at break times to check that it was still there.**

**All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books.**

"**I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.**

'Good you should have a break,' Remus said smiling at the frizzy haired teen.

**There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred's and George's jokes. Bella was sitting with Ron and Hermione, removed from the centre of things, trying not to think about the next day, because every time she did, she had the horrible sensation that something very large was fighting to get out of her stomach.**

"**You're going to be fine," Hermione told her, though she looked positively terrified.**

"**You've got a Firebolt!" said Ron.**

**"Yeah…" said Bella, her stomach writhing.**

**It came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"**

**Bella slept badly. First she dreamed that she had overslept, and that Wood was yelling, "Where were you? We had to use Neville instead!"**

Neville flushed at this information and Bella looked over at him apologetically.

**Then she dreamed that Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team arrived for the match riding dragons. She was flying at breakneck speed, trying to avoid a spurt of flames from Malfoy's steed's mouth, when she realised she had forgotten her Firebolt.**

**She fell through the air and woke with a start.**

**It was a few seconds before Bella remembered that the match hadn't taken place yet, that she was safe in bed, and that the Slytherin team definitely wouldn't be allowed to play on dragons. She was feeling very thirsty. Quietly as she could, she got out of her four-poster and went to pour herself some water from the silver jug beneath the window.**

**The grounds were still and quiet. No breath of wind disturbed the treetops in the Forbidden Forest; the Whomping Willow was motionless and innocent-looking.**

'So what's about to happen,' Bill said suspiciously, before Mad eye continued

**It looked as though the conditions for the match would be perfect.**

**Bella set down her goblet and was about to turn back to her bed when something caught her eye. An animal of some kind was prowling across the silvery lawn.**

**Bella dashed to her bedside table, snatched up her glasses, and put them on, then hurried back to the window. It couldn't be the Grim — not now — not right before the match —**

**She peered out at the grounds again and, after a minute's frantic searching, spotted it. It was skirting the edge of the forest now… It wasn't the Grim at all… it was a cat… Bella clutched the window ledge in relief as she recognised the bottlebrush tail. It was only Crookshanks…**

**Or was it only Crookshanks? Bella squinted, pressing her nose flat against the glass. Crookshanks seemed to have come to a halt. Bella was sure she could see something else moving in the shadow of the trees too.**

**And just then, it emerged — a gigantic, shaggy black dog, moving stealthily across the lawn, Crookshanks trotting at its side.**

'Now that is an odd sight,' Charlie said laughing.

**Bella stared. What did this mean? If Crookshanks could see the dog as well, how could it be an omen of Bella's death?**

"**Ron!" Bella hissed. "Ron! Wake up!"**

"**Huh?"**

"**I need you to tell me if you can see something!"**

"**S'all dark, Bella," Ron muttered thickly. "What're you on about?"**

"**Down here —"**

**Bella looked quickly back out of the window.**

**Crookshanks and the dog had vanished. Bella climbed onto the windowsill to look right down into the shadows of the castle, but they weren't there. Where had they gone?**

**A loud snore told her Ron had fallen asleep again.**

'Thanks Ron by the way,' Bella said sarcastically.

'No problem mate,' he said grinning.

**Bella wanted to know whether this was the Grim or not, she was sick of watching out to see if it was there and to see how she would nearly die next. She slipped her shoes on and headed out the door.**

'I can't remember you being outside,' Sirius said frowning. Snape had a furious glance at Bella, then a smug one at McGonagall.

**She walked slowly towards the front door she was almost there when... **

"**POTTER!" she could hear Snape bellow.**

'Touch luck, Bells,' Fred said.

'Yeah good try,' George agreed.

**I'm dead, she thought, I am so dead. Why did I forget the cloak! Okay don't panic. Pretend to sleep walk. Ron said you do, so if he asks the dorm they can say so!**

McGonagall realised with a jolt.

'Potter! You were awake?' she said, Bella nodded at her watching her head of house warily.

"**Potter what are you going walking around the castle at this time of night!" he snarled waiting for her to turn and face him, Bella gave herself one more second to compose her face to a vacant expression, before she spun around slowly.**

"**Must find Sirius Black," she muttered in a sleep like voice. **

Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

'It's the first thing that popped into my mind.' She said blushing slightly.

'Did you get away with this?' Sirius asked her.

'Yes she did,' Remus answered, 'Minerva, was talking about it the next day in the staff room.' he chuckled. '"You'll never guess what we found out last night."' Remus said in a McGonagall like way gesturing at Snape. '"Remus, this'll interest you. Potter sleep walks! Just like her father used too... Talks like Lily!" I imagine the look on my face was rather amusing was it?' he threw in casually. (Trying to get himself back in the good books as McGonagall looked like she was going to explode.)

McGonagall's face twitched it had been amusing. The curiosity in his eyes as his mouth had practically dropped to the floor.

"**I beg your pardon?" snarled Snape. **

"**Must find Sirius Black," she said again, she made to walk as though Snape wasn't there **

'Brilliant!' Fred laughed.

'Inspiring,' George cheered.

'Oh do that to old toad face,' said Fred whipping his eyes.

'But plan it with McGonagall.' George said,

'Then when it's over get McGonagall to give you the memory!' they said together. McGonagall and Bella looked at each other, then McGonagall nodded.

**he dodged out of her way. **

"**Potter what are you doing!" he hissed, getting in front of her again.**

"**Severus, who are you talking to?" she heard McGonagall voice trail through the corridor and mentally groaned. She saw McGonagall jogging to where she and Snape stood.**

"**Potter? What are you doing out of bed!" she barked. **

"**I have been asking her this since I found her, she will not respond." Snape said silkily. **

"**Must find Sirius Black." Bella repeated again walking as though Snape wasn't there, this time he didn't dodge, but held the top of her arms to keep her in place. **

"**That's all she will say!" Snape said angrily. **

**Bella was thinking hard; according to Ron, they had to wait it out, until she dropped back into normal sleep, it was the only way. **

Sirius let out another bark like laughter.

"**Black..." she slurred of and closed her eyes with a flutter, allowing herself to drop like a dead weight. **

"**Potter!" both teachers gasped. **

**Snape quickly caught her and lowered her to the floor. **

McGonagall frowned, it looked very realistic.

"**She must have been sleepwalking, Severus, I remember this happening with James several times."**

'I supposed you liked hearing that?' McGonagall said to Bella with a warm smile, Bella nodded eagerly.

'Almost blew it all with a smile,' she told her.

"**It's too convenient somehow." Snape said, Bella could tell he was glaring at her.**

"**I will take her back to her dorm, Severus," she heard McGonagall say.**

"**Perhaps," Snape drawled, "I should carry her back to her dormitory, rather than embarrassing her, and it will be quicker." Snape said smoothly, Bella could tell he was trying to get her to prove she was awake, she knew if she faked waking up now she would be discovered. She lay still as Snape carefully picker her up, she allowed her head to lull forward. **

"**Very well" said McGonagall. "You don't think she's found out about Black and James do you?" she said in a tone Bella was not used to, she sounded worried.**

"**It seems so," was Snape's response. "I think Minerva we should wake one of her dorm mates to ensure she really does sleepwalk Minerva, surely this wouldn't be a onetime thing, talking as well to be on the safe side." Bella smirked inwardly, any of them could tell him that she sleep walked, not often but she did. Talking, apparently, it was nearly every other night. The three made their way to the tower, Bella made sure that she remained a dead weight in Snape's arms.**

Snape scowled, but it wasn't for the reason everybody thought. The true reason was because of how light she was; she had weighted about the same as a normal first year or a smallish second.

**Once inside the tower they headed straight her dormitory. **

"**Weasley," she heard McGonagall say.**

"**How about one who does not know, Potter, as well, Minerva he could easily cover for her."**

"**Why would, Potter, forge sleep, if she was doing so, I am fairly sure she would have **_**woken up**_**" – Bella could feel the quotation marks in her voice – "By now, knowing Potter, I doubt she would like to be carried by anyone, let alone you Severus."**

Bella grinned.

'Just because I am not mad Potter,' McGonagall said, 'Does not mean you don't have to take that smirk of your face.' She said sternly.

"**Thomas," she heard McGonagall say "Thomas!" **

"**Huh, whazgoinon?... Professor?" **

'Bet that would have been confusing.' Bella said.

'Being woken up by McGonagall?' Tonks said.

'Yeah,' Bella laughed.

"**Mr Thomas, can you tell me if Potter, sleep walks?" Bella heard rustling; she could tell Dean was sitting up.**

"**What?"**

"**Does Potter, sleepwalk?" said McGonagall sharply.**

"**Walks, talks, I think the only thing she doesn't do is snore, professor but why…? Oh did she get out? We normally hear – Why is Snape carrying Bella!" said Dean loudly causing Ron to give a muffled snore before continuing on. **

Ron blushed at the mention of his snores.

"_**Professor**_** Snape, Thomas." said McGonagall sternly. "Well there you are Severus, the boys did not hear her get out."**

"**I'll place her on the bed then, shall I Minerva," he said Bella could feel herself being lowered. **

"**Listen here Potter," she heard Snape breathe. "I know you are awake and if I catch you again, you'll be expelled." She felt his robes brush against her as he turned to leave. **

Bella hid her smirk in her hair despite the fact she knew they would all know why.

"**Black," she breathed turning over. **

"**Should I tell her in the morning Professor?" Dean asked. **

"**No, that's quite alright Mr Thomas, no need to embarrass her." Said McGonagall then she heard the door shut. Before she opened her eyes she felt someone sit on her bed. Had they shut the door to test? Where they really still in the room waiting to see if Snape was right? After a few long seconds... **

"**Nah," she heard Dean say, his weight leaving her bed. "Neville! Oi Neville!" he hissed. **

'Thanks Bella,' Neville grumbled teasingly, 'I was having a good dream.'

'Really what about,' Bella asked curiously.

'I can't remember.' He said laughing. 'But you walked three nights after that, me and Dean were confused at that, normally there is at least a month between.'

Bella flushed at this bit of information.

'What did I do?' she asked.

'You were wondering around, you didn't talk you were just wondering around.' Neville said. 'You kept trying to get out the window,'

"**Whathematter?" Neville said sleepily.**

"**Help me put Bella under the covers, she's been walking again." The strings on Neville's bed groaned as he got up.**

"**I'll lift her, then you move the covers alright?" Dean said, Neville grunted to show he understood. **

"**Why didn't you do the bed first," he grumbled. **

'Sorry Nev,' Bella said sheepishly.

"**Cause she got out, Snape and McGonagall found her... she dropped though, Snape carried her!" the two chuckled under their breaths. She felt Dean lift her up, then place her gently back down, covers were placed on top of her. **

"**Bless her, looks dead sweet doesn't she? When she's asleep." Dean chuckled. **

'Banshee when she isn't,' said Ron earning him a whack.

"**I think she's having a nightmare," said Neville, Bella could tell he was frowning, "her face is normally more peaceful than that." She guessed that Dean had shrugged as neither of them made another sound. She turned over and fell into an actual asleep. Wondering about the Grim...**

**Bella and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall the next day to enormous applause. Bella couldn't help grinning broadly as she saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding them too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed. Bella noticed that Malfoy looked even paler than usual.**

**Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.**

"**Good luck, Bella!" called Cedric. Bella felt herself blushing.**

Bella felt the tears merge in her eyes again.

"**Okay — no wind to speak of — sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it — ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff —"**

**Wood paced the field, staring around with the team behind him. Finally, they saw the front doors of the castle open in the distance and the rest of the school spilling onto the lawn.**

"**Locker rooms," said Wood tersely.**

**None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet robes. Bella wondered if they were feeling like she was: as though she'd eaten something extremely wriggly for breakfast. In what seemed like no time at all, Wood was saying, "Okay, it's time, let's go —"**

**They walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Three quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP." Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green **

'Hang on he wasn't wearing black?' Tonks gasped making the Snape glare at her.

**like everyone else, and a very grim smile.**

"**And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years —"**

**Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.**

"**And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill —"**

**More boos from the Slytherin crowd. Bella, however, thought Lee had a point. Malfoy was easily the smallest person on the Slytherin team; the rest of them were enormous.**

"**Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch.**

**Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.**

"**Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"**

**The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Bella felt her hair fly back off her forehead; her nerves left her in the thrill of the flight; she glanced around, saw Malfoy on her tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch.**

"**And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no — Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field — WHAM! — nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by — Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina — nice swerve around Montague — duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! – SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight**

"**OUCH!"**

**Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.**

'Foul!' yelled Sirius.

"**Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"**

**A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.**

'Foul,' Snape said smoothly.

"**That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between then. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"**

"**Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.**

"**Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"**

The Gryffindor cheered.

**Bella turned the Firebolt sharply to watch Flint, still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.**

"'**Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass — very difficult indeed — YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"**

Gryffindor cheered again.

**Relieved, Bella zoomed away, gazing around for the Snitch, but still making sure she caught every word of Lee's commentary. It was essential that she hold Malfoy off the Snitch until Gryffindor was more than fifty points up —**

"**Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession — no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field — THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"**

**Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head.**

'FOUL!' yelled Sirius, Tonks, Charlie and Bill.

**Katie cart-wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.**

**Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.**

"**THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING —"**

"**Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way —"**

"**I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"**

**Bella felt a huge jolt of excitement. She had seen the Snitch — it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Gryffindor goal posts — but she mustn't catch it yet — and if Malfoy saw it —**

**Faking a look of sudden concentration, Bella pulled her Firebolt around and sped off toward the Slytherin end — it worked. Malfoy went haring after her, clearly thinking Bella had seen the Snitch there…**

**WHOOSH.**

**One of the Bludgers came streaking past Bella's right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Then again…**

**WHOOSH.**

**The second Bludger grazed Bella's elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in.**

**Bella had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming toward her, clubs raised — She turned the Firebolt upward at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.**

'Ha!' everyone cheered.

"**Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle — Flint alongside her — poke him in the eye, Angelina! — it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke — oh no — Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save —!"**

**But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.**

"**Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession —"**

**It was turning into the dirtiest game Bella had ever played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. **

'Bloody cheats!' Charlie yelled at the book.

'Charlie!' Mrs Weasley scowled.

**George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. **

'George you shouldn't retaliate,' Mrs Weasley scolded, the twins and Bella looked at each other if she was mad at that what was she going to say when they all but beat Malfoy to a pump.

**Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.**

**The Snitch had disappeared again. Malfoy was still keeping close to Bella as he soared over the match, looking around for it once Gryffindor was fifty points ahead —**

**Katie scored.**

**Fifty-ten. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood;**

Bill and Charlie swore loudly.

'WILL YOU TWO STOP SWEARING! YOU SHOULD BE SETTING AN EXAMPLE TO YOUR YOUNGER SIBLINGS!'

'Sorry mum,' Bill said.

'We'll try not to do it again,' Charlie said.

**they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.**

**Madam Hooch was beside herself —**

"**YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"**

**And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten.**

**Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal — seventy-ten.**

**The Gryffindor crowd below was screaming itself hoarse — Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Bella caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs. Bella could almost feel hundreds of eyes following her as she soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind her.**

**And then she saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above her.**

**Bella put on a huge burst of speed; the wind was roaring in her ears; she stretched out her hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down —**

**Horrified, he looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail, and was pulling it back.**

The room erupted into shouts and swearing this time Moody joined in.

'Cowardly!' he growled at the blonde teen who shrank slightly remembering the last time he mad 'Moody' mad.

"**You —"**

**Bella was angry enough to hit Malfoy, but couldn't reach — Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. He had achieved what he'd wanted to do — the Snitch had disappeared again.**

"**Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.**

"**YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B —"**

**Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction,**

Those who were not there cheered at McGonagall who's cheeks tinged pink.

**her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.**

Sirius bowed at her, she glared at him.

'Enough Black,' she said.

**Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Bella, were being spurred on to greater heights.**

"**Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal — Montague scores —" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…"**

**Bella was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Bella wasn't going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch…**

"**Get out of it, Potter!" Malfoy yelled in frustration as he tried to turn and found Bella blocking him.**

'Sorry don't you like it when someone doesn't cheat but manages to block,' Charlie mocked.

"**Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"**

**Bella looked around. Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina, including the Slytherin Keeper — they were all going to block her — Bella wheeled the Firebolt around, bent so low she was lying flat along the handle, and kicked it forward. Like a bullet, she shot toward the Slytherins.**

'Nice!' Sirius cheered.

'Bold move you've left the snitch wide open,' Moody growled.

"**AAAAAAARRRGH!"**

**They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed toward them; Angelina's way was clear.**

"**SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!"**

**Bella, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field.**

**And then she saw something to make her heart stand still. Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face — there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer —**

**Bella urged the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead —**

"**Go! Go! Go!" Bella urged her broom. She was gaining on Malfoy — Bella flattened herself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at her — she was at Malfoy's ankles — she was level —**

**Bella threw herself forward, took both hands off her broom. She knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and —**

**She pulled out of her dive, her hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Bella soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in her ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in her fist, beating its wings hopelessly against her fingers.**

Everyone got up and hugged each other those who were the remembered the atmosphere.

**Then Wood was speeding toward her, half-blinded by tears; he seized Bella around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into her shoulder. Bella felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina's, Alicia's, and Katie's voices, "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.**

**Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Bella had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on her. Then she, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, she saw Hagrid, Plastered with crimson rosettes — "Yeh beat 'em, Bella, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!"**

**There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten.**

Several people sniggered at that.

**Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood,**

Everyone burst out laughing at her, she went slightly pink.

**wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; and there, fighting their way toward Bella, were Ron and Hermione. Words failed them. They simply beamed as Bella was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.**

**If only there had been a Dementor around… As a sobbing Wood passed Bella the Cup, as she lifted it into the air, Bella felt she could have produced the world's best Patronus.**

'That's the end of the chapter,' said Moody.

'Who would like to read next?' Dumbledore questioned.

'I will,' Tonks said grabbing the book from her mentor.

"**Professor Trelawney's Prediction" **Tonks read.

_**Hey guys I hoped you liked my add in I just love it when in the film he gets caught on the night, and I was watching it with my friends once and I just thought wouldn't it have been funny if he had pretended to sleep walk instead of just saying it! I guessed Lupin might guess so I decided as McGonagall is a big softly at heart! For her to be a part of it, causing Snape to have to give up on his theory though it true! Hahaha poor Snivellus! Love Snape really, I just think he is a bit of a prat. Don't you love how McGonagall is going to help torture the toad! (Yes I will do that in the changing the futures but they are way **_**way**_** off yet)**_

_**Lots of love, and Potter magic! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	17. Technical Diffculties

**Technical Difficulties!**

**Hey everyone I have a bit of bad news I fell on my laptop and have busted the screen :'( **

**The documents are fine so don't panic, however until it is fixed I cannot access them, I am talking to you via school, when I am meant to be revising for my exam tomorrow (that shows where my loyalties lie :P) Anyway we haven't got the money to fix it until after we come back from Florida so the next update will probably be about late July, not later than the 5****th**** of August I solemnly swear! Not abandoning just clumsiness at its most irritating! **

**SORRY! Please stay with me you guys are awesome! **

**JLC xxxx**

**bexymae sorry I can't contact you either when you are done with the chapters please send them and i'll update the minute my laptop is fixed!**


End file.
